The Shifting Dead
by Chasyn
Summary: Rick wakes up alone, cuffed to a hospital bed. Lori's a bigger bitch. Shane is louder than before. Sophia survives. Daryl's still awesome and secretly a softy. And there's still lots of zombies. And animals. And oh yeah, they're all animal shapeshifters. Mostly. Eventual Rick/Daryl. (First time trying something like this. So let's see what happens.)
1. 1:1 Days Gone Bye

**Disclaimer**: Own nothing. At all. Well technically I own a car. But I don't drive on roads. I only drive through houses. It's my brother's car.

**Warnings and Notes**: M for language, zombies, yucky zombie related stuff, and light sexual non-porny scenes much, much later on. Gays, lesbians, straights. Also major character death. Animal shifters and zombies. Basically a retelling of the entire series with mostly everyone as shifters. Kind of a cross between shifters and weres, actually. Only shift into one animal but can do so at will, having nothing to do with moon cycles. Also, they have tails in their human forms. Because Rick with a doggy tail is hot. Will sort of follow the TV show, with a few things changed and left out. Also, first Walking Dead story and first shifter story. Also, I hate Lori. Oh so much. If I could rip her to shreds in the first chapter, I would. But then there would be no Lil' Asskicker. And that would make Daryl sad. So yes. Lori bashing.

**Pairings**: Eventually Rick/Daryl. Mentions of Rick/Lori, Shane/Lori, Daryl/Carol, Michonne/Andrea. Glenn/Maggie, of course.

**The Walking Dead: The Shifting Dead  
****Episode 1: Days Gone Bye**

"Lori wants a divorce." He said it out loud. For the first time. He put it out there, into the world. He couldn't take it back. Not now. Not ever again. He leaned back against the seat and stared up at the roof of the police cruiser they were sitting in. They'd been on break, catching a quick bite to eat before something tore them away. He hadn't really meant to blurt it out like that. It just came out. And he couldn't take it back now.

The man beside him, his best friend and partner for near his whole life, Shane, looked over at him. He swallowed the french-fry he's been chewing on and frowned but didn't look surprised. "She tell you that?" He asked slowly. Real slowly.

Rick wondered briefly if Lori had told Shane, if they had discussed the matter. If so, why hadn't Shane warned him? They were friends, brothers. Rick pushed the feeling away. Shane _was_ his friend, his brother. He wouldn't keep something like that from him. Besides, they'd never been the most... friendly with each other. Back in high school, Lori downright hated him. She only tolerated him as much as she did because she didn't have a choice.

"No, not exactly." Rick said. "I got home last night earlier than I told her I'd be. I wasn't trying to sneak in 'er anything... but… she didn't hear me… she was on the phone with someone in the kitchen… a friend, her mother… a fucking lawyer for all I know." He mumbled and shook his head. "But she was asking about filing for divorce. How long it would take and how much money. And then about fighting for custody." He sighed and shook his head. "Fighting, Shane! For custody! I just… I don't understand! I don't know what I did to make her hate me so much."

Shane shook his head quickly. "Nah, man. She doesn't hate you."

Rick glanced over at him. "She wants a divorce and she wants to take my pup from me." He snapped. "Certainly sounds like she hates me."

"You don't know the whole story." Shane shook his head again, picking at the fries. "She could have been talking to anyone about anything."

Rick let out a sharp, bitter laugh. "Kind of hard to miss the words divorce and custody."

Shane pushed it. "She could have been asking for a friend."

Rick rolled his eyes and would have argued more but a voice came over their radio. Emergency assistance requested. He didn't get the change to question his wife.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Eyes fluttered open, blinking in the bright light filtering in the window. Momentarily, eyes and brain weren't working together. They weren't connecting correctly. His eyes saw the stark light, the dying flowers, the dead monitors. His ears as well weren't connecting. Voices around him he's been hearing echoed like they were still buzzing around him. His brain showed him his partner and he heard the man laugh, some joke about work.

He let out his own sharp laugh, a raspy cough following. His throat was weak, his voice unused. "Yeah and last year, when you showed up to the station's Halloween party all wolfed out and dropped that bloody… bone…" His eyes finally began to focus on his surroundings correctly. Alone. He was alone. Hadn't he... didn't he just…

He turned his head, craning his neck. "Shane?" He called out loudly. "You takin' a piss or something'?" He didn't get an answer. "Shane?" He stilled and strained his ears. All they brought him was silence. He waited a few more minutes before hitting his call button. "Nurse!" He croaked out. "Nurse help!" Nothing.

His eyes shifted again and he noticed the monitors, the machines helping to keep him alive… weren't. No beeping, whirling, anything. He moved to sit up and something stopped him. He looked over. His right wrist was shackled to a metal bar on the bed. Thick, heavy iron cuffs, specially made for those like him. They were tight and bit into skin. It ached from where the iron touched him. He frowned at them. He rolled on his right side and felt along the bar. It wiggled a bit as he pulled on it. It wasn't the most stable. Temporary? Was it some cautionary thing? Something to keep him from getting up? Possibly from hurting himself more?

His fingers grazed over something and he twisted it. He twisted it again and the loose screw loosened more. A few more turns and he pulled it away. He let it fall and slipped the cuffs from the bar. He rubbed at his wrist where the metal was touching him. The pain wasn't terrible, just annoying. The iron reacted with his skin, made it impossible for him to shift, not that he even thought he could in his condition.

Gingerly, he pulled himself up, staggering a bit. He leaned against the bed, trying to get his bearings. He took a deep breath and staggered to the door. He leaned against it for a moment, catching his breath. He leaned his forehead against the cool metal of the door and closed his eyes. His tail drooped. He could smell the stale air, sense the emptiness behind the door. Some dream… some bad dream he needed to wake up from.

He pushed off the door and grabbed the knob. He pulled it open and pushed the stretcher blocking it out of the way. He stumbled down the hall and the stench of death hit him. He coughed and covered his mouth. A noise behind him, a groan, and he spun around. A girl sat on the floor, a blood splatter on the wall behind her head. It looked like she'd been shot. Blood and dirt clung to her. Her eyes were hollow and her skin… Rick swallowed the bile rising in his throat. And then she turned her head towards him and lifted her decaying arms. Rick's eyes widened and he stumbled back. She was alive? How was she alive?

Another groan behind him and there was another one. Rick bit back a scream and pushed past them, trying not to touch them. He came to the end of the hall and the doors were barricaded. The sign above read Cafeteria. But on the doors, the words, DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE were spray painted on. As he stood there, staring at the door, long gray fingers slipped between the doors, trying to grab at the thick chain and padlock.

Rick staggered back and turned down another hall. After a few minutes, he finally reached the entrance and staggered out. The sun was bright and warm on his skin. He blinked and lifted his hand to shield his eyes. The parking lot was full of… he turned away. He didn't want to see that. All the bodies… head down, he hurried down the road. He slowed a bit as he cut across a small park.

She was lying on her stomach, reaching for him. Just a torso, her spinal column and intestines dragging along the ground behind her. Rick bit back the impulse to vomit, even though he doubted anything would come out.

He hurried along the road, as fast as he could. He slowed as he tired, rested for a moment, and set off again. He never stopped long. Every time he did those things…

He shivered involuntarily and let out a huge sigh. His house loomed in front of him. It looked perfect, like the last time he'd seen it. He ran through the yard and leapt up on the porch. The front door was left unlocked and he ripped it open. "Carl? Lori?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The day he met Lori was the day his and Shane's school was closed down and every kid in their small town was bused to the high school in the next town over. Actually, Lori was the first human Rick had ever met. He had never left the small town he and Shane had grown up in before then. It was a small shifter only town and his parents had been wary of humans, for good reasons they told him. Rick had grown up hearing horror stories from his grandpa. His grandpa would turn around, show him the ragged stump, and tell him the story of how a group of humans had cut off his tail. Humans were horrible, awful creatures who would shoot him as soon as they saw his tail.

Rick never thought himself a coward. But that first day the bus drove up to the human high school, he slouched down in his seat, afraid to look out the window at the humans. Shane, on the other hand, was excited. He moment the bus stopped, he grabbed Rick's hand and pulled him from his seat of safety and pushed him forward. Rick wanted to open his mouth and ask that if Shane was so excited, why wasn't he the one going first? But he didn't want to admit that he was scared to his fearless friend.

"That's the shifter bus, isn't it?" An excited female voice filtered in as they neared the door.

"Lori! Don't get too close! They're dangerous!" A second female said. Rick rolled his eyes and bit his lip.

"They look so normal!" A third said. "How can we tell the difference?"

"Don't you pay attention in biology?" The first voice, she'd been called Lori, said. "They all have tails. Like dogs."

Rick bristled, the fur on his tail standing straight up. They didn't all have tails! They weren't all dogs! And they weren't all dangerous! Who the fuck was this human who… He stomped down the stairs of the bus, glaring. And he saw her.

Dark hair, dark eyes, she was standing a few feet away. She held her books against her chest and she smiled widely. Her two friends had fled the moment Rick appeared in the doorway. But she remained. "Hi!" She stepped forward and thrust her hand out towards him. "I'm Lori."

Rick stared at her for a moment. Then he slowly and cautiously took her hand. "Rick." He said softly. Shane cleared his throat behind him and Rick smiled. "This is my friend, Shane."

Lori glanced around him at Shane for a moment. "Hi." Then she turned her attention back to Rick. "We have 20 minutes before classes start. Can I show you around?"

Rick nodded slowly. "Yeah. That'd be… fine."

"Great!" She shifted her books over to her left arm and reached for his arm with her right. "So… Rick… you're the first shifter I've met."

He laughed. "You're the first human I've met."

"Really?" She pulled up and turned towards him. "How's that possible?"

Rick shrugged and looked down. "I ain't ever left home."

She nodded slowly. "So… do you… can I… see it?" She was trying to be polite. Her eyes where always on his, she never looked down or tried to get behind him. And he instantly liked her for it. He shrugged and turned slightly. His brown and black tail curled up but was still, a bit nervous. "That is so cool!" She squealed. His tail wagged a bit and she giggled and he turned back around, a slight blush creeping up his neck. And she giggled again. "It wagged like a dog's!" She said with a squeal. "It's cute. What is it?"

Rick was about to answer happily when Shane stomped forward. "It…" He snapped, clearly way more offended than Rick was. "Is a German Shepherd. HE is a German Shepherd. Not an it."

"Shane!" Rick snapped, pushing his friend back.

Lori glared at him. "And what are you? An asshole dog?"

"Wolf." Shane growled.

If Lori was the least bit intimidated, she didn't show it. She turned back to Rick and they started walking again. "So a German Shepherd? Like a domestic pet?"

"Pet?" Shane was still behind them, still riled up.

"Yes." Rick said quickly, trying to cut Shane off. He tried to keep his voice calm and level, tried to keep all his attention on Lori. Ignoring Shane was an easy way to diffuse him. "Like a pet one. Just… bigger. And… sort of smarter."

"I didn't know shifters came in domesticated animals." Lori said, sounding genuinely interested. "All they teach us is about wolves." She inclined her head back a bit, gesturing to Shane.

Rick laughed. "It's because wolves are the loudest."

"Fuck you!" Shane growled.

"The wolf gene is usually more dominate." Rick continued on, ignoring his friend for the moment. "So yeah, wolves are more common among the mammal shifters."

She nodded and went on. "So both your parents were domesticated then? Shepherds?"

Rick shook his head. "Mom is. Dad's wolf. It happens sometimes. It's rare." He shrugged. "Just got the short end of the stick."

Her smile widened. "I don't think so."

She was something new, something different and unexpected. Something exotic. And Rick fell hard. Lori was his life, his everything. And she was fascinated by everything about him, his family, his culture. They got married as soon as they could and Lori gave birth to a son. And that tiny puppy became Rick's life, his everything. And slowly, Lori began pulling away. Rick didn't want to think it was jealousy. How could a mom be jealous of her pup? But she was just always pissed at him. He never did anything right anymore.

"Talk." She said one night after their son, Carl, had gone to bed.

Rick had returned from a late night at work. It had been a long, bad day. He was beyond exhausted. He just wanted to lie down and sink into the mattress and sleep for days. He turned to her, saw the anger in her eyes, and turned away quickly. He rubbed at his forehead and sighed. "Not now, Lori. Please." He didn't hide the begging in his voice.

"No!" She snapped. "You won't talk to me. All I hear from you is later."

He sighed and shook his head. "It's been a long day."

"Rick! You stupid dog!" She hissed under her breath.

His tail twitched, irritated for a moment, then it stilled and drooped. He was too exhausted to fight with her.

But she wasn't. She threw up her arms and stepped closer to him. "Talk, yell, scream, call me a bitch if I'm being one. Just something!"

"Mom? Dad?"

Rick looked up as Carl appeared in the doorway. Damn her for yelling and waking him up. Rick offered his son a small smile. "Everything's fine." He said with a nod. "Go back to bed."

Lori shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder if you even care about us at all."

Rick's eyes widened and he glared at her. She looked from Rick to Carl and her own eyes widened, like she hadn't meant to say it out loud. He shook his head, turned his back on her, and reached out to Carl. He patted his son on the head and spun him around. "Back to bed."

Carl latched onto his arm tightly.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

He turned and stepped back outside and fell to the ground. Their house was empty. Carl… Lori… everyone. He'd woken up to some nightmare… He heard a gunshot and turned around. His eyes widened as he saw the kid. "Carl?" And then everything suddenly went black.

It didn't last for long. A few minutes, maybe more. And then he was opening his eyes again and there was a man in his face. "Were you bit?" The man asked forcefully.

Rick blinked. He was having trouble focusing on the man bending down in front of him. He tried to lift his hand and found both tied to the headboard of the bed he was in. Damnit. Cuffed again. He let out a sigh and blinked again.

"I'mma give you one more chance to answer me." The man practically spat at him. "Were you bit?"

"Bit?" Rick repeated.

"Your wound." He said. "What's your wound? Were you bit?"

Rick shook his head. "No, I wasn't bit. I got shot."

"Shot." The man repeated. "That all?"

Rick nodded. "I just got shot."

The man tilted his head, peering at him. "You mind if I look?"

Rick wasn't in any position to say no. He shrugged and laid his head back down on the pillow. He remained still except for the occasionally irritated twitch of his tail.

The unknown man began peeling back his bandage. After thoroughly checking the wound, he moved on to check Rick's legs, feet, arms, back, everywhere. The man pulled back. He let out a sigh and cocked a small smile. Relief. "You can't be too careful anymore." He pulled a knife out of his pocket. "You uh… you try anything, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Rick watched him and nodded slightly.

The man bent forward and cut the ropes from his wrist. "Sorry, couldn't get the cuffs off."

Rick rolled on his side, hugging his wrists to his chest. He rubbed where the metal touched his skin again. "I don't doubt it." Rick mumbled out. "Police issue. Not supposed to come off easy."

The man let out a laugh and leaned back against the wall. "No, guess not. Name's Morgan. My son you met briefly, Duane."

"Rick." He offered, rolling over and sitting up.

"So Rick." The name named Morgan sat back, settling down. "You don't seem like you know what's going on."

Rick shrugged. He didn't. "I woke up in the hospital." He said slowly.

Morgan nodded. "You've seen the dead people?"

Rick nodded.

Morgan shook his head. "Not just the ones they put down. The ones that came back."

Rick glanced sideways at him. "That man you shot?"

Morgan narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "That wasn't a man."

"I knew him." Rick said softly. "He lived down the street."

"Before, maybe. But not anymore. Wasn't a man. Was a walker."

Walker. Rick ran a hand through his hair. "What… what happened?"

Morgan stared at him a moment. He glanced down at Rick's tail. "It started with the shifters." He looked back up to meet Rick's eyes. "A strain of the rabies virus, they said. Reports of shifters shifting an' eating people. So they started rounding up shifters, thinking it was some disease only passed between shifters until the first humans began falling too. Then suddenly, everyone was trying to eat each other and… it just escalated. It was chaos." He shivered and shook his head. "Before the broadcasting stopped, they said head to Atlanta. Big refugee center there, where the military was headed. Said the CDC was working on a way to fix this. Everyone was packing up to head there…"

Rick glanced down at the handcuff still on his wrist. He'd spent half his life protecting people, trying to do right for the shifter and human communities alike and risking his life. But… he sighed. He couldn't really fault them. At least he was only cuffed.

Morgan continued on. "We didn't attack you because you're… Duane, my boy… he took you out with that shovel because he thought you were one of the dead… not because…"

Rick smiled. "I got a tail?"

Morgan nodded. "Terrible things were done to the shifters they rounded up. But I ain't like that. I mean… I'm human. I ain't a shifter. But I ain't like that. They ain't ever done anything to me."

Rick nodded slowly. His eyes drifted to the doorway. He could hear the boy in the other room, could smell him. "But your boy is."

Morgan stiffened for a moment, just for a moment. Then he quickly nodded and visibly relaxed. "Yeah, he is."

"Wolf." Rick said.

Morgan sighed and nodded. "Didn't mean to try and hide it. Just…"

Rick nodded, understanding. "You have to protect your pup."

Morgan nodded again. "Yeah. He's all I have left now that…" He stopped and looked away. "My wife… we were on our way to Atlanta. And she… it was fast. It was so fast. She got bit and the fever… it was so fast. An' after… I couldn't leave her like that but I couldn't… I couldn't do it..."

A car alarm suddenly started blaring. Rick jumped up, Morgan followed. "It's alright. Just one of them getting too close. Happened a few nights ago."

Duane ran into the room, immediately going to the lanterns and turning them off.

Rick edged closer to the window and pressed against it. He looked out and saw the flashing lights. Morgan and Duane crowded in to look as well. And Duane gasped. "She's back!" Morgan immediately pulled him from the window and drug him towards the bed. Duane fell against the pillow, unable to stop the cries wracking his small frame. Morgan bent over him, rubbing his back in slow circles.

Rick moved towards the door as he heard the scraping getting closer. He looked out the peephole and saw the rotting corpse in the nightgown. She stepped closer to the door and Rick suddenly saw Lori. He wondered if he'd be able to do it. If he'd seen her rotted corpse reaching for him… her blackened, bloodied teeth snapped at him… or Carl… he stopped himself there. He blinked his eyes and turned around. He wouldn't let himself imagine Carl…

Duane's whimpering had tapered off and Morgan sighed. "The sound draws them in. Shouldn't have fired that gun. They get more active at night. The cool air or somethin'."

They were silent for a moment. Duane shifted and opened his eyes. "Did you ask him dad?"

Morgan laughed. "We got this bet going. You being shot and the handcuffs, my boys says you're a bank robber."

Rick laughed and smiled. "Yeah, that's me." He shook his head. "Sheriff's Deputy."

Morgan's eyes widened. "A cop? Never known any shifter cops."

Rick shrugged. "Ain't no laws that say we can't be."

"I didn't mean…"

Rick smiled. "I know. My partner and I… we were the only ones in the academy. Everyone wanted us out but no one had the balls to do anything about it. We were the best and… we had to fight for everything."

They talked for a while. Morgan asked more about his partner and their academy days. Then he asked about the name Carl and Rick told him. Eventually they all fell into a restless sleep.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The next morning, after some more convincing that these 'Walkers' were indeed dead, Morgan showed Rick how to take them down. "Take out the brain." The man said. "Anywhere else, they just keep coming. Has to be the brain."

Rick felt sick to his stomach after beating that first one down with the baseball bat. Sure, he had killed people before, gunned down dangerous criminals. But that was out of duty, justice, his job. And a few times, self defense. But this… this felt different. He could tell himself it was a form of self defense. But still… He collected himself and marched towards his house. "They're alive, my kid and wife." He said over his shoulder as Morgan and Duane followed him inside.

Morgan pulled up and looked doubtful. "How do you know?"

Rick pointed to the walls. "The pictures. Anyone breaking in to scavenge wouldn't take pictures."

Morgan let out a sharp laugh and leaned against the wall. "Pictures. Same thing. My wife, she's grabbing photo albums while I'm grabbing survival gear." Morgan shook his head, obviously lost in memories.

Rick made a quick round of the house again. Still no one. But clothes were gone. Food too. It looked like Lori had packed a bag. He headed back to where Morgan and Duane were sitting. "You said Atlanta."

Morgan nodded. "That's where everyone was headed. I bet that's where your wife and pup went."

Rick headed into the kitchen and grabbed a set of keys. Twenty minutes later, he was unlocking the doors to the police station. He led Morgan and Duane in without hesitation. He finally was able to rid himself of the irritating handcuffs, tossing them angrily to the ground. He rubbed at his freed wrist and the three of them headed back to the showers. They all enjoyed the hot water still left and Rick had laughed as Duane danced around under the spray. He shaved quickly and finally started to look like himself again. They dressed quickly and Rick raided the weapons locker.

"You pull the trigger, you have to mean it." He said to the young wolf pup. "Always remember that."

"Yes, sir." Duane said with a serious nod.

Rick packed a bag for himself and helped Morgan gather some things as well. On their way out, Rick tried again to convince them to come with him. But Morgan declined. He needed time to practice and teach Duane… and to work up the courage to put his wife down. "Take this." Rick said, handing him a radio walkie. "I'll turn it on everyday at dawn for a few minutes. That's how we'll find each other when you leave."

"You're a good man, Rick. Dog or not."

Rick smiled as he climbed into his police cruiser and set off. He drove for a little while in complete silence. Then he flipped on his radio and turned to the emergency frequency. "Broadcasting on emergency channel. On highway 85 heading to Atlanta. If you can hear my voice, please respond." He repeated himself several times every few minutes until the signs over him read Atlanta. He slowed the car and pulled to a stop. A military vehicle was blocking half the road. He stepped out of the car slowly and opened the back door long enough to grab the gun bag.

"Hello?" He called out and got no response. He pulled out his gun and held it up ready as he slowly inched towards the large vehicle. He peered in and found it empty. Nothing. Rick breathed out and there was a scratching behind him. He spun around, his gun up again. The last thing he was expecting to see was the trio of dogs staring at him. Two large Rottweilers and a short bulldog. They were scruffy and filthy.

Rick lowered his gun and slipped it back into its holster. He shifted the gun bag slightly as he bent forward a bit. He narrowed his eyes, let out a growl, and stared the dogs down. All three immediately sunk down, touching their bellies to the ground. They rolled over, baring their necks and bellies submissively. Rick smiled as he straightened up. "Up." He said and the dogs scrambled back up. "Come on. I could use the company." He turned and skirted around the road block, the dogs a step behind him.

He turned down the block and stopped. Something loud caught his attention. It was coming from above him. He looked up and caught the reflection in the windows of a large building. A helicopter. Relief flooded through him. There was a helicopter! He ran forward towards the sound. The dogs caught up with him, catching his excitement.

They rounded the corner and Rick pulled up. A wall of walkers blocked him. Eyes wide, he turned and tried to go back the way he'd come but it was suddenly blocked as well. He turned and headed down another road. A large tank blocked the road. A few strangled barks reached his ears and he turned. One of the walkers reached for him, grabbing onto the bag instead. He surged forward and had to abandon the bag. He dashed for the tank, ducked down, and rolled under it.

And that's how he found himself locked in a tank with a dead walker he just took out, deafening himself momentarily by the ricocheting bullet. He closed his eyes and let out a loud, long sigh. This was where he was going to die. He knew it. He was never going to see Carl or Lori again.

"Hey!" The radio in the tank cracked. "Yeah, you. The dog in the tank. You chasing your tail in there?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** No horse because cops are hot and so are cop cars. So I wanted Rick to keep the car. But I gave the walkers some dogs to eat instead. XD


	2. 1:2 Guts

It's hard to find the fine line between rewriting and just copying the shows. XD

**The Walking Dead: The Shifting Dead  
****Episode 2: Guts**

He was staring at the radio. A dream? It was a dream, wasn't it? It had to be a dream. Or something else. Was he hallucinating? And then he heard the voice again.

"Hey! Are you in there?"

Rick shot forward and grabbed the transmitter, fumbling with the button for a moment. "Hello?"

"Oh good." The voice sounded relieved. "You're still alive."

"Yeah. Alive." Rick let out a sharp laugh as he leaned back a bit. "So damn lucky, ain't I?"

"You're going to have to run for it." The voice said.

Rick frowned slightly. "Run?"

"You have eyes on the outside." The voice said calmly. "There's one geek on top. The rest have… joined the feeding frenzies where the dogs went down. You need to go, now. Not gonna keep their attention much longer."

He took a deep from for a moment and pulled out his gun, checking his clip. Yeah, that wasn't good. "What about my guns?"

"Forget the guns!" The voice snapped.

"Fuck!" Rick glanced around the tank. He edged over to the dead soldier and rooted through his pockets.

"Jump off the right side." The voice continued. "There's an alley."

Rick found a grenade and a gun on the walker, pocketing both.

"Down the street. Be there."

Rick grabbed the transmitter. "Thank you…"

"Don't thank me yet. Just go!"

Rick gritted his teeth, took a deep breath, and threw open the hatch. He shot the walker in his way and leapt down to the ground. As soon as his feet hit the pavement, he was running. They were all over the place, crowding in. Yeah, he was thoroughly fucked! He lifted his gun, taking out a walker. Then another. He didn't hesitate anymore, just lifted his gun and pulled the trigger. He didn't even pause to see them go down.

He shot two more and turned and found the alley, practically running into an Asian kid. "Not dead!" The kid yelled, Rick recognized his voice immediately as the one over the radio. He held up his hands and jumped back. He turned quickly and gestured for Rick to follow. "Come on, this way!"

Rick nodded and followed close on his tail. He kept glancing back over his shoulder as they moved. He didn't slow as he turned and fired shots. "I'm Rick."

The kid glanced back at him, frowning. "Shut up and start climbing."

Rick turned his attention forward and looked up at the ladder. He followed and about halfway up, they slowed.

The kid looked down at Rick and shrugged. "Good news." He said, looking back up. "The fall will kill us before they do."

They got to the top and pulled themselves over. Rick peered over the edge of the building for a moment. "Thank you." Rick said as he bent over, taking a moment to catch his breath. "You saved my tail. You didn't have to."

He shrugged. "I like to think that if I'm ever that fucked, someone'll help me."

Rick smiled as he straightened up. He liked this kid instantly. He way he held himself, the way his eyes kept darting around, the way his bright red-orange tail stood straight up with its white tip twitching. Rick had met a few foxes in his time. They were smart, cunning, fast, and loyal. He could tell this kid had the same attributes. He stepped forward and reached up to pat the fox on the shoulder. "I'll help ya any way I can."

He smiled widely. "I'm Glenn." He said, holding his hand out. "Glenn Rhee."

Rick grabbed his hand firmly, returning the smile. "Rick Grimes."

Glenn took his hand back and stepped to the side. "Nice moves there, cowboy."

"You too." Rick said with a nod. "Fast. And you know your way around."

Glenn shrugged and scraped his shoes against the concrete roof. "I come here a lot."

"You do?"

Glenn nodded. "Supply runs. Usually by myself. Brought a team this time. We've got a bigger group outside the city."

Rick sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I uh… was in the hospital for a while. Looking for my wife and pup. Heard there was a refugee center in Atlanta."

Glenn laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, you've already met the welcoming committee."

Rick breathed in deeply, nodding. Yeah, he'd figured that out. There wasn't a refugee center. Carl and Lori weren't here. And without his guns, or knowledge of the city, he could admit he was fucked. He was fortunate the young fox had seen him. And grateful.

Seemingly reading his mind, Glenn smiled. "Come on. My group's this way. You can come with us." They moved to the edge of the building and down a fire escape. Then through another alley, and another, and Glenn pulled up. He pulled out a radio. "Coming in. Ran into a new guy. There're three geeks in the alley."

Rick held up his gun and Glenn pulled him back and pointed to the door across the alley. Just when Rick was about to question him, the door burst open and two guys completely covered in sports gear came out. They ran over and began beating the walkers with bats. Glenn grabbed Rick's arm and pointed to the door. Rick nodded and they ran towards it.

The second Rick stepped inside, a gun was shoved in his face. "You son of a bitch!" A blonde woman yelled.

He could sense the strength, agility, and grace behind her posture, but her eyes conveyed a timid nervousness, a flight risk. Horse, he would have guess, even if he couldn't smell it on her. He held up his hands slowly. "Whoa."

Her eyes widened, her nostrils flaring wide. Then her eyes quickly narrowed.

"Calm down, Andrea."

Glenn stepped closer to Rick, leaning in a bit. "Morales." He said, pointing to the human who just talked. "Andrea, Jacqui, and T-Dog." He pointed to each one in turn. Two humans and three shifters.

Andrea continued on like she hadn't heard him. "Because of you… we're all dead." She stepped back, lowering her gun. She looked down and shook her head slowly. "We're all dead."

Rick lowered his gaze a bit submissively. "I'm sorry."

"You come in, shooting up the place." The pitbull, T-Dog, ripped his mask off, throwing his bat on the floor. "Every geek for a mile musta heard ya."

Morales frowned and crossed his arms. "What were you doing out there?"

Rick glanced up for a moment, shaking his head slightly. "Trying to flag helicopter."

"Man, there ain't no helicopter." T-Dog spat.

"You just _think_ you saw a helicopter." A human, Jacqui, said.

Rick looked over at her and shook his head. "No, ma'am. I know what I saw."

Several gunshots were suddenly fired off and everyone looked up. "Is that Dixon?" Andrea asked.

"Shit, Dixon!" Glenn snapped as Andrea cried, "He'll attract more!" All of them ran from the room and Rick had no choice but to follow. Out to the back of the department store and then up the stairs to the roof.

T-Dog was the first out the door, rounding on the man standing on the edge of the roof. "Damnit, Dixon. You wasting ammo we don't got."

Rick was the last one out, stepping behind everyone, hanging back. He didn't know these people. It wasn't his place.

The man standing there looked positively volatile, dangerous. He spun around, growling and snarling like a rabid wolf. He turned on T-Dog as he got closer, using the rifle as a bat and slamming it against him. T-Dog staggered back, landing hard on the ground.

"Merle! Stop it!" Jacqui screamed.

Merle paid her no attention as he jumped on T-Dog and started punching him. Morales stepped in and tried to pull him off. But Merle turned and pointed the gun on him. "Hold up there, human." He stood up slowly, smiling. Merle stepped away from T-Dog. "I'm top dog 'ere." He snapped loudly. "I'm da fucken alpha wolf. Now who 'ere agrees wit me?" He was waving the gun around. "Come on. Change a'leadership. E'eryon gets ta vote."

Andrea raised her hand first. Then Glenn, and slowly everyone else.

Merle smiled crookedly and waved his rifle around. "Anyone has anything else ta say?"

Rick had had enough. "I do." He moved fast. He leapt at the wolf, growling loudly. He threw his whole body against him and ripped the rifle from his grip. Merle landed hard, stunned and shocked. Rick pulled out his cuffs, not flinching as the iron burned his own skin, and Merle's eyes widened.

"What da fuck man?" He rasped out. "Who the fuck're you?"

Rick grabbed Merle's hand, yanking it hard towards a pipe and cuffed him. "Officer Friendly." He growled between gritted teeth. "You ain't in charge here, you redneck piece of shit. Now you're going to stay here, tuck your tail between your legs, and shut the fuck up."

"Fuck you…"

Rick grabbed him by the collar, yanked him up, and growled. Merle visibly flinched and Rick released him. Merle glared and leaned back defiantly, but said nothing and didn't meet Rick's gaze. Rick straightened up, nodded to the rest of the ground, and headed towards the door. Without words, they followed close behind him.

"Dude!" Glenn squealed once they were inside, standing in the stairwell. "That was awesome! He looked like he was going to shit himself."

Rick bit back the urge to smile as he turned to T-Dog, a look of concern washing over him. "You alright?"

T-Dog nodded. "Yeah, man." He wiped the blood from his mouth on his shirt. But he looked like he was going to fall over.

"Maybe you should go back out." Rick offered softly. "Keep an eye on the loud mouth."

T-Dog looked like maybe he wanted to argue. But he didn't. He simply nodded and grabbed the radio from Morales. "I'll try to get a hold of the camp."

"Good idea." Glenn said with a nod.

"Here." Rick pulled the tiny key out of his pocket and handed it to T-Dog. "Might keep his mouth shut."

T-Dog smiled and pocketed the key and turned back to the door.

They headed down to the first level, all of them following silently in step behind Rick. It wasn't something new to him. People had always gravitated towards him. 'A natural born leader,' his dad had called him, patting him on the shoulder when he'd been promoted to deputy. Rick'd never seen his old man so proud, calling him an inspiration to all other shifters growing up in a human dominated world. And now these strangers… he hadn't done it on purpose. He'd just been trying to diffuse the situation before the wolf ended up getting one or all of them killed.

"So." Rick turned to face them. "We need another way out. Glenn, any ideas?"

The fox's eyes widened suddenly and he looked around the room. "What? Me?"

Rick nodded. "You said it. You know the city. You know the building. How do we get out of here unseen?"

Glenn turned away from them, shaking his head. After a moment, he let out a sigh. "Okay. Maybe the basement."

"The sewer lines." Jacqui said. "I worked in the city's zoning department."

Glenn nodded. "I've never been down there."

"Alright." Rick said with a nod. "Let's go check it out."

Glenn shook his head. "No… uh…" He looked away for a moment, looking timid.

"Speak." Rick said.

"It's just…" Glenn shook his head. "I've always gone on runs myself. In and out with no problems. First time I bring a group, problems. So if we do this… we do this my way… if that's okay."

Rick smiled and nodded and reached out to pat him on the shoulder. "You know what you're talking about."

Glenn breathed out, relieved. "I'll go and I'll take one of you with me."

After a bit of arguing, it was decided Glenn and Morales would check out the sewer system Jacqui knew all about. While the three of them concentrated on that, Rick and Andrea would watch the front doors, keeping and eyes on the walkers at the doors.

Andrea absentmindedly played with a lock of her tail hair, twirling the long blonde strands between her fingers. She was standing in front of a jewelry display. "My sister…" She started softly, reaching out to touch the jeweled unicorn pendant. "She's still such a little filly inside. Magic, dragons, mermaids… but unicorns… unicorns are her favorite. When she was younger, she had this clay horn she made. She'd tie it to her forehead and shift and spend hours trotting around with it." She sighed and pulled her hand back. "It's her birthday tomorrow." She frowned. "I think. I'm been trying to count the days."

Rick nodded slowly and smiled. "Take it."

Andrea laughed. "There's a cop staring at me."

Rick chuckled softly as he reached out and lifted the thin silver chain from the display. He held it out and dropped it into her open palm. "I think we're past that now."

She smiled at him, her eyes lighting up. "I'm sorry… about earlier… about pulling my gun on you."

Rick shrugged. He understood it. He didn't hold it against her. "Your gun?" He asked slowly.

She nodded. "A gift from my dad. Birthday present, before this all happened."

"Can I see it?"

Andrea didn't hesitate to pull the weapon out and hand it over.

"This here, this is the safety." He said, holding it up and showing her. He switched it off. "Next time you point this, make sure that's off. You might need it." He flipped the safety back on and handed it over.

"Thanks." She said a bit awkwardly. "I… I've never used it. I never thought I'd need to."

"It's never too late to learn. I can show you."

Glenn, Morales, and Jacqui returned a few minutes later, declaring the sewer system a dead end. They needed another way out. So they returned to the roof to look for another solution. Rick looked through a pair of binoculars, searching for a way out. "Construction site." He pulled them away from his eyes and pointed. "Those vans. They keep extra keys onsite."

"Yeah." Glenn shook his head and rolled his eyes. "How you expect we get there?"

Rick looked over at him. "You got me out of the tank."

"Yeah, because they were eating." Glenn snapped. "They were distracted."

Rick leaned forward against the roof and peered down over the edge. "What else distracts them?"

Glenn shrugged. "Loud noises… smell…"

Rick stopped and looked back over at him. "Smell?"

From across the roof, Merle snorted. "They ain't chewing on each other." Merle mumbled.

T-Dog glared at him. "No one asked you."

"Wait…" Rick said, stepping forward. "That's it. We need one of them."

The group made it back downstairs. Rick, Glenn, and Morales slipped out into the alley. Glenn and Morales drug one of the walkers they'd taken down earlier while Rick kept watch. Jacqui and Andrea came in, carrying long trench coats and gloves. Glenn and Rick slipped into the coats and everyone put on gloves.

"Don't get any on your skin." Rick said, bending down to the walker. He paused for a moment. He reached down and rooted around in the walker's pocket. He pulled out a wallet and flipped it open. "His name was Mathew Reich, human."

Glenn bent down, taking the wallet from Rick's hand. "He's an organ donor."

The plan was to attempt to disguise Rick and Glenn. Cover them both in blood and viscera and see if they could walk through the throng of walkers to the construction site. Intestines were draped over Glenn and he turned and promptly threw up.

Rick had to fight his own urge to do the same as he turned back to the walker. "We need more guts." Rick said, sinking his axe into the walker's chest.

A few more axes to the chest and more slathering of said guts all over Rick and Glenn and Andrea announced, "Yeah, you smell like them. Get out."

Morales opened the door and closed it quickly after they stepped outside. "This is a bad idea." Glenn whined, walking too fast.

"Shhh!" Rick urged, grabbing his arm. "Take a deep breath and slow down. Try not to draw attention." Glenn wrinkled his nose and Rick smirked. "Well… not a deep breath."

They moved forward, more slowly this time. Staggering and wobbling purposely on their feet, and Glenn started moaning. It was working. None of them looked at them. None of them seemed to know they were there.

"I think its working." Glenn whispered, smiling over at him.

They were halfway to the construction site when their luck ran out. Rick looked up as rain slowly began to fall.

"It's washing off." Glenn said, eyes wide.

"No it's not…" Rick said slowly. A walker suddenly turned on him and Rick lifted his axe. "Okay, it is. Run!" He and Glenn sprinted towards the fence. Rick turned and shot a few that got too close. "Go!" Glenn was already over the fence when Rick reached it. He quickly followed and pointed towards the building. "Keys'll be in there." Glenn disappeared inside as Rick turned and began shooting.

"Rick!"

He turned as Glenn tossed him the keys. Rick rushed to the van, opened the doors, and started it up.

Glenn slammed the door shut, panicking. "Shit! Shit, shit… there're all over the place!" He looked out the window. "How do we get them out?"

"Distract them, Glenn." Rick said, spinning the wheel and pulling the van out of the site. "You're going to draw them away."

"Yeah?" Glenn snapped. "How?"

"Noise."

"Noise?"

Rick nodded. "You know the city pretty well? Glenn? Focus."

"Yeah." Glenn nodded slowly. "Yeah… uh… used to uh… deliver pizzas."

"Good." Rick said with a nod. "How do you get back to the highway from here?"

"The highway…" Glenn shook his head. "I can't leave them. I have to go back!"

"I know." Rick said quickly. "We aren't, I promise. Highway, Glenn."

He nodded meekly and pointed. "Turn here."

Rick followed Glenn's directions and soon he was back where he'd first entered the city. He slowed the van and pulled it to a stop in front of the military truck blocking the road. He hopped out and pointed towards his police cruiser just beyond it. "There's my car. Think the sirens will be enough to draw them away?"

Glenn followed Rick's gaze and his face lit up. "I get to drive a cop car? Hell yes!"

"Can you get it around that?" Rick asked, pointing towards the road block.

Glenn nodded. "Yeah, no problem."

Rick pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. "Get to the store and draw them away. I'll be right behind you. I'll get everyone out and then we'll follow you to your camp." He reached inside and flipped on the sirens. Then he held the keys out to Glenn. "Be careful with it, please."

Glenn was grinning ear to ear as he grabbed the keys and slipped into the seat.

Rick shook his head slightly as he returned to the box van and climbed inside. He turned around and backtracked towards the department store. Glenn sped past him, waving widely and leaning halfway out the window. Rick rolled his eyes as he slowed and pulled the van to a stop.

Glenn whipped the cruiser around in front of the store. The swarm of walkers descended on him and for a moment, Rick couldn't even see the vehicle through them. Then Glenn put the car in reverse and backed up slowly. The swarm followed and Glenn sped off.

Rick watched him go and smiled. It had worked. He gunned the gas and backed the van up to the delivery door. He jumped out and pulled up the door. "Hurry."

"What's that noise?" Jacqui asked, dragging a couple bags towards the van.

Rick reached out and helped her heave them in. "Glenn's luring them away. Let's go!"

"Wait for me!" T-Dog said, ambling through the door. Morales pulled the door shut behind him and Rick jumped back into the driver's seat. It wasn't until they were on the highway that they all breathed out a sigh of relief. All except T-Dog. He was leaning far forward, picking at the fur on his tail. Guilt was radiating off him in waves, strong enough that Rick was certain that even the humans could feel it.

"Hey." Andrea leaned forward and patted his knee. "That's all on Merle." She said sourly.

"No it ain't." T-Dog grumbled. "I dropped the key. That's on me."

Rick glanced back and sighed. "I cuffed him."

"He was putting us in danger." Morales said. "You had to."

The sirens drew closer and Glenn sped around them. "At least someone's having fun." Rick shook his head.

Jacqui leaned forward, looking out the windshield. "Shouldn't he turn those off?"

Rick shrugged. "I guess I forgot to show him."

"We're moving too fast." Morales said. "I don't think the geeks will be able to follow."

"Good." Rick said, shaking his head. "I've had enough of them to last forever."

"Yeah." Andrea wrinkled her nose. "The smell leaked through that coat."


	3. 1:3 Tell it to the Frogs

On a roll with updates. XD Probably won't last long, I'm sure. Actually it won't.

**The Walking Dead: The Shifting Dead  
****Episode 3: Tell it to the Frogs**

Glenn was having fun. Way too much fun. He knew that deep down that he shouldn't be enjoying it so much. He should slow down. He'd lost sight of the box van a while back. But the others knew the way. They'd be able to direct Rick. And he knew he should turn off the sirens. But he wasn't exactly sure how and he was gong a bit too fast to look.

He really should slow down. But really. When was he going to be able to drive a cop car again? And he hadn't had this much fun in months!

Eventually he did slow as the camp came into view. He pulled up behind the large RV and cut the engine. The second he stopped, the door was practically ripped off its hinges. Glenn was torn from the car just as violently and thrown to the ground. "Sh-sh-sh-Shane…" He stammered out, pressing himself closer to the ground.

Shane ducked into the car and the sirens when silent. Then he rounded on Glenn, practically foaming at the mouth. "Are you fucking stupid? I should rip your fucking throat out, you piece of shit."

The rest of the camp stayed where they were, ignoring Shane's outburst. He had them from time to time, yelling and screaming for seemingly no reason. The others rarely heard him anymore. All except Dale, an old, graying wolf who probably had a death wish but he'd taken a shine to the young fox, confiding in him alone how much he hated the dark wolf. And Dale really was too nosy for his own good. He pushed through the others and quickly walked towards Shane and Glenn. "Now, now, calm down son." He directed to Shane, holding his hands up.

Shane turned and growled at him but Dale held his ground.

Glenn was shaking on the ground. "We… we ran into… some trouble…" He stammered out. "We n-n-needed to… to lure them away."

"See Shane?" Dale didn't take his eyes off the still growling wolf. "Necessary."

Shane shook his head. "You fucking led them here."

Glenn flinched and Dale shook his head. "I think we're fine. The sound was bouncing off the hills and he was driving fast. Hard to pinpoint the direction."

Shane growled again and turned to the cruiser. He pressed his palms against it, leaning on it slightly. He was still growling lowly.

Dale bent down and helped Glenn to his feet. "You okay?"

Glenn nodded, rubbing at the base of his tail. He'd landed on it hard, surprised it wasn't broken. "Yeah." He mumbled, trying to stop shaking.

"The others?" Dale asked softly.

Glenn nodded again. "Behind me. Just… slower."

Shane suddenly went rigid. He pushed away from the car like it had burnt him. He turned towards Glenn, nostrils flaring. "Where'd you get this?" He snapped out.

"I uh… new guy." Glenn mumbled. "Showed up in a cop car. Told me to lure the walkers away so he could get the others in a van."

A young blonde woman slowly crept towards them. "Glenn." She said softly. "My sister…"

Glenn turned to her and nodded. "She's fine, Amy. They'll be…" He stopped and turned as the van came into view. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He glanced at Shane and the dark wolf had gone pale. Eyes wide and standing still as stone. Glenn took a tentative step forward and another when Shane didn't stop him.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Morales jumped out of the van as Rick moved to back it up. He waved Rick back slowly, guiding him. Then he stopped and held up his hands. "That's good." He said, moving to pull the rear door open.

Rick shut it off and leaned back for a moment. He was alive, at least. Lucky. And made some new friends, he hoped. He'd have to go back to Atlanta though. He knew it deep down. He couldn't leave it like that. He'd help them unload and then see if he could convince the fox to go back with him and save the damn redneck wolf.

Glenn appeared at the window, smiling widely. He pulled Rick's door open. "Come on, come meet everyone."

Rick nodded as he slipped out of the van.

"New guy." He heard Morales say. "Cop like you."

Rick's nostrils flared and his eyes widened. Morales stepped out of the way and Rick saw him. He smiled and laughed and stepped forward to throw his arms around his partner. "You son of a bitch. Good to see you."

Shane was rigid and Rick chose to ignore that in his excitement. "You… too…" He wolf chocked out awkwardly. He stepped back when Rick let him go.

Someone else caught Rick's attention. He turned slightly, sensing the small, dark eyes on him. And his knees felt weak.

"Dad!"

Tears welled in Rick's eyes as his son ran towards him. He held open his arms as Carl leapt into them and attempted to crush the young pup against him. "Carl! Oh… Carl!" He fell to his knees, still clutching his pup to him. Everything now… everything would be better. Carl was alive and in his arms. Carl was his again. And he would never let him go. Movement towards them caught his attention and on instinct, he growled.

"Rick."

He heard her voice. "Lori!" He shifted his hold on Carl as he stood back up and wrapped Lori against him as well. He hugged them both tightly against him. He didn't catch the glares or snarls directed his way. All he knew was he had them back. Against all odds, his family. He had them back.

After a few minutes, Lori finally pulled away. A flash of conflict crossed her eyes and she stepped back, shaking herself.

Reluctantly, Rick set Carl back on his feet and released the boy. Carl's smile slowly fell. "Mom said you were dead." He said softly.

Rick glanced at Lori and then back down at Carl. He grabbed Carl's shoulder and squeezed it. "She had every reason to believe I was."

Glenn and Dale were discussing Merle a few feet away. "Practically rabid." Glenn said. "He did it to save us. And then T-Dog dropped the key and… we had to go."

Dale shook his head slowly. "Can't say I'm sad about losing him. But I'm not looking forward to telling Daryl his brother was left behind."

Glenn nodded. "We could tell him he's dead."

Rick stepped towards them, shaking his head. "No. The truth is always better. I'll take the blame for it."

Dale nodded slowly. "Well… nice to meet you, Rick. Welcome to our humble home." He stepped past Rick, clapping him on the shoulder as he did.

Glenn was suddenly smiling, practically bouncing. He'd been waiting until the happy reunion was over. "Rick, you have to meet everyone." Glenn drug him through the camp, Carl a step behind, and introduced him to everyone there. Jim, the rest of Morales' family, Carol and her daughter Sophia. "Cats." Glenn whispered. "Very shy, keep to themselves. But I think that has more to do with that awful husband of hers." Rick had seen Ed and didn't doubt Glenn. He was a cat Rick wanted to chase up a tree.

"The dog that saved out tails." Glenn was saying to Amy.

Rick smiled sheepishly, ducking his head.

"Thank you." Amy said, stepping forward and throwing her arms around him. She hugged him tight and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for saving my sister."

Andrea rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yeah… he caused it all." She muttered under her breath. "Amy, get off the man." Amy laughed and let her sister pull her off. "Come on, Amy." Andrea turned back to Rick and smiled at him. "Thanks. Honestly."

"You're welcome." Rick said with a nod. He turned and his eyes sought out Lori. She was standing at the edge of the camp with Shane. Rick frowned, wondering what they were talking about that had her so agitated. Carl grabbed his hand and Rick smiled down at him. When he looked back up, Lori was gone and Shane was watching him. Rick waved and smiled and Shane walked off.

Lori returned twenty minutes later, wet and smelling strongly of soap. Rick wrinkled his nose at the strong, perfumed smell. Lori smiled. "Sorry. We have to use what we find. We don't have the luxury of being picky because our husbands have sensitive noses." He had smiled and pulled her against him.

A couple hours later, the whole group had settled down around the campfire. "Disoriented." Rick said, wrapping an arm around Carl. "Fear, panic, confusion, all those things. But disoriented, that's a good word for it." He said, nodding.

"Words… sometimes they fall short." Dale said softly.

"I thought…" Rick continued on. "I was… trapped in some coma dream. That I'd never wake up from."

"I'm glad you did." Carl said softly.

Rick looked down at him and hugged him closer. Yeah, he was glad too.

Lori was shaking her head slowly. "When things got really bad, they said they were going to transport you and some of the other patients to Atlanta. But it never happened."

Rick nodded. "I don't doubt it. It looked like the hospital got overrun."

"I barely got them out." Shane muttered from across the circle.

Rick turned his gaze to Shane and smiled. "I can never thank you enough, brother."

Shane swallowed and looked down.

Dale chuckled softly. "Words fallen short again."

Lori leaned heavily on Rick, her head on his shoulder.

A few feet away, Ed was sitting with his timid family in front of another fire. He stood up and threw another log on the fire. He sat back down as the fire blazed up.

Shane cleared his throat loudly. "Take out the log, Ed."

The man didn't look up. He slunk down in his chair and propped his feet up on the edge of the fire pit. "It's cold." He grumbled.

Shane jumped up, his voice rising. "Don't change the rules, man."

"Shane." Rick said evenly.

Shane ignored Rick and stalked over towards the family of cats. Carol shied away as he approached and Sophia scooted closer to her mother. "Ed." Shane barked. "Take out the fucking log."

Ed glared up at him for a second. Then he lowered his gaze and looked over at his wife, Carol. "Take out the log then."

Carol stood up, bent forward, and gingerly removed the log. Then she returned to her seat beside her daughter and wrapped an arm around her.

Shane glared at Ed a moment longer before turning and stomping away.

Ed patted his knee and looked over at Sophia. "Come keep daddy warm."

"Ed…" Carol started and stopped when he glared at her.

Sophia pulled her blanket up over her head, covering herself completely. A moment later, the blanket deflated and a tiny cat popped out from the edge. She was larger than a kitten but still small and delicate, mostly white with golden patches. She hopped up on Ed's lap and curled up.

Rick looked away, shaking his head, and hugged Carl tighter. Idle chatter flowed around the circle. But it wasn't long before Carl was yawning, already half asleep. Rick smiled as he pried the boy off. "I think its bedtime." Carl immediately grabbed onto him again and Rick laughed.

"Yeah, it's getting late." Dale said, getting up.

"I've got first watch." Glenn said.

"No." Someone said. "I'll take first watch."

Rick bent over to pick up Carl and the boy whined. "I can walk, dad." He mumbled against his chest. Lori stood up and he followed her to their tent. He set Carl down and the boy refused to let go of Rick's hand. Rick shrugged and laid down beside him. Without hesitating, Lori laid down on his other side, snuggling up against him. He bristled for a second and hopped she didn't notice. He still remembered her cold words about divorce and custody and him not caring. To him, it felt like a matter of days, not months, since those words tumbled from her lips.

The day before he got shot and fell into coma, she was talking to someone about divorce and custody. Lori didn't know that he knew, unless Shane had told her. But Rick doubted that. He had to talk to her, had to know what was really going on through her head. Who was she really talking to that day before? Had it been a lawyer? Had she started the process while he was in a coma?

But maybe… maybe it felt nice. If he shut off his head and listened to his heart. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He woke the next morning alone in the tent. But Carl's spot was at least still warm so he couldn't have been up long. He stepped out of the tent and Carol waved him over. He smiled at her. "Good morning, Carol."

She was standing beside an ironing board, folding a shirt. She smiled meekly and pointed to a pile of clothes on the board. "I washed your clothes. Their still a little damp but they should dry in the sun."

Rick's eyebrows piqued. "Thanks. You didn't have to."

She met his gaze for a moment before ducking her head shyly.

He headed back to the tent and changed quickly. Then set out to find Glenn. The fox was standing with Dale beside the RV, talking. "Morning Dale. Can I borrow Glenn for a moment?"

Dale smiled and nodded and climbed up into the RV.

"Hey." Glenn said with a wide smile. "What'd you need?"

Rick sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "I've been thinking about him." He said softly.

Glenn's smile faltered and he shook his head. "You're not serious."

Rick stepped closer, lowering his voice. "T-Dog said he chained the door. He thinks it'll hold. Merle could still be alive."

Glenn sighed. "You want to go save him."

Rick nodded.

"You want me to go with you."

Rick nodded again.

Glenn was silent for a moment. He looked down at the ground, then back up at Rick, watching him. "You asking me… or telling me?" He asked slowly.

"Asking, Glenn." Rick said evenly, reaching out to pat him on the arm. "If you won't come with me, I'll go alone. I won't make you." He said, shaking his head. "I'd just feel safer if you did."

"Safer?" Glenn asked, doubt in his voice. "With me?"

Rick nodded yet again and was about to say more when he heard something that made his blood run cold.

Carl screaming. "DAD!"

"CARL!" He turned and ran. "Carl!"

"Over here!" Someone yelled. "There's a walker!"

Rick pushed past Shane and yanked Carl up off the ground. The kid was breathing heavily and terrified but unharmed. Lori was a step behind him and Rick handed him over.

A walker kneeled, hunched over a deer, two arrows stuck in the animal's haunches. T-Dog, Shane, and Dale crowded in behind him. The noise caught the attention of the walker. It abandoned its meal of the deer and rounded on them. T-Dog, axe in hand, stepped forward. He swung the axe hard and severed the walkers head. They all jumped back as the head rolled and the body fell to the ground.

Then there was a rustling in the trees behind the deer and everyone tensed. Rick's nostrils flared, catching the scent of another cat. The leaves parted and a man stepped out. Short, messy dark brown hair, icy blue eyes, ripped and dirt streaked jeans and shirt, and a long, brown and black, long-furred tail. Rick had never seen a more feral looking domesticated shifter before.

Glenn stepped up behind Rick, smiling. He gripped Rick's shoulder as he leaned closer. "That's Daryl. I wouldn't want to be you for anything, dude." He whispered.

Rick glanced sideways at him. "Yeah. I kinda don't want to either."

Daryl lowered the crossbow he'd been holding and growled loudly. "Sonuvabitch! That's my deer!" He snarled. "Chewed up by this…" He turned and kicked at the walker's body. "Filthy, disease ridden, motherless fucken bastard."

Dale stepped forward and reached out towards him. "That's not doing any good, son."

Daryl rounded on Dale, jumping back like the old wolf had bit him. "Nobody fucken asked you, old man." He turned back around and glared at the deer. "Was tracking it for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison." He bent down closer to it, looking. "Whatcha think? Cut around this chewed up part?"

Shane shook his head, grimacing. "Wouldn't risk it."

Daryl sighed, cocking his hands on his hips and shaking his head. "Damn shame."

A collective gasp ran through the small crowd as the walker's head began snapping. "Da fuck?" Daryl stepped towards it, pulling out his bow. He pointed at it and let a bolt fly, piercing it through the eye. "Gotta be the brain. Don't ya'll know nothing? Merle!" Daryl stalked away, looking around. "Git yer sorry ass out here. Gonna cook us up some squirrel."

"Daryl…" Shane followed close behind him, trying to take over the situation.

He spun around, glaring and obviously not a big fan of the wolf's. "What?" He snapped.

"We gotta talk man." Shane said, stepping closer. "There was a problem in Atlanta…"

Daryl stopped, his whole body going rigid. He looked down, his tail drooping slightly. "He dead?" He asked softly.

"Not exactly…" Shane started.

"Not exactly?" Daryl sneered, his attention snapping back up to Shane. "What the fucks that mean? Either he is or he ain't."

Rick pushed through them and stopped in front of Daryl, holding up his hands. "I'll take full responsibility."

Daryl looked at him a moment. "Who the fuck are you?" You asked slowly.

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes." Daryl sneered. "You got something to tell me?"

"Your brother…" He straightened up, met Daryl's icy gaze evenly. "He was a danger to everyone. I handcuffed him on a roof. He's still there."

Daryl's eyes turned completely feral. His lips curled and he sucked in a sharp breath. "Wait a minute, let me process this. You telling me… ya handcuffed my brother to a roof… and left him there to die?"

"Yes…"

Daryl was fast, faster than he looked. He had his knife out and was practically on Rick before anyone realized. Rick jumped back in time to avoid the knife as Shane jumped forward to grab Daryl. Shane forced him to the ground and Rick's eyes widened. Shane looked like he was seconds from snapping the angry cat's neck. "Shane!" Rick snapped. "Ease up."

Shane let out a growl and loosed his grip a bit and Daryl sucked in a large breath.

Rick eyed Shane as he knelt down. "Daryl, right?" He said, meeting Daryl's gaze. "Can we have a calm discussion about this? Think you can manage that?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Yeah." He grumbled.

"What I did… wasn't on a whim." Rick said honestly. "Your brother… you know, right? He does not work well with others." Rick nodded at Shane.

Shane looked doubtful. "Ya sure, man?"

Rick nodded and Shane released him and stepped back. Daryl jumped up, glaring. "Yeah, I know." He grumbled, turning to face Rick. "Merle's a fucking asshole. But he's my brother."

"It's not Rick's fault." T-Dog said, stepping forward. "He gave me the key and I dropped it."

Daryl turned to T-Dog. "Couldn't pick it up?"

T-Dog looked away. "I dropped it down a drain. But I chained the doors. And the stairway's narrow. Ain't no way enough of them get through to break that chain."

"Fuck ya'll." Daryl said louder, gesturing at them all. "Tell me where he is and I'll go get him myself."

"He'll show you." Lori came up behind them, Dale stepping aside to let her through. "Right?" She sneered. "I heard you this morning. You wake up after you just found us and the first thing you do is start planning on leaving us."

Daryl glanced at Rick, watching him.

"Lori…" Rick started forward.

She shook her head and walked off.

"Look man..." Shane rounded on him. "I know you got this… good guy complex or some shit. Think you always have to save everyone. But Merle ain't worth it."

"Hey!" Daryl snapped.

Rick held up his hand, stopping Daryl. "We'll be fine. In and out." He said with a glance at Glenn as he walked over.

"The three of you?" Shane asked. "Risking your lives?"

"Four." T-Dog said, stepping closer.

Daryl rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fuck'n better off myself..."

"You're putting everyone at risk here, Rick." Shane snapped. "You guys leave, that's less to watch the camp."

Rick shrugged. "Ya'll let six leave yesterday."

"Yeah." Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head. "And look what happened." He mumbled.

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" Rick asked.

Daryl took a step closer to Rick. "Can we just go?"

Rick glanced at Daryl. "Hold up."

Daryl grunted loudly and spun around.

Rick watched the cat's back for a moment and shook his head slowly and breathed out. "This is happening Shane." He said softly, turning back to Shane. "I get it. I do. But what we really need… is guns."

Glenn's eyes widened slowly and he nodded. "The guns. I forgot about the guns."

Shane looked at Rick and he shrugged. "Cleaned out the cage back at the station." Rick smiled slightly. "That's worth going back for."

Daryl hissed.

"I mean if it weren't for Merle." Rick said, giving Daryl a reassuring glance. "Either way, I'd be going back."

Carl suddenly came running towards the group. He pushed past them and grabbed Rick's hand. "Mom said you're leaving! I don't want you to go."

_Damn you, Lori_. He sighed and bent down. "Carl…"

"Mom was right. You don't care about us." The pup mumbled under his breath.

"Carl…" Rick shook his head slowly and wrapped his arms around Carl. "That is the farthest thing from the truth. You are the one thing that matters the most to me in this entire world."

"Then why are you leaving?" Carl whispered against him.

Rick pulled away and looked Carl in the eyes. "Because someone got left behind, Carl." Rick inclined his head in Daryl's direction. "Daryl's brother got left behind. And it's my fault."

"Damn right." Daryl grumbled.

Carl glanced over at Daryl. "Sorry about your brother." He said softly. Then he threw his arms around Rick, hugging him again. "Promise you'll come back."

"I promise."

They didn't stick around to argue anymore, though Shane and Lori both certainly tried. Neither of them understood. And Rick knew neither of them ever would. But if Rick didn't at least try to save Merle… "Come on! Let's go!" Daryl shouted from the back of the van as Glenn and T-Dog jumped in. Rick rounded to the front and slipped into the driver's seat.

The drive to the city was mostly quiet. Glenn sat in the front street, directing Rick. "Pull up here. We should walk from here."

"Alright." Rick turned off the van and they all filed out. "Glenn, take the lead."

Glenn looked like he wanted to argue. But instead, he simply nodded and started forward. T-Dog followed but Daryl hung back. "Hey." Daryl said softly, not looking at him. "Sorry bout attacking you." He mumbled barely loud enough for Rick to hear. "An' thanks… fer wanting to go after Merle."

Rick smirked a bit and nodded. "Welcome." He said and they hurried to catch up with Glenn and T-Dog.

The made it to the building without incident. A few walkers in the alley, but they handled them easily with their knives and Daryl's crossbow. They snuck in through the back, careful to avoid the front of the store where the walkers had broken in the day before, and headed up the stairs.

"See?" T-Dog said as they reached the door. The door was still shut and chained. "I told you. They ain't got through."

Rick pulled out the bolt cutters they'd borrowed from Dale and snapped the padlock off. Glenn slipped the chain from the handles and pushed the door open.

"Merle." Daryl called. "Hey Merle. Came back fer ya. Merle!" Daryl ran farther out on the roof. Then he slowed as he saw it. "No! No, no, no. NO!"

Rick rushed forward, gun up. The handcuffs were dripping, covered in thick blood. Beside them, an equally bloody saw lay. And just beyond, the severed hand of Merle Dixon.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** Yay Daryl and Carl! Boo Lori and Shane.


	4. 1:4 Vatos

This has been done for a week. I just keep forgetting to get on the computer. Flip flopping a bit between Rick and Daryl here. Yay for Daryl.

**The Walking Dead: The Shifting Dead  
****Episode 4: Vatos**

He took a deep breath, held it in for a moment, willing himself to calm down. He looked on the verge of tears but no. Not now, not in front of these pussies. He breathed out slowly and shook himself.

"Daryl…" Rick's voice was soft behind him.

Daryl shouldered his crossbow and stepped towards the bloodied hand, ignoring Rick. "You got a do-rag or something?"

T-Dog nodded and stepped forward to hand it over.

Daryl bent down and gingerly picked up the hand. He turned it over and shook his head. "Ain't that a bitch? Blade too dull for the handcuffs." He wrapped the hand up and walked towards Glenn. Glenn looked like he was about to throw up and Daryl suppressed the impulse to smile at him. He moved around Glenn and set the hand in his backpack.

T-Dog and Rick exchanged a glance but neither said anything. T-Dog shook his head and bent down to pick up Dale's tools.

Daryl took out his crossbow again and followed the trail of blood. "Must have used his belt for a tourniquet or something. Be more blood if he didn't, right?" He asked, glancing back at Rick.

Rick stepped up and nodded. "Yeah." He agreed. "I think you're right."

Daryl nodded curtly and followed the trail. Rick glanced back at Glenn and T-Dog before following a step behind the hunter. "Toughest sumbitch I know, my brother. Feed him a hammer, he'd shit out nails." They followed the trail through the building. They passed a few dead walkers which only spurred Daryl on. "Merle!" He screamed.

Rick shot forward and grabbed his arm. "We're not alone here."

Daryl wrenched him off and jumped back. "Don't touch me." He hissed.

"Sorry." Rick said, stepping back.

Daryl glared at him and pushed past them.

"Guys, come look at this." T-Dog waved them over. He was standing over a gas stove, staring at a lit burner.

Glenn leaned over, looking closer. "What's that burnt stuff?"

"Told ya he was tough." Daryl said with a smile. "That's skin. He cauterized his own wound."

Rick grimaced. Yeah, Merle Dixon was a tough one alright. And it looked like he'd escaped out the window. And Rick could tell Daryl was seconds from following him out. "Wait." He barked out forcefully and Daryl paused. "We can't just go running around, hoping we run into him. If he's alive, he'll be smart, right? Hiding, keeping away from the walkers."

Daryl shook his head. "He's my brother."

"I get that." Rick said, nodding. "I do. But we need to keep a level head. We need to get those guns first, alright? You wait that long, and I'll help you look."

Daryl looked at him, met his eyes, and nodded slowly. "I could do that."

T-Dog rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Let's get a move on it. Don't wanna be here a second longer than we need to."

They made a plan, split into teams, and headed out of the building. T-Dog and Rick would go further up the street and wait. Daryl would wait in the alley where Glenn first met Rick while Glenn ran out for the guns. If he got blocked on his way back, he'd head to T-Dog and Rick's spot and they'd all meet up at the van.

Daryl followed Glenn's lead. He could admit it, the kid was a quick thinker and a fast leaner. He dropped from the ladder and looked down the alley. He followed a step behind Glenn and they stopped behind a dumpster. "You got some balls for a Chinamen."

Glenn glanced sideways at him. "I'm Korean." He said softly.

Daryl shrugged as he loaded his crossbow. "Whatever." He watched as Glenn skirted around the side of the building and out of sight. Daryl pressed himself against the wall, waiting and listening. Footsteps behind him caught him attention and he jumped up, crossbow ready.

"Whoa!" The kid jumped back, eyes wide. "Don't shoot me!"

"Looking for my brother." Daryl said loudly, still holding the crossbow at him. "You seen him?" The kid started screaming and Daryl jumped at him, knocking him to the ground. "Shut up! You're gonna bring the geeks down on us."

Two men rounded the building and burst through the gate at the end of the alley. Before Daryl could lift his crossbow against them, he was on the ground. One of them kicked him hard and the other had a bat.

Glenn's bad luck brought him back with the guns at that moment. The two men left Daryl and jumped at Glenn. "That's the bag!" One of them yelled and they both grabbed for it. Glenn tried to fight them off and the bag was dropped in the scuffle. Daryl collected himself and was able to grab his crossbow. He shot one of them, the bolt sinking into the larger guy's ass. And then there was a car and Glenn was being taken away. Daryl jumped up, screaming. But the walkers were crowding in and he there was nothing he could do.

Except… Daryl turned, raising his crossbow to the kid. "I'mma fuck you up!"

Rick and T-Dog came running down the alley. T-Dog grabbed the kid, holding him against the wall, and Rick grabbed Daryl, pushing him back. "Chill out!" Rick said.

"They took Glenn!" Daryl snapped out. "Him and his homie friends." He snarled. "I'm gonna fucken stomp your ass!" Daryl yelling, waving his crossbow around."

"We'll get him back." Rick said. "Go!"

T-Dog grabbed the kid and pushed him down the alley. Rick bed down to grab the guns and his hat and followed behind Daryl. They went back inside the building and Daryl still wouldn't calm down. He was bouncing around the room, spouting off obscenities and threatening the kid, Miguel. He'd even taken Merle's dismembered hand and thrown it at him, threatening to do the same to his feet. Rick had to physically grab the hunter and throw him back a few times. And Daryl would surge forward and get in the kid's face again and Rick would pull him off again.

"All we want is our friend." Rick said calmly as Daryl paced behind him, hissing. "Those men, we just want to talk with them, see if we can't work something out."

Miguel's brave front was wavering. He was shaking slightly as he watched Daryl. "Yeah…" He said slowly, nodding. And then he led them to their base. They stopped outside.

"You try anything…" Daryl said, getting up in Miguel's face again. "Imma put an arrow in your ass too."

Being on his own turf seemed to bring some of his attitude back. He smiled smirked at Daryl and narrowed his eyes. "G'll take that arrow and shove it up yours."

"G?" Rick said as he stood up, trying to cut Daryl off.

"Guillermo." Miguel answered.

Rick nodded slowly and turned. "T-Dog, I want you on top with the rifle." He pointed towards a building. "Can you do that?"

T-Dog nodded, took the rifle, and headed up the fire escape.

Rick pulled the other rifle out and held it out to Daryl. Daryl shouldered his crossbow and shrugged as he grabbed the rifle. "Want me on the other building?"

Rick shook his head. "No. Behind me."

The little meeting hadn't gone as well as Rick had hoped. It hadn't gone well at all. Guillermo came out, ranting about his bag of guns. Then they had paraded Glenn out, held him to the edge of a roof, threatened to feed him to a pack of dogs. Unless they returned with Miguel and all the guns and handed them over. But something in the man's eyes didn't convince Rick. He felt like there was something else going on. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

Daryl stepped closer to him. "So you're really going to hand over the guns?"

"No." Rick said, leaning against the wall of the alley, thinking. After a moment, he pushed off the wall. "You two stay here. Keep eyes on the kid."

"What?" Daryl frowned. "Where the fuck you think you're going?"

"I'm going to sneak in and find Glenn and if that guy was telling the truth about dogs, I'm going to rip their dogs apart."

Daryl shook his head. "I don't think…"

"They're human." Rick insisted. "They won't be expecting it."

Daryl huffed, clearly not pleased. But he nodded and crossed his arms. "Come on. Dog up."

Rick smiled as he grabbed the buckle of his holster. He pulled it off and held it out to Daryl. "Keep an eye on that for me."

Daryl rolled his eyes and threw it over his shoulder. He turned slightly, looking down the alley.

Rick turned slowly and made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his shirt on top. The change was practically instant. His fingers and toes shorted and curled. His nose and ears elongated. His skin darkened as fur formed. One second Rick was standing there, shirtless, the next, a large tan and black German Shepherd was stepping out of the pile of clothes. He let out a bark and Daryl turned around.

"Wait a minute." Daryl said, stepping towards him. "If yer supposed to be a normal, mangy mutt scavenging on the streets, we gotta do something about that clean coat.

Rick snorted and shook his head.

Daryl smiled as he knelt down in front of the large dog. He dug his fingers into the ground and pulled up a handful of dirt. Rick seemed to glare at him and flashed his teeth, but he sat down and let Daryl rub the dirt into his fur. He moved around Rick and rubbed more along his back. Tail, paws, muzzle, Daryl rubbed dirt all over. Then he stood up and stepped back. "Okay. That may be a bit too much. Shake it."

Rick snorted again and shook himself. A cloud of dirt rose from his coat.

T-Dog laughed. "Yeah, too much."

Rick sneezed and shook his head.

"Stay." Daryl said and Rick stood still. He pulled out his knife. "Stay." He repeated and bent forward. He grabbed one of Rick's ears and carefully shaved a patch of fur off. He nicked a bit off his snout and neck and stood up. He slipped the knife back in its sheath.

Rick let out a whine as he rubbed his nose on his leg.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "The fur'll grow back. Stop being a baby."

T-Dog shrugged. "You do look like a mangy mutt now. If they have any shifters on their team, they'd be fooled. If you can act like a dog."

Rick opened his mouth and panted as he nodded his head.

Daryl smiled and waved. "Run along, little doggy."

Rick turned and ran down the alley. He made his way back to Guillermo's base and skirted around it, looking for a way in. He cut down another alley running along it. The walls were high, too high for him to see anything. He jumped onto a dumpster and was able to peer over the edge of the wall. Just over it, there was an open window in the side of the building. Rick pulled himself over the wall and dropped to the ground. He scrambled into the open window and down to the floor.

It looked like a bedroom. There was a bed and a dresser, a mirror on the wall, and what looked like a heart monitor. But it was empty. He slinked over to the open door and peaked out into the hall. An old lady sat in a wheelchair. She looked over at him and smiled. "Hey boy." Rick walked over to her and she leaned forward to pet his head. She ran her hands over his ears. "Oh you poor thing! Felipe, Felipe!"

"Abuela." The man entered the hall and headed towards them. "What… Abuela!"

She smiled, her hand still on Rick's ears, and waved her grandson over. "Get some water for the poor thing."

"Abuela, be careful!"

"Oh stop worrying." She said with a smile. "He don't bite."

Rick bit back the urge to growl as the man came closer. This was one of the men who attacked Daryl and grabbed Glenn. He opened his mouth and panted slightly, trying to play doggy.

Felipe watched them for a moment longer before he shook his head and stepped away.

Rick waited until the man was gone and then put his nose to the ground. He inhaled deeply. Glenn was here. And he was still alive. And all these people… he padded away from the old woman, looking around. The old people, hunched over in chairs… the white walls, the medical equipment… it was a nursing home. These people… they were…

Glenn! Rick bounded towards his new friend, tail wagging wildly despite himself. Glenn was sitting in the corner of a large, open room, magazine in hand. People were littered around the room, some reaching out towards him or cooing at him. He ran straight towards Glenn and let out a soft bark as he sat down beside him.

Glenn set the magazine down in his lap and smiled at the dog. "Hey boy." Rick rested his nose against Glenn's knee and Glenn reached out and scratched behind his ears. Rick leaned into gesture, letting the dog mind take over for a moment. Then he tilted his head and blinked and suddenly Glenn's eyes narrowed. He tilted his head slightly and a smile spread across his face. "Rick?" He whispered. "Is that you?"

Rick lifted his head, nodded once, and laid back down. Glenn shook his head, still smiling, and continued to scratch behind Rick's ears. "It's all an act." Glenn said softly, leaning closer to him. "They're taking care of all the old people here. Like a nursing home or something. These aren't bad guys."

Rick breathed out and blinked. Yeah, he could see that. These people didn't look like doctors. They were fighting and risking their lives… he wanted to help. He needed to help them. He stood up and backed away from Glenn.

Glenn watched him. "I'm staying here, aren't I?"

Rick nodded.

Glenn sighed and leaned back. "But you're coming right back."

Rick nodded again and turned. He ran back to the window he'd come in, avoiding and ignoring anyone who tried to stop him. He scrambled back out the window and hurried to where Daryl and T-Dog waited for him. Rick stopped as he stepped around the corner and looked down the alley.

Daryl was sitting, leaning against the wall, with Rick's hat on his head and Rick's gun in his hands. His tail was curled around his legs, the tip twitching slightly.

Rick opened his mouth and panted loudly, laughing on the inside.

Daryl jerked up, knocking the hat off. "Shut the fuck up."

Rick walked towards him, snorting and shaking his head.

Daryl looked past him, watching the alley, and frowned. "Glenn not with you?"

Rick shook his head.

Daryl groaned and turned his back on him. "Man up so you can tell me what the fuck happened. I don't speak dog."

Rick's lips curled as he padded towards his pile of clothes. A few beats later, he was pulling his pants up over his hips. He bent down and grabbed his shirt. He pulled it on, buttoned it up, and shook himself. He looked over at Daryl. Something about this man already fascinated him. Something about his hard icy eyes or the intense way he held his crossbow or the long curl of his tail…

Rick tilted his head slightly. "Daryl, is that a bandanna tied to your tail?"

The man spun around, a glare on his face. His tail lashed behind him and he sneered. "Ain't none of your fucken business, my tail. Keep your eyes on your own."

Rick held up his hands and shrugged, suppressing the urge to smile. Daryl really was a hot and cold one.

T-Dog came walking down the alley towards them. He breathed out a sigh of relief at seeing Rick. "You're back. Just about to ask Daryl if we should go in after you guys. Where's Glenn?"

Rick sighed as he slipped his belt back on and grabbed his hat. "It's a nursing home. They're protecting the patients. Glenn was never in any danger." He breathed out and shook his head.

Daryl huffed and shook his head. He adjusted the strap of his crossbow and turned slightly. "So why don't he just fucken come out?"

Rick ran a hand through his hair and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I want to help them."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Course you fucken do."

"How?" T-Dog asked.

Rick shrugged. "Give them a chance to do the right thing."

Daryl rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well get on wit it then."

They grabbed the kid and headed down the street. This time, the three of them were heavily armed as they stormed inside. "Guillermo!" Rick called out.

T-Dog was on Rick's left and Daryl fell in on the right, leading Miguel. "Keep quiet." Daryl hissed to the kid.

Miguel nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

Guillermo appeared, dragging with him a group of armed men. "I see my guns, though not all of them are in my bag."

"Not your guns." Rick said evenly. "Not your bag. Now…" He paused for a moment. "I'm going to give you one more chance."

Guillermo frowned. "One more chance to what?"

Rick lowered his gun and stepped closer to Guillermo. "One more chance to tell me the truth."

Guillermo faltered for a moment. "Truth… about what?" He asked slowly.

Rick breathed out and shook his head. "About what you do here, about what you protect here."

Guillermo turned to Felipe and Jorge. Rick glanced back at Daryl and nodded and Daryl lowered the rifle. Rick looked at Miguel and gestured him forward. "Go on."

Guillermo watched the short exchange and clapped Miguel on the shoulder. "You alright?"

Miguel nodded. "They're not bad people. G."

Guillermo nodded slowly. "Alright. You know." He waved at them. "Come on, we'll get your friend."

Rick nodded and the three of them followed close behind as Guillermo let them inside. Rick smiled to himself as they passed the room where he snuck in.

Daryl glanced at him sideways. "What you fucken grinning for?"

Rick shook his head. "Nothing.".

Glenn was still sitting in the same chair, holding the same magazine. He stood up and waved, seeing them. "Hey guys."

"You okay?" Daryl asked, looking him up and down.

Glenn nodded. "Yeah."

Rick pulled Guillermo aside. "You threatened Glenn… we were ready to kill every one of you to get him back." Rick said softly. "That blood would have been on my hands."

"Mine too." Guillermo insisted. "We would have fought back." He shrugged. "You threatened Miguel and shot Felipe."

"Attacked us first." Daryl muttered.

"Maybe." Guillermo smiled. "I'm glad it didn't go down that way. But… we have to protect the food and the medicine."

Rick breathed out a sigh and nodded slowly. "We can understand that."

"How did you know?" Guillermo asked suddenly.

Rick smiled. "I snuck in about twenty minutes ago."

Felipe's eyes widened and he smiled. He turned and slapped Jorge in the back of the head. "I told you there was a dog."

Rick chuckled softly.

Guillermo nodded. "How'd you get in?"

"I can show you. I'm a minute. Here." He turned and held his hand out to Daryl. Daryl rolled his eyes and handed the rifle over. Rick knew what the man was thinking. They needed the guns for themselves. But would a couple really be that big of a loss? He turned to Guillermo and held the rifle out to him.

Guillermo shook his head.

"Take it." Rick insisted.

"Thank you." Guillermo took the rifle.

Rick pulled the bag off his shoulder and set it on a desk. He unzipped it and began pulling a few guns and ammo boxes out. Then as promised, Rick showed them how he snuck in. Glenn, master of making runs, drew them a quick map of places he used, places they could get supplies to help them.

Finally, they were on their way back. They all were beginning to tire, Rick most of all. He still hadn't regained his strength yet from the months he lay stagnant on that hospital bed. He was moving slower than the rest, Glenn and T-Dog several yards in front.

Daryl had stopped and turned back towards him, waiting. "Gave away half our guns." He muttered.

"Not nearly half." Rick said. "It was the right thing to do."

"Yeah, yeah." Daryl nodded his head.

Rick stopped as he caught up with Daryl, standing a few feet from him. "I'm sorry about your brother." Rick said softly. "I really am."

"S'okay. I know."

"We'll come back tomorrow." Rick offered. "You and me. We'll find him." He insisted.

Daryl was looking at the ground. He kicked at a rock and shrugged.

"Guys!" Glenn's voice stopped them. Rick and Daryl hurried to catch up with Glenn and T-Dog. And they saw what stopped Glenn.

"Where's the van?" Rick asked. This was where they left it.

"Musta been Merle." Daryl muttered. "Or someone else."

"Shit." Rick turned and shook his head. Why couldn't they catch a break today? He just wanted to get back to his pup.

T-Dog turned, looking down the road they needed to take. "We walking then?"

Rick shook his head. "We took too long. We walk back, we ain't making it halfway before it's too dark to keep going."

Daryl nodded. "S'right. An' we ain't no good 'ginst them in dark."

Rick let out a sigh. "I promised Dale the hose from the van. He needs it for the RV."

"So… we double back to that construction site?" Glenn asked. "See if we can find another one?"

Rick nodded. "I think that would be best."

Glenn tried to argue, wanting to go alone. But Rick didn't want them to split up again. It hadn't gone well the first time and he didn't want to stay away from Carl any longer than necessary. They found another van without incident and once again, were on their way back. Despite the van, it was starting to darken when they got closer to the camp. Rick was upfront, the bag of guns on the seat beside him. Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl were sitting in the back, silent in the darkening space.

A scream split the air. Glenn was the first to react. "Did you hear that?"

Daryl jumped up and lunged for the back door. He ripped it open, Glenn and T-Dog a step behind him. Rick grabbed the gun bag and jumped out, barely stopping the van. Chaos and screams erupted around them. Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl grabbed guns from the bag. Rick pulled his own out and they started shooting.

Everywhere. They were everywhere. How did so many walkers get there so quickly? They hadn't seen any on the road, hadn't seen any the night before. Just the single one this morning. "Carl." Rick called out. "Lori?"

"Dad!"

Rick pushed through, seeking out that voice. Lori and Carl were pinned against the RV behind Shane. Carol and Sophia were beside them. "In the RV!" He barked out. The four of them slipped inside at his voice and Shane glanced at Rick, his expression volatile. Rick didn't spare a second to think about Shane's radiating hatred. He grabbed one of the loaded handguns from the bag and shoved it towards Shane. Rick pulled more out as Morales and Jim appeared behind him.

Andrea dragged her shaken sister over and shoved a gun in her hands. "Safety off." She said, glancing at Rick. With the loaded guns passed out among them, they finally were able to pick off all the walkers.

Rick was breathing hard, leaning over slightly. He took a deep breath and straightened up. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "What happened?" He asked.

Shane rounded on Rick, knocking him to the ground. "This is your fault." He screamed.

Rick frowned up at him as he pushed himself up on his elbows. "What?"

"This is all on you." Shane continued loudly. "I told you not to go."

Rick's eyes widened slowly. The waves of anger and hatred spilling off Shane clouded his head. His fault? It was his fault? Rick swallowed and looked down at the ground.

"Hey." Daryl snapped. He pushed in between them, knocking Shane back a step. "Fuck off."

Shane stumbled a bit, caught off guard. He glared down at Rick, pushing against Daryl. "This is all on you." He spat out.

Daryl pushed against him again. "Back the fuck off."

"Shane!" Lori's voice rang out. She ran up to him and pulled him back. "What the hell are you doing? Stop it!"

Shane looked at her and his face softened. He turned and let her pulled him away.

Daryl turned and looked down at Rick. He crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "Come on, Sherriff. Get up. Go sleep. Deal with this all tomorrow."

Rick shook his head. "M'taking first watch." He mumbled, not moving.

Daryl nodded and waved the others away when they came with concern. He sunk down a few feet away.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** Maaaaan. I can't WAIT until I get to where they find Sophia. There's one scene I want to write SO BAD! Also… to those lucky enough to watch season 5, please refrain from mentioning it to me. XD Because I'm a looser without cable and only have Netflix. So (other than the first episode that AMC has on their website), I won't get to watch the new season until next year when it gets added to Netflix. Which makes me sad.


	5. 1:5 Wildfire

This wasn't one of my favorite episodes. XD Too much talking and whining. Also I've been depressed and shit and whatever. And my computer's turned into a piece of shit that won't do SHIT. Plus I got really pissed when they killed off one of my favorite characters halfway through season 5 and I quit watching. Stupid Walking Dead show.

**The Walking Dead: The Shifting Dead  
****Episode 5: Wildfire**

Rick opened his eyes slowly. He was curled up on the ground, his tail tucked over his nose. He slowly uncurled himself, stretched, and yawned. He ached all over. Sleeping on the ground just didn't cut it. He rubbed at his neck and looked up. It was still dark out, but not as dark. Still a few hours before dawn, he guessed. He blinked his eyes and sat up. He felt more tired than when he'd fallen asleep.

A few feet away, Daryl was lying on his back, twirling a crossbow bolt between his fingers. Hearing Rick stir, his fingers stilled and he looked over at Rick.

"Were you… uh…" Rick looked away quickly. "The whole night?" He mumbled out.

Daryl shrugged as he sat up. "Pretty much."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Glenn an' Dale kept watch too." The archer said. "We all got enough. Quit worrying about everyone else."

"Heh." He shook his head. Easier said than done. It was just in his nature. Rick took a deep breath and rubbed at his eyes. "Thanks… for last night… Shane sometimes gets worked up."

"Uh huh." Daryl moved closer to Rick and lowered his voice. "Need ta talk to ya bout that." He said softly.

Rick glanced up at him and piqued his eyebrows. "Shane?"

Daryl nodded. "Rick… I was talking to Dale. Something happened yesterday while we were in Atlanta."

"What?"

"Little run in with Shane an' Ed." Daryl said. "Shane bout killed the man. Beat the fucken shit outta him."

"He… musta had a reason." Rick mumbled.

"Reason?" Daryl snorted. "Ta try ta kill 'em?"

Rick frowned and looked away. "Dale told you this?"

"Dale saw it." Daryl said. "Look, I'm not defending Ed. Fucken asshole spent too much time hitting his wife and petting his daughter. But if Shane can't control himself, he's a danger ta everyone."

"You weren't there…" Rick started.

"Not that time." Daryl said softly. "But I've seen him lose it before. Man's a tickin' timebomb."

"He's my friend." Rick said. "My partner. He saved my life."

"Then figure out how to keep him on a leash." Daryl ground out as he stood up.

Rick couldn't help the growl that rose in his throat. He trusted Shane with his life. Hell, he trusted the man with his family. Yes, he'd be the first to admit that maybe Shane had a bit of an anger problem. The 'a bit' part was way understated. But he'd always been able to keep a lid on it. Rick said nothing more to Daryl as he stood up. He pushed past the man and bent over the gun bag. He pulled the walkie out and headed out of camp.

"I don't know if you can hear me but… Atlanta's lost, Morgan. Don't go there. But I found my family. My pup and my wife. We're with some good people now. I wish you'd come with me." He sighed. "Maybe it's good you didn't. We got attacked last night. Lost some of those new people. It… it might have been my fault. I don't know. If I would have stayed maybe…" He paused for a moment. "We'll probably be leaving. As soon as I know where, I'll let you know."

When he returned to the camp, dawn was creeping up. A few people were milling about in silence. No one looked up at him and Rick felt a pang of guilt. Did they blame him? He turned towards Lori's tent. Carl was asleep but Lori was awake, sitting and staring at the sleeping kid. She looked up as Rick peeked in. Her eyes narrowed for a moment at him and then looked back at Carl. Silently, she pushed past him out of the tent and motioned for him to follow her. He looked in on Carl once more before silently following after her. He had the suddenly feeling he was heading out to the firing squad. He could feel the anger radiating off her. He could practically smell it.

She stopped and spun around when they were out of hearing distance from the camp. "Shane was out of line last night." She said. "But he wasn't wrong."

Rick frowned and his jaw dropped open. "What?"

"He shouldn't have yelled."

"Did more than yell." Rick muttered.

"He shouldn't have touched you either." She said, shaking her head. "Or threatened you. But he was right. What happened was your fault. If you'd been here protecting us like you were supposed to, you would have been here to help."

Rick couldn't believe the hatred he heard in her voice, the contempt. Any hope he had that that overheard conversation from a few months back was misinterpreted was shot to hell.

"What if Carl had been attacked?" She snapped angrily. "Or me? What if Shane wasn't there to protect us? Again?" She shook her head. "Do you even care at all?"

He stepped back, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He wondered when she became such a cold bitch. Had he done this to her? "It's who I am." He said softly. "I had to help."

"Help a redneck drug dealer?" She let out a sharp laugh. "Merle isn't worth a shit."

Rick glared at her. "He is to his brother."

Lori rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Neither of them matter. Me and Carl matter. Not them."

Rick put aside the Merle matter for the moment. "I had to get that bag. I told you about Morgan, Lori. I needed that walkie. I told him to follow me here. I couldn't chance him coming. He's got a kid, Carl's age."

"You should have grabbed the bag and come straight back then."

Rick shook his head. "We tried to. But Glenn got snatched by this group of people we thought were hostile. Turned out to be this big misunderstanding."

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Rick blinked. "Glenn saved my life."

"I'm your wife." She said. "Why are these strangers you just met more important than me?"

He shook his head. He couldn't understand why none of them meant anything to her. She'd been the one here with them, living and surviving together for however long. Why didn't she give any of them the least bit of thought? "They aren't more important…" He said softly.

"Then start acting like it!" She snapped, interrupting him. "Start acting like you're my husband."

Rick let out a sigh and rubbed at his forehead. He knew he couldn't make her understand. It was his nature. He could say it a million times and neither she nor Shane would ever understand. "These are good people, Lori." He said softly. "What do you expect me to do?"

"You have this foolish need to help everyone. But you can't do that anymore. Not now. You have to help us. This hero complex of yours has got to stop!" She turned abruptly and stomped off towards the camp.

Rick stood there, starting at her retreating form. Is that really what he had done? In just one day, had he really treated her so badly that she felt abandoned? That's all it had been. Just a little over a day. He leaned against a tree and rubbed at his eyes. He didn't understand. He hadn't changed. Since the day he met her, he hadn't changed. He wondered when she had.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, leaning against a tree and staring at the ground. His whole marriage was going through his mind. Eventually, he pushed off the tree with a sigh. He slowly made his way back towards the camp, not in any real hurry. He passed Daryl and T-Dog, dragging a body.

"Our people go over there." Glenn yelled, tears in his eyes. "We bury our people. They go over there."

Daryl grunted as he and T-Dog turned and dragged the body towards where Glenn pointed. "All infected. Making a mistake. Should burn 'em all." He muttered. He glanced over at Rick as he walked by. Then looked away and headed towards Carol.

"I'll do it." The battered woman said loudly. "He was my husband."

Rick stopped and watched the people around him. Glenn was crying as he shoveled dirt over someone. T-Dog patted the kid on the shoulder as he helped. Daryl stood next to Carol, waiting as she cried and drove a pickaxe through her husband's head. Repeatedly. Then Daryl stepped forward and gently took the pickaxe from her. Amy walked over to them and said something to Daryl. She put her arm around Carol and guided the sobbing woman off. Daryl drug Ed's body over towards T-Dog. These _were_ good people. They _deserved_ his respect. They _earned_ it. He didn't care what his wife said about them. He'd continue to help them. He'd figure out how to convince his wife that it was the right thing to do. He just needed some time alone with her, away from Shane.

Dale was suddenly walking towards him. The old wolf smiled at him and waved. "Daryl talk to you?" He asked softly once he got closer.

Rick let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah." He breathed out. He didn't want to talk about this again. He didn't want to talk about anything right then.

Dale looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

Dale shrugged. "Nothing."

Rick rolled his eyes and shook his head. "He's not a bad guy. He really isn't."

Dale smiled and shrugged again. "You know him better than us, I reckon. At least before. But things like this…" The old wolf paused for a moment. "They have ways of changing people. He may not be the same man you knew. You're a good man. Don't let him drag you down."

Rick shook his head and stepped closer. "You don't know me." He said lowly. "You just met me. You all did."

Dale tilted his head to the side slightly. Then he shrugged and snorted. "You ain't Shane. You're a good guy. We can just… feel it on you."

Rick was about to argue more when Shane and Daryl's voices stopped him. He looked over. The pair was closing in on a man. Jim, Rick thought his name was.

"A walker bit Jim." Jacqui said loudly, backing away.

A bit of an altercation followed. Jim swung a shovel at Shane and T-Dog snuck up behind him. T-Dog held Jim still as Daryl stepped closer and lifted the man's shirt. The bite was huge and grotesque. Daryl stepped away, shaking his head as Jim kept mumbling that he was okay.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head and be done with it." Daryl said loudly, throwing up his arms.

Shane glared at him, not even trying to hide it. "That what you'd want?" He practically spat at the man.

"Fuck yes!" Daryl said loudly, glaring back at him. "I'd thank you while you did it. Or I'd do it myself."

"Never thought I would…" Dale said softly. "But I think maybe Daryl's right."

Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Jim's a person. He's not some rabid dog." All of the shifters present flinched at the comment. "Right now, he's still Jim. He's a sick man."

"For now." Daryl mumbled under his breath.

"We can get him help." Rick continued on. "We should head to the C.D.C. What if it's still up and running? What if they've figured this thing out and have a cure?"

Shane shook his head. "That's a stretch. We need to go the army base. Fort Benning. That's where the three of us were heading before we ended up in Atlanta."

Rick shook his head. "The military were on the front lines. They went down first. No." He shook his head again. "The C.D.C. is our only option."

"You're wrong." Shane said loudly, turning on Rick.

"You're wrong." Daryl said to Shane sarcastically. Shane spun around to glare at him and Daryl glared right back. He inclined his head towards Rick. "I'm with Rick."

Rick glanced at Lori. "You've been quiet. What do you think?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Does it matter to you what I think?"

He turned towards her fully. "Yes it does." He said strongly.

She shook her head. "We're going to the C.D.C. Because you can't stop trying to be the hero."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Fine. You're right. I'm taking Jim to the C.D.C. and Carl's coming with me."

She stared at him a moment. Then turned and shrugged. She left without another word. Shane watched her and then looked at Rick. "You're making a mistake, man." He said. Then followed after her.

Rick smiled at Daryl. "You really think we should go to the C.D.C.?"

Daryl shrugged. "I still think we should put an axe in Jim's head. But… I'll take anything over an army base."

Rick nodded awkwardly. It wasn't the rousing support he'd hoped for from the cat. But… "I'll take it."

Daryl nodded.

They quickly assembled the whole camp together. Everyone but Lori was there. Rick had no doubt she was sulking in the tent with Carl. Rick stepped forward and turned to address them all. He stood up straight, held himself confidently, and spoke strongly. They all turned to listen to him. "I think our best shot is the C.D.C. They were working on this. They may have a solution. They may have a way to save Jim."

"Should be going to Fort Benning." Shane grumbled.

Rick ignored him, continuing on seamlessly as if he hadn't heard the wolf. "Those of you that want to come, we'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow. Get ready tonight and get to sleep early. I'm not telling you to come. You don't have to. I'm not even asking. Just offering. Me an' my family are going. Anyone is welcome to join us."

There were nods and nervous glances passed around the group. No one said anything as they all walked off towards their tents and other various places they slept. Until only Rick, Daryl, and Shane were left. Daryl glanced between them and settled on Rick. Rick smiled slightly and nodded at him. Daryl shrugged and walked off as well.

Shane grumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms.

Rick turned to him and smiled. "Come on. Let's go for a run, sniff out the perimeter."

Shane was bigger than him. Not only in the normal way some breeds of wolves were larger than the average common dog. It was in the way he carried himself when he was in his wolf form. His head lowered, his fur puffed out on end. He was an enormous, terrifying black mass of teeth and claws. And he also had a tendency to let the wolf take over.

Yes, Shane was bigger than him, more muscular and stronger. A wolf practically on steroids. But Rick was sleek and fast. He had the better stamina and endurance. He had the better ears and the better nose. He'd always down played it around the wolf, though. Shane hated to lose. Shane really hated to lose. But Rick'd been having so much fun. And it had been so long since he'd really let go and just ran, really stretch his legs out. He slowed and glanced back. There was no sign of the wolf. But Rick could hear him. He stopped and sat back and panted laughter as Shane stepped out from behind a tree. He let out a growl. Rick panted harder, his tongue wagging as his whole body shook with the motion. Shane started forward and tried to snap at him. But he slipped and Rick darted off before he got too close. To Rick, it was a game. It had always been a game since they were young pups. And it was fun.

But it was getting late. And they had thoroughly checked the woods around the camp. Everything was clear. Rick slowed, finally letting Shane catch up to him. The wolf was glaring at him and Rick suppressed the urge to pant laughter at him again. Instead, he let out a bark and started back towards the camp. Their pile of clothes and gear came into view. Rick was fully intent on shifting and changing. And then something streaked across his peripheral vision. He didn't think. He just turned and darted after it. But he was quickly tiring and the rabbit outpaced him. It dove into a burrow in the ground and Rick pulled up. He stuffed his nose into the hole, sniffed and scratched at it a bit. Yeah, he wasn't having any luck.

He pulled back and snorted, shaking the dirt from his muzzle. He snorted again and panted. He was always criticizing Shane for letting the animal take over. He put his nose to the ground and found his way back to his clothes. But there was no sign of Shane or his stuff. Rick quickly pulled on his clothes and looked around. He briefly wondered where his friend had gone.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Daryl walked around to the back of his truck. He stared at the motorcycle in the bed and let out a sigh. His brother's motorcycle. Though now, he guessed, it was his. He couldn't leave it behind. Merle would kick his ass.

"Daryl…"

He hadn't heard anyone approach. He spun around, ready to pounce and softened immediately. He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the tailgate. "What the fuck ya want Dale?"

Dale stepped closer and pointed to the truck. "May I?"

Daryl shrugged and crossed his arms.

Dale leaned against the tailgate beside him. "I'm concerned about Shane." He admitted softly.

Daryl grunted. "What's new?" He grumbled, looking at the ground.

"I know we've known Shane longer then this new guy." Dale was saying. "But I know you've seen the way Shane is. The moment Rick stepped out of that van, he put Shane's leadership in jeopardy. And you know about Lori."

Daryl nodded. Yeah. The whole camp, he was sure, knew about Shane and Lori. Neither had been exactly discrete about their little romps in the woods. And tents. And once in Dale's RV, much to Dale's displeasure. The day Rick showed up at their camp, Lori had returned to camp stinking to high hell of Shane.

Dale leaned closer to Daryl as he continued. "An hour ago, I saw them. Rick an' Shane. Now… I wasn't trying to snoop… but… I just thought while they were running around, someone ought to watch their stuff… wait until they get back…" Dale paused and shook his head. "Maybe I was snooping a bit. But I hear 'em coming back and hide behind a tree. Shane, he heads right for their clothes and starts changing back. But Rick hears something, a rabbit Shane said and he darts off after it. And Shane pulls out his gun and aims it at Rick."

Daryl's eyebrow rose. But he said nothing.

"He might have used it if he hadn't heard me." Dale said with snort. "He drops the gun and smiles at me. Gave me some stupid story about trying to shoot the rabbit before Rick got it, like some game. But Daryl… the look in his eyes… it ain't no game. That wolf's a ticking time bomb."

"So what?" Daryl snapped after a moment. "Why tell me?"

Dale frowned and shrugged. "Looked like the two of you were getting on."

Daryl rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I decide not to kill the guy for cuffin' my brother to a roof and suddenly we're best friends."

Dale smiled. "Basically yes. Pretty high praise from you."

Daryl grunted and crossed his arms. "I ain't getting between their pissing match. Go tell Rick yourself."

Dale shook his head and crossed his arms. "You know how he reacted to the Ed incident. He's got this blind eye when Shane's concerned. The man's his best friend and he saved his family."

"He tried to steal his family." Daryl corrected.

"Another thing he should be told." Dale said. "By you. And looks like now's your chance." Dale pushed off the truck quickly and slipped away rather fast for an old wolf.

Daryl rolled his eyes and shook his head. Why couldn't people just leave him alone?

"Sorry." Rick slowed and stopped a few feet from him. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Daryl shrugged. "Didn't."

Rick nodded slowly. Then stood there awkwardly, looking at the ground. He actually kicked at the dirt with his boot, like he was nervous.

"What?" Daryl finally asked after a few minutes.

"I just… wanted to say… I'm sorry again." Rick stumbled over the words. "About Merle."

Daryl shook his head. "Don't. Ain't yer fault."

"Yes it is. I promised I'd go back with you." Rick stepped closer to him. "With us leaving tomorrow, that just leaves now."

Daryl looked up at him. "Now?"

Rick nodded. "We leave now and we have a couple hours until dark. We can take my cruiser back to the city limits, see if we can track the van."

Daryl smiled for a split second and looked down at the ground. "Ain't no point." He said. "Merle knew where the camp was. If he'd a wanted ta come back, he would a last night. He made his choice."

Rick stared at him. "What about you? What's your choice?"

"I said I'd go wit ya to the C.D.C. Can't guarantee I won't split after we find out it's a bust."

Rick laughed and nodded.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The next morning, Rick tried to reach Morgan again. He hoped his message got through even though he didn't get an answer. But he wasn't sure. He wrote a quick note and attached it to the discarded box van when he returned to the camp.

"Dad!" Carl ran at him, smiling.

Rick laughed and drew him up in a hug. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"Excited?"

Carl nodded. "But mom's not." He whispered.

Rick bit back the urge to sigh. Instead, he nodded. "She's just worried."

"But it's safe, right?" Carl asked. "It's like a hospital?"

Rick titled his head slightly. "Yeah. We hope so."

Carl nodded. "It is. Everything will be great. Can Sophia ride with us? Her mom's riding in the RV with Jacqui to help with Jim. But she's scared of him. I said she could ride with us."

Rick smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah that's fine. Ask Carol first."

Carl nodded and darted off. "Hey Sophia! He said okay!"

Rick straightened up, still smiling. He watched Sophia peak out from behind a tree, smiling timidly at Carl. He was glad Carl had another kid to play with. They darted off out of his view and he looked around. The camp was stirring and people were starting to gather around.

"We're not going." Morales said. "We have some family. We're heading that way."

Everyone else, though, they all wanted to come. Most seemed happy to be leaving. Amy especially. She zipped forward and threw her arms around Rick. Again. Rick had smiled at her, prying her off. They all climbed in their vehicles and set off.

The drive to the C.D.C didn't go as smoothly as Rick had hoped. Jim got worse really fast. Against Rick's better judgment, Jim was left against a tree by the side of the road. It's what Jim said he wanted. But… Rick let out a sigh. He still felt like he was abandoning the man.

"Now we head for Fort Benning." Shane said after Jim was behind them.

Rick shook his head. "We're almost there. We stick to the C.D.C."

Shane had growled and stormed off.

It was getting dark when they finally arrived at the C.D.C. Stopping his cruiser and turning the key, he felt sick to his stomach and wondered it Shane had been right all alone. This looked bad. The whole parking lot was littered with dead bodies. No lights or any signs that anyone was still around. Rick got out of the car with a sigh.

"Doesn't look good." Daryl said, joining him.

"No shit." Shane snapped.

"That's not helping, Shane." Shane growled and Rick ignored him. "You guys stay here. I'll check it out."

"No." Lori said, pushing in beside him. "You wanted us to come with you. So we're going with you."

Rick bit back a sigh and nodded. The whole caravan got out of their vehicles and crowded together. "Stay together." Rick said. He led them through the bodies, carving a path as quickly as possible. All of them appeared dead, like really dead. They'd been there a while. He stepped over the last one and stopped at the door. He knocked loudly. There wasn't an answer.

Sophia suddenly screamed and everyone turned. Behind the group, a few of the dead bodies they had passed were starting to move. Half the group stepped forward and lifted their guns and weapons against them. Lori, Carol, Amy and the kids pressed closer to the door.

"I knew this was a bust." Daryl shouted.

"No fucken shit." Shane hollered.

"We should have gone to Fort Benning." Lori snapped.

"That's where we're going." Shane said. "Now!"

"We'll never make it!" Andrea shouted.

"Wait!" Rick said, pointing up. "The camera moved!"

Shane growled. "We have to go now!"

"It moved!" Rick waved his arms in front of it.


	6. 1:6 TS-19

It occurred to me that writing these chapters should be easy. Like 90% of them is copied from the show. Especially the first ones until other things start happening. So… I'mma try to post more often. So let's enjoy Shane being an ass, Lori a bitch, really drunk Rick (he's so fun!), and Daryl… being Daryl.

**The Walking Dead: The Shifting Dead  
****Season 1  
****Episode 6: TS-19**

Bright light blinded then all. The door had opened. Rick blinked in the light and looked behind him. They were all staring at him, expectantly. Rick nodded. Okay. "Shane, take the right, Glenn the left. Daryl, you get the back." He said, turning back around and lifting his gun. "Stay close, move together. Keep your eyes open for anything." They stepped inside, moving together. Rick flared his nostrils, breathing in deep as he looked up. All the way up. It felt bigger from the inside. "Hello?" He called out.

"Anybody infected?" They all turned, guns up, as the man appeared. Just one. He didn't look important. And he had a large gun pointed at them.

Rick slowly lowered his gun and straightened up. "No." He shook his head. "Was one. Didn't make it."

The man nodded but didn't lower his gun or move. "What do you want?"

Rick let go of his rifle, let it swing to his side. He held up his hands. "A chance." He said.

The man eyed him a moment longer. His eyes moved through the group, like he was studying them all. "All shifters?"

Shane grumbled something from behind him and Rick quickly answered before his friend blew up. "Most." He said. "There were more humans with us. We got attacked by walkers. Then split up. But we're not… uh…" Rick stumbled over the words.

"We ain't racist." Daryl snapped.

"Daryl!" Rick let out a sigh and shook his head.

The man smiled slowly and nodded again. "You want in, you all submit to a blood test."

Rick nodded. "We can do that."

"Once this door closes, it stays closed." He said as he stepped aside.

"Bad feeling." Daryl muttered, coming up beside him.

"Can't go back out tonight." Rick whispered. "We stay here tonight, learn what we can, we can leave tomorrow if we need to."

Shane pushed between them. "Could be halfway to Fort Benning." He mumbled something more under his breath and glared at the unnamed man as he walked past. Lori followed close behind him, pulling Carl with her. Slowly, they all followed.

"Vi." The man said, once they were all ushered into a giant elevator. "Seal the main entrance. Kill the power." The elevator began moving downward, slowly.

"Rick Grimes." Rick said, holding out his hand.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner."

Rick smiled as they shook hands. "Thank you, Doc."

The elevator stopped and Jenner led them out and down the hall. They were underground, Jenner confirmed. A long way down, it seemed. It felt weird, unnatural. But they were out of night air and away from the walkers. Rick wasn't going to complain.

"Try not to think about it." Jenner told Carol with a smile. "It gets easier." He continued forward and stopped just inside a large, darkened room. It was full of electronic equipment. "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." Jenner said. Seconds later, the room was lit up.

"Where is everybody?" Rick asked slowly, looking around. They hadn't seen anyone else. No sign or sound of anyone except this Vi person.

Jenner let out a laugh. "Just me. Vi, say hello to our guests."

A computer voice answered. "Hello guests."

Jenner let out a sigh and turned to them slowly. "Sorry. I'm all that's left."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

True to his word, Jenner took blood tests of everyone. Shane glared at him while he did it. Daryl's lips twisted in a hiss. Sophia whimpered a bit when the needle poked her. And Andrea waved on her feet. "She hasn't eaten in days." Jacqui said. "None of us have."

Jenner leaned back with a smile. "You should have said so sooner."

A short time later and they were all sitting around a table, eating, drinking, and laughing. It was the most relaxed and happy the group had been. Dale gave Carl a sip of whine against Lori's wishes and everyone laughed more when he stuck out his tongue and shook his head, claiming it was gross. Even Daryl seemed to lighten up with a bit of alcohol and food in him, joking about with Glenn and trying to get him drunk.

It was all going great until Shane's loud voice broke the ambiance. "So doc." He practically spat, turning to look at him. His eyes narrowed into a glare. "When ya gonna tell us what happened here?"

"Shane." Rick said, looking over at him.

Shane turned his glare on him. "Supposed to be figuring out what happened here."

"We're celebrating, Shane." Rick said. "This isn't the time. Not in front of everyone."

"Why the fuck not?" Shane snapped, his voice getting louder. "Why you drug us here in the first place, right? You wanted answers. We found one guy. All he's done is take our blood."

"Not all he's done, asshole." Daryl said, grabbing a bottle of wine off the counter and taking a swig.

"Nobody talking to you, cat."

"Shane." Rick said louder.

Jenner didn't seem fazed at all. He waited for the banter to finish and turned to Shane. "A lot of people just gave up." He said. "Went home to their families when things got bad. When the military fell… many bolted. Some just… opted out."

"You didn't." Amy said softly.

"Why not?" Andrea asked.

"I… kept going." Jenner said with a shrug. "Kept hoping to… do good." He trailed off and looked away.

Glenn shook his head and looked at Shane. "Man, you're such a buzzkill."

Shane didn't say anything for once. He just looked down at the table.

The party ruined, Jenner showed them where they could sleep for the night. "Couches are comfy. There's cots if you'd prefer. There's a rec room at the end of the hall, just don't plug in the video games. Uses too much power. That goes for all of you. Watch the hot water if you take a shower." He stepped out of sight into a room.

Amy's eyes widened. "Hot water."

T-Dog laughed. "That's what the man said."

Everyone took turns, heeding Jenner's words. Rick was fast. In and out. He didn't even use the hot water, feeling a bit guilty that not too long ago, he'd gotten a hot shower with Morgan and Duane. Lori tried to coax him into hers. He shook his head and went in search of Jenner. After grabbing a nearly full bottle of wine.

He took a few sips as he stepped into the big room. Jenner was sitting, hunched over a computer screen. "How's the blood?" Rick asked, trying hard not to slur his words.

Jenner stopped and looked up at him. "No surprises."

Rick nodded, taking another drink. He attempted to lean on one of the counters. But he missed it and landed on his ass. He laughed and took another drink.

"Are you okay?"

Rick nodded. "Am now. You did that. You saved us."

Jenner smiled. "You already thanked me."

Rick shook his head. "No. You don't understand. You don't know what it's like out here. My boy… my pup an'wife…" He took another drink. His words were starting to slur. "N 'em stormy eyes."

Jenner tilted his head. "Stormy eyes?"

"M brown." Rick said. "She's brown eyes. Wait… whatwas I sayin'?"

Jenner shook his head. "I honestly have no clue."

Rick blinked. "We're all just… waiting to die out there. It's only a matter of time before they do… before everyone I love is dead."

Jenner smiled. "I think you should get some sleep."

Rick pointed the now half empty bottle at him. "Yes. Doctor's sssright."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Carl and Sophia were put to sleep. Andrea too, after she'd gotten sick and threw up everything she'd just drank. Amy excused herself with a smile and went to help her sister. Carol went to bed next. And then Jacqui. Glenn, Dale, and T-Dog were laughing and singing some rap song Daryl didn't know. He was surprised Dale knew it. Lori was across the room, thumbing through a magazine. Shane was hovering behind her, staring. And Daryl was sitting on the couch in the corner. Rick stepped into the room, tripping over himself. Nobody seemed to notice as he crossed the room and dropped on the couch beside Daryl. He took a swig of the wine bottle, now nearly empty.

Daryl rolled his eyes and yanked the bottle out of his grip. "You've had enough." Daryl said, draining the rest of the bottle and bending over to set the bottle on the ground beside the couch. And then suddenly, Rick was leaning against his side, rubbing his head against Daryl's shoulder. "Rick, man. Quit it." He lifted his arm to push him away and Rick just snuggled in closer, against him, rubbing against his leg. "Rick. Get off."

"Pet me." Rick slurred.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Fucken dogs, man." He glared at the man's head but still touched his finger tips to Rick's dark curls. The man leaned into the touch and Daryl looked away quickly, hoping no one could see them in the corner. Across the room, though, Lori was scowling at him. He met her gaze and her eyes narrowed. She got up and left the room. Shane was watching her and followed.

Daryl shook his head. He could see the intent on the man's face. Daryl never liked Shane. Not from the moment he met him. And his opinion only got worse. Shane was actively going after his best friend's wife while Rick was too drunk to notice. Daryl's hand stopped moving as thoughts distracted him and had slipped from Rick's hair. Rick clearly didn't like that. He growled low in his throat and rubbed at Daryl's hand harder. Then he actually tried to climb into Daryl's lap. And Daryl promptly pushed him off onto the ground. And Rick tried to rub against his leg.

Daryl rolled his eyes and stood up. He bent down and grabbed Rick by the arm and hauled him up. "Time fer bed, you crazy dog."

Rick let out a whine as Daryl pulled him out the door and down the hall. Daryl quickly found the room he was bunking in with his wife and son. Carl was asleep on the couch. There was no sign of Lori. Daryl quietly pushed Rick towards the cot in the center of the room. "Bed time." He said, pointing to the cot.

Rick glanced at the cot and then back at Daryl. He stuck out his lower lip.

"No." Daryl shook his head. "Stay. Rick, stay. Stay." He repeated, louder.

Rick continued to pout, his tail between his legs, as he climbed onto the cot and curled up.

"Fucken dogs." Daryl muttered, leaving the room. He walked down the hall, intent on returning to the rec room to if he could scrounge up another drink. He passed a closed door but stopped. A breathy moan stilled him. He stepped closer to the door. He could hear voices.

"My husband is in the other room." Lori mumbled.

There was a laugh. Shane. "Your husband is begging some redneck filth to pet him."

"He gets overly affectionate when he's drunk, you know that." Lori said, her voice sounding stronger. "It means nothing. Give him enough and he'd be in there humping Dale's leg."

There was a scraping noise, like someone pushing a chair or a desk. "Look. I'mma tell you a few things and you're gonna listen to me." Shane said loudly.

"Not now." Lori hissed, her voice getting closer.

"It's never the time. Lori." Shane sounded closer.

"You told me my husband was dead."

"I thought it was." Shane said softer. "Couldn't feel a heatbeat and he wasn't breathing. He shouldn't have survived."

"He did." Her voice was softer, like she was about to break.

"If I could have, I would have traded places with him. I'd trade places with him now."

"Don't…" She sounded close to tears.

"Because I love you."

"No, Shane…"

"I love you!" He said more urgently. "Few minutes ago you were into this."

"I came to my senses."

"Don't say that. You know you want it."

"No! Shane, NO!"

Daryl through the door open. Shane and Lori were standing a foot from the door. Shane had one on her back and the other down her pants. "She said no, asshole."

Shane slowly let her go and stepped towards Daryl. "Imma fucking rip your tail off with my teeth."

Daryl didn't flinch. He stepped closer, practically bumping his chest into Shane's. "Touch me an' see what happens."

Shane shook his head and stepped around Daryl. "Ain't worth my fucken time."

Daryl watched him go and shook his head. "Asshole." He turned back to Lori. "You okay?" He asked softly. He didn't really like the woman. But she was Rick's wife and Carl's mother. And he kinda liked them. Sometimes. And no one deserved to be treated like that.

She glared at him, once again. "Don't talk to me." She pushed past him.

Yeah. He didn't like the woman.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Someone was poking him. In the head. Someone horrible was poking him cruelly in the head. Rick groaned, batted the small hand away, and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Dad." Carl whispered, tugging the blanket back down.

Rick slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the light. "Morning." He mumbled.

"Are you hung over?" Carl asked with a smile. "Mom said you'd be."

"Mom is annoyingly right." He mumbled.

Carl smiled again. "Get up and get dressed. T-Dog made eggs."

Rick let out another, louder groan as he rolled over and sat up. The first thing he realized… he was naked under the blanket. Second thing, he didn't remember going to bed or getting undressed. He didn't remember much after he opened that second bottle of wine. He rubbed at his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. "You go on." Rick told Carl. "I'll be right there. Just… slowly."

Carl giggled and darted off.

Rick followed after he pulled his clothes on. Much more slowly, like he promised. He stepped out into the hall. And that's all the farther he made it. He took a deep breath, fell back against the wall, and leaned forward. Yeah, that was a bad idea. Moving was a bad idea. Breathing was a bad idea.

"Still alive?"

Rick didn't glance up as the archer came closer. He snorted. "Wish I wasn't."

Daryl grunted in answer, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile.

Rick took a deep breath and straightened up. "I didn't uh…" He blinked, trying to remember last night. He remembered Daryl. "I uh… I asked you to pet me, didn't I?"

Daryl nodded. "Just a couple times."

Rick let out a groan. "I'm sorry. This is the reason I don't drink. I get…" He didn't know how to explain it. "Overly friendly."

"That's one way to say it."

"Did I ask you to rub my belly too?"

Daryl piqued an eyebrow and shook his head. "No."

Rick breathed out. "Good. Sorry. Anyone else?"

Daryl shook his head. "Don't think so. Jus' me."

"I'm so sorry, Daryl."

"Wouldn't worry 'bout it. Got soft hair."

"You didn't!"

"You were very determined." Daryl said. "Very. Had to shove ya off when ya tried to climb on my lap."

Rick turned red.

"Had to drag ya to yer room."

Rick leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Its'ok." Daryl said, walking past him. "Go eat."

Breakfast was still going on when he stepped into the kitchen area. A few of them teased him, all smiling and in good spirits. He sighed and sunk down in the empty chair between Carl and Dale.

Glenn let out a groan from across the table. He didn't look like he was fairing any better than Rick.

T-Dog smiled and was saying something about eggs, dishing them onto the plates around the table. "Protein helps the hangover."

Rick blinked his eyes and picked up a bottle of aspirin off the table. He pulled it closer to his face, staring at it.

"From Jenner." Dale said. "Though we might need it."

"Help me, please."

Dale reached over and took the pill bottle from him. He popped it open and pulled a few out. Amy appeared behind him, smiling and holding two glasses of water. She set them down in front of Rick and Glenn as Dale doled out the pills. Rick and Glenn exchanged looks and swallowed the pills.

"Don't ever, ever, ever let me drink again." Glenn mumbled out.

"Daryl's fault, wasn't it?" Amy said with a laugh. "Think he was trying to get you drunk."

Shane walked in then, Lori a step behind him. Lori went to sit next to Carl, not looking at Rick. Shane nodded in greeting and headed to the counter.

"Where is Daryl?" Glenn asked. "Please tell me he's dying somewhere."

"Saw him in the hall." Rick said. "After I got up."

"He came in earlier." Amy said.

T-Dog returned to the stove to continue making more of the powdered eggs.

Jenner walked in a few minutes later. "Morning."

"Morning doc." A few of them said.

"Hey doctor." Dale said, turning around. "Don't mean to badger you first thing…"

Jenner let out a soft laugh. "But you will anyways." He took a sip of his coffee and turned towards them, leaning on the counter. "Finish up here. I have something to show you."

Twenty minutes later, Jenner led the group to the big room. He set his cup down on his terminal. "Vi, playback TS-19."

"Playback of TS-19." The robotic woman's voice said. An image of a brain appeared on the giant screen behind them. Jenner showed them video of the infection spreading through the brain of the test subject, an avian shifter. "An Osprey." Jenner said with a sad smile.

"Hawks are rare." Daryl mumbled.

Jenner nodded. "Very. Only one I ever met." He turned back to the screen. "Those lights." He said, pointing. "Those are a person's life. Memories, experiences, thoughts… everything. It's what makes you… you. What makes you unique and human."

"Well…" Rick mused softly as he leaned against one of the counters.

"Or animal." Jenner said with a smile. "All the lights the same. Vi, scan to the first event."

"First event?" Andrea repeated.

"This person, test subject 19, was bitten… infected." Jenner continued on. "And volunteered to have us record the process." The image of the brain started to darken a bit. "The virus is transmitted through biting. It travels along the nerves to the spinal cord and then to the brain and multiplies. From there, it travels through other nerves to glands, organs, everything."

"S'why they thought it was rabies." Daryl said from the back.

Jenner turned to look at him and nodded. "Yes." He said loudly. "Fever, headache, restlessness, confusion. It all pointed to an animal born virus. Just… vastly accelerated. Normal rabies can take anywhere from ten to fifty days to reach the brain. Longest case was over a year. Ample time to get treated. But this…" He turned back to the video. "This patient… this patient died after 53 minutes." The brain on the screen went completely black.

"That's what happened to Jim." Sophia said softly and Carol hugged her tighter.

"Scan to second event." Jenner said. "Resurrection times vary widely. We've reports of as little as three minutes. Longest was eight hours. All shifter cases were under an hour. TS-19… 13 minutes and seven seconds." In the image, the base of the brain began to light back up.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked.

"No." Jenner said, shaking his head. "Just the brain stem. Gets them up, gets them moving but… nothing like before. The frontal lobe, the _you_ part, that doesn't come back. Just a mindless shell driven by instinct."

There was a flash on the screen and half the room gasped. "What was that?" Carol asked.

"You shot the patient in the head." Andrea said.

Jenner didn't answer. "Vi, power down." The room slowly darkened.

"That's it?" Andrea asked. "That's all you know?"

Rick shook his head. "Somebody somewhere must know more."

Jenner shrugged. "Everyone we were in contract with… we lost. It's been dark for weeks now." He turned slowly to face them. "One of the earliest reported cases was from San Angelo, Texas. A sheep farmer, a wolf shifter, something was coming in at night, killing his sheep but not eating any of them. He suspected it was a rabid wolf. The next night it showed up, he attacked it as a wolf, got bit pretty bad on the leg. He died 74 minutes later while at the hospital, waiting on a rabies test. 23 minutes after that, he came back and infected half the hospital before anyone realized." He shook his head slowly. "People did think it was animal related… that it was only shifters. A lot of people."

"You didn't." Andrea said.

Jenner shook his head. "I did. For a while. She convinced me otherwise."

"TS-19 was your wife." Amy said softly.

Jenner turned to look at her and nodded. "She was something special. She ran this place." He said sadly. "I just worked here."

Things got quiet after that for a bit. Everyone milling about… thinking, digesting. Rick's head was spinning, for more reasons than one. This was a bust. A complete bust. Everything they had learned… nothing would help them. Nothing would…

"Dr. Jenner." Dale was the first to break the silence. He walked over towards the man. "I hate to keep bugging at you but… that clock… it's been counting down since we got here. What happens at zero?"

Rick glanced over at it. He'd seen it before, he knew he had to of. It just didn't register in his mind.

Jenner hesitated. He breathed out slowly. "The generators run out of fuel."

"And then?" Rick asked.

Jenner walked out of the room, leaving them all hanging.

"Vi." Rick said loudly, not even knowing if the computer would answer him. "What happens when the generators stop?"

"Facility-wide decontamination will occur."

Glenn frowned. "Decontamination? What's that mean?"

"We're going to find out. Lori, Carol, take the kids downstairs. Daryl, keep an eye on Jenner. You three, with me." He said, pointing to Glenn, T-Dog, and Shane. The three nodded and followed Rick down into the basement. He found a map and gave it a quick glance. "This way." He said. "I think." They split up and searched the basement. All they found was a lot of empty generators and empty fuel drums. The lights kicked off before they finished.

"Emergency lighting on." Vi said over the intercom.

They came up from the basement just as Jenner came down, Daryl and the group trailing him. "I'm talking to you!" Daryl snapped. "How can a building shut itself down?"

"You'd be surprised." Jenner said.

"Rick!" Daryl called out. "Listen to what…"

Rick held up his hand. "Jenner." He said loudly, stepping up to him. "What's happening?"

"All nonessential power uses are being dropped." Jenner said. "The system's designed to keep the computers running to the last second."

"Let me tell you something…" Shane started as he lunged for Jenner.

"Shane!" Rick darted after him, pulling him back. "Doesn't matter. Lori." He turned around. "Grab our things. Everyone, pack up. We're out of here. NOW!" He yelled.

"Okay." Lori nodded and turned, fear driving her to complacency.

An alarm went off, continuously ringing. Rick covered his ears, the sound too loud for his sensitive ears.

"What's that?" Carl shouted over the noise.

"30 minutes to decontamination." Vi announced.

"What the fuck's going on here?" Shane yelled.

"Ya'll heard him." Daryl shouted. "Get your stuff and let's go! Now!"

Jenner walked over to the control panel. The door to the upper levels shut.

Glenn turned, wide eyed. "Did you just lock us in?"

Jenner wasn't listening to any of them. He was looking into a camera lens, talking. "We hit the 30 minute mark. I'm recording."

"You son of a bitch!" Daryl was running towards Jenner.

Rick was too far away to stop him. "Shane!" He yelled.

The wolf was happy to oblige. He leapt at Daryl and yanked him back.

"Jenner, you open that door now!" Rick screamed.

Jenner shook his head. "There's no point. Everything's closed. Everything's locked. There's no power. Even if I wanted to… I couldn't help you. I told you. Once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that."

Rick shook his head. "I didn't know you meant for good!"

"Do you know what we did here? Do you know?" Jenner was up and screaming. "We protected everyone from nasty stuff. Weaponized viruses…"

Everyone was screaming and crying at once, Rick was having a hard time thinking. Jenner and Vi were explaining. Explosions. He had heard the word explosions. And Jenner was still talking. Going on and on like it was some gift. Like blowing them all up was the perfect end. For the briefest moment, Rick actually considered. It would be easier. No more fighting. No more death. Just… nothing.

"Open the damn door." Daryl screamed. Shane suddenly appeared behind him with a large axe. T-Dog followed with a pickaxe he threw to Daryl. They took turns, pounding the door.

Jenner just laughed. "Door was designed to withstand a rocket launcher."

"You're head ain't."

Rick turned as Daryl came towards Jenner again. "Daryl, no!" He said, grabbing him.

Daryl wrenched away and ran back to the door.

"Last night, you told me it was only a matter of time, Rick." Jenner said. "Before everyone was dead."

Carl turned to him and grabbed his hand. "Dad!"

And then Shane was screaming and pointing a gun at Jenner and when Jenner didn't flinch, Shane began unloading the clip in all the surrounding monitors. Rick turned and wrestled the gun from him. He caught him off guard and knocked Shane to the ground. Rick stood over him, prepared to hit him again if needed. Shane averted his eyes and didn't move.

"Jim didn't have a choice." Rick said, straightening up and turning around. "Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. That's all we want. A choice. A chance. Let us keep trying. For as long as we can."

Jenner looked away and shook his head. The clock ticked away as he stared down at the monitors. "The top is locked down. I can't open those." He walked over to the control panel.

Daryl finally stopped swinging the axe as the door opened. He spun around. "Let's go! Now!"

Everyone turned and ran toward the door. Rick hung back.

"There's your chance." Jenner said. "Take it."

"I'm thankful." Rick held out his hand.

"One day, you won't be." Jenner grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. He leaned towards Rick and whispered to him. "We're all infected." He said. "We all turn when we die."

Rick's eyes widened and all the color drained from his face. But he pushed it aside. He'd think about that later. Right now, he had to get his pup and everyone else out of there. "Everyone out! NOW!" He ran to follow, Daryl having already started them up the stairs. Jacqui had refused to come. And that was her choice. Rick grabbed Carl and pulled him along. "We need to hurry."

Daryl and Shane were already at the windows when Rick stepped out of the stair well. But the axes weren't doing any damage. T-Dog can up with a chair and it did no good. Shane shot at it and that at least put a crack in it. But still, it held fast. And then Carol pulled out the grenade she'd swiped from Rick's clothes that first night he was in the quarry.

"Everyone get back!" Rick knelt by the window. He squeezed the trigger, pulled the pin, and dropped it.

The explosion rocked the room and the window finally gave way. They all ran outside, taking on the walkers in the parking lot as they raced down their vehicles.

Rick glanced at his watch. They cut it too close. "Everyone down!" He hollered out the window.

The blast was deafening. And then… there was just nothing. The building was gone. Rick took a deep breath and started his cruiser. He pressed the gas pedal and pulled away, the other vehicles following in a line behind him.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Some Ramblings: **Season 5 finally got added to Netflix and I watched it all. And it got me wondering; just how much time had passed from the beginning of the apocalypse to the end of season 5. How old is Judith? How old is Carl? If Sophia was alive, how old would she be? And Beth, for that matter. Given that pregnancies last 37-40 weeks, that's 9-10 months. If you believe Shane's the father of Judy, Lori could have gotten pregnant right away. If you believe Rick's the father, then it would be more like a year after the zombie outbreak that Judy was born. And Carl starts out as 9. So he's 10 when Judy's born. And comparing the few interactions we've had of Judy with my friend's kid who's almost 3, Judy can't be more than 2. Granted I only saw season 4 and 5 once all the way through, but I can't remember much of Judy. But she's not talking or walking or doing anything but crying and being carried around or laying in a box. My friend's kid has a clear personality and doesn't shut up. So Judy can't be more than 2. Which means it's been about 3 years. Which means Carl is 12. And Chandler Riggs is 16. He might be able to pull off being 14. But there's no way to convince me Carl's 12. Sophia's actress is also 16. Beth's actress though, she's 30. Which surprised me. Because I imagined Beth as 15-17 when she first appeared. And being at most 19 when she died.

So all-in-all, I don't think there's been enough time skips in the series. Kinda sucks, working with kids. Because you can't stop them growing up on screen. But Judith should totally be older.

No real point to this other than I've been thinking about it a lot over the last couple of days. A lot. Like weirdly obsessing. I don't know why.


	7. 1:7 Atlanta Reprieve

This is a deleted scene/opening for season two. I think it makes a better ending to season one so I included it here as an extra chapter. Mostly so Rick can have some whiny inner monologues.

**The Walking Dead: The Shifting Dead  
****Season: 1  
****Episode 7: Atlanta Reprieve**

Lori was silent beside him in the passenger seat. Rick glanced at her sideways, watching her. She looked tired and dazed as she stared out the window. He doubted she even saw anything. He glanced in the rearview mirror. Carol looked just as shaken, her arms tight around her daughter, who had fallen asleep. Carl caught him looking and blinked. But then he just looked back out the window. Broken. They all looked broken.

Rick looked out in front of them. The road looked clear. It looked like a good place to pull over and figure out what to do next. He rolled down his window and waved. Then slowly pulled off to the side of the road and turned the car off. "Lori." He said softly, turning towards her. She didn't move. "I'm going to talk to Shane and the others, okay?"

He saw her reflection in the window blink. But she made no other moves that she was listening. Carl leaned forward over the seat. "I'll keep watch." The kid said softly.

Rick smiled at him and patted him on the arm. "Okay. I'll be right back." He opened the door and slipped out silently, closing the door behind him. Dale, Shane, Glenn, and Daryl filed out, following him as he moved a few feet away from the caravan.

"What's up?" Glenn asked, his eyes darting around. "Something happen?"

"No, no!" Rick said quickly, shaking his head. "Just don't have a heading. Can't just keep driving without a plan. We're just wasting gas."

Glenn breathed out and nodded.

"What's out next move?" Shane asked evenly, looking at him. "Got any ideas, Rick?"

Rick glanced over at him and fought the urge to frown. It was the first time since their reunion that his old friend had voluntarily deferred to him. Rick hated that he immediately felt suspicious. He pushed the thought from his head. "What we need is a night to regroup. We got some friends in town." He said, looking at Glenn. "Place to stay for a night."

Glenn's eyes widened and he smiled. "Yeah. At the nursing home!"

"Wait…" Dale said. "The people who took you hostage?"

Rick shook his head. "Misunderstanding. We left in good terms."

"Don't sound too convincing." Dale muttered.

Glenn shook his head. "No. You didn't see the way Rick handled things. They're our friends. Right, Daryl?"

The archer shrugged. "Maybe."

"Just for a night or two." Rick said. "We get our bearings and decide our next plan."

"Fort Benning." Shane said softly.

"Maybe. We'll discuss it." Rick promised. Shane nodded and again Rick felt like the wolf had some sort of ulterior motive. A couple months ago and such a thought would have never occurred to him. Rick shook himself and they all headed back to their vehicles. Rick climbed in and Lori still didn't move.

Carl appeared over the headrest again. "Where we going?"

"Some friends in Atlanta." Rick said, watching Lori for any reaction.

"Who?" Carl asked.

"Some people running a nursing home." Rick started the car. "Glenn, T-Dog, Daryl and I met them when we went looking for Merle."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"What makes you think they'll take us in?" Andrea asked once they all had gotten out of their vehicles. Amy followed closely behind her. Her eyes where wide as she cast skittish glances around. Andrea shoved a gun in her hands and she was trying not to shake.

Daryl walked past them, shaking his head. "All the guns you gave 'em, they'll probably throw us a party." He said. "Good call."

Rick smiled slightly and nodded. Though he wasn't entirely sure if that was a quip or not. "Group formation again." He said, gathering them up. They walked down the alley and rounded the corner. Rick looked up, expecting to see guards on the roofs like last time. A look out or just someone. But no one came to greet them or attack them. They saw no one.

"Something's wrong." Glenn said, looking around.

"Stay close." Rick warned as they started forward again. But what they found wasn't what they'd expected. The entrance was littered with bodies. Dead bodies being eaten by the not-quite-dead ones kneeling over them. Rick felt sick as he thought he recognized a few of them. He turned around, shaking his head. Glenn looked just as sick. Lori and Carol had grabbed the kids, attempting to shield them. Amy and Andrea had moved to stand in front of them.

"To hell with the noise." Rick said, lifting his gun. He stepped forward and shot the closest one. All undead eyes lifted and settled on the group. Rick continued to fire and the others joined in. They quickly dispatched them all and Rick holstered his gun. "Come on!" He said, waving them forward. "Let's get inside before more show up."

He hoped someone inside was alive. But… as they stepped inside the front doors, all they found was bodies. All shot in the head. Someone had come through and executed them all. Rick suppressed the urge to shiver.

"Leaving or staying?" Lori asked.

"Don't have the fuel." Rick said with sigh. "We have to stay."

Shane nodded, stepping forward. "Rick's right. We stay the night." He turned to Rick. You, me, an' Daryl, we sweep the building, make sure we're alone."

Rick nodded and turned towards Glenn. "Barricade the doors."

Glenn nodded and turned.

Rick, Shane, and Daryl moved together, checking each room. "Clear." Rick said from the doorway of the final room on the bottom floor. He pointed towards the stairs. Daryl nodded and silently started up. Rick and Shane followed close behind.

They checked upstairs, room by room. But everything was the same. Each room they came across had a body, shot through the head like an execution. They found no one alive and no walkers. Wordlessly, they began clearing the bodies from rooms at the end of the hall. Once finished, they headed back downstairs.

Glenn looked at them expectantly and Rick shook his head. "We cleared a few rooms upstairs." Rick said. "We'll be safe for a night. We can barricade them to be sure."

"You mean it this time?" Carol asked softly. "Or are you lying to us like all the other times?"

"Wanna go sleep outside?" Daryl snapped.

Lori glared at him. "That's not helping."

Rick shook his head. None of this was helping. He turned his back on them and rubbed at his forehead. He was starting to get a headache and he just didn't want to deal with any of this. He just wanted to curl up, tuck his tail under his chin, and sleep.

Glenn was shaking his head slowly. "What the hell happened?"

"Got over run." Andrea said, looking around. "Must have been a big herd."

Daryl let out a sharp laugh as he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

She turned on him, glaring. "Got something to say?"

"Andrea!" Amy grabbed her sister's arm.

"This ain't walkers." Daryl said loudly. "Look around. They didn't show up until this was done. Someone attacked this place. Executed 'em all. Or did ya not see the bullet holes in all their heads?"

Andrea blinked at him and let Amy drag her away.

"We need to get some sleep." Rick said, stepping forward. Last thing they needed was another shouting match. They were all too close to snapping. They just needed to sleep. They all needed to sleep. He pointed to the stairs. "Come on. End of the hall."

Shane went up the stairs first, his gun out just in case. Slowly, everyone grabbed their things and headed up. Rick followed last, a step behind Daryl. They all piled into one room and settled down. They split the little food they had left, shared the last bottle of water. Something had to change tomorrow, Rick thought as Carl leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around the kid and let out a sigh. Something had to change.

Lori scooted closer to Rick. "What's next?" She asked softly. "We need to decide."

Shane looked up, his eyes settling on Lori. "Fort Benning."

Rick sighed as he looked at Shane. "I should have listened to you." He said softly. "Would have saved us a lot of grief."

Shane glanced at him sideways, looking like he wanted to say something. But for once, he didn't.

"Who would do this?" Glenn asked softly. "Murder everyone?"

Carl flinched and across the room, Sophia buried her head against her mother. Rick pulled away from Carl and Lori scooted closer to the boy. "Get some sleep." Rick said softly as he stood up. He motioned for Glenn and Daryl to follow him and Shane quickly got up as well.

Once in the hall, Glenn shook his head. "I'm sorry guys." He said with a sigh. "I wasn't thinking."

Rick patted him on the shoulder and felt him relax. "Everyone's rattled, everyone's scared. Just… watch around the kids."

Glenn took a deep breath and nodded.

"We're not thinking clearly but we need to start." Rick said. "We can't ever let our guard down again. Our lives depend on it."

"So Fort Benning then?" Shane asked softly. "That really the plan?"

Rick nodded. "First thing in the morning. We consolidate the vehicles, find some gas, and head for Fort Benning."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Rick was sitting in the hall at the top of the steps. He was staring down, could just barely see the front entrance. He was trying not to think. He was trying really hard not to think. Just concentrate. On the door. Just keep watch. A deep sigh escaped him when he heard the door open behind him. He turned slightly, surprised at who was interrupting.

Carl looked at the floor, his tail hanging between his legs. "Dad." He said softly.

Rick looked up at him. He smiled and reached up to pull Carl down beside him. Carl didn't exactly push him away but he pointedly fell beside Rick farther away than Rick had intended. Rick could feel the space between them and it felt like getting shot all over again. He let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the wall. He started picking at the fur on his tail, a nervous habit. When he glanced sideways at Carl, he saw the young pup doing the same thing. His smile returned. "What's on your mind, son?"

"What that guy said…" The kid started slowly.

"Who?" Rick prompted.

"Jenner."

Rick looked away.

"Did you mean it?" Carl whispered.

Rick waited before he answered. He knew this was coming. Eventually. He just didn't want it to be now. "Yes." He said finally. "When I said it, I meant it. For just a moment, I doubted everything. I doubted myself."

Carl looked up at him timidly. "Right now?"

"We're together, we're safe, and we're alive." Rick said earnestly. "I'm grateful we got out of there okay and I'm hopeful for tomorrow." Rick ruffled his hair and Carl smiled at him. "But… it'll probably happen again, okay? Next time I have a moment like that… you slap me or bite me or something, okay? Let me know I'm being an idiot."

Carl nodded, still smiling.

"Good. Go get some sleep."

Carl nodded again and got up. He slipped inside the room silently.

Rick settled back down to stand guard… well sit. He was exhausted. But he felt responsible. Hell, he was responsible for the whole mess. He rubbed at his eyes and stifled a yawn. He still had a few hours before he could wake Glenn up. He just needed to stay up long enough. He took a deep breath and looked down at his lap. His eyes settled on the ring around his finger.

Lori. She popped into his mind. He really didn't know what to think about the last two days. One moment, she was showing reluctant support of his decision and the next, she was screaming that he was wrong. She threw a fit because he wouldn't join her in the shower and then got mad Carl had a sip of wine. He couldn't even remember her sleeping with them in the room. Though, he supposed, he couldn't remember much about that night.

He smiled slightly. He remembered sitting with Daryl on the couch. Well he sort of remembered it. He frowned. Had Lori seen him with the cat? She hated Rick's overly friendly dog routine that kicked into overdrive when he got a little too drunk. And she really hated his obsession with head petting.

It was a weird obsession, he knew. The petting. He wasn't sure if it was a dog thing, a shifter thing, or just a him thing. He'd never asked his parents and he'd been way too embarrassed to ask Shane when they were younger. He just knew he liked people touching the top of his head. It wasn't sexual. Okay, sometimes it was sexual, though Lori always shied away from it. But it wasn't always sexual. It just… it felt good and sometimes it calmed him. And sometimes he drank too much and got really friendly.

It wasn't always sexual. Last night hadn't been sexual. At least he was pretty sure it wasn't. He couldn't remember coming onto Lori or anyone else except Daryl. Rick sighed. He did have a lot to drink. And he did try to crawl into the man's lap. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No more drinking. He needed to keep his wits about him. And he needed to make sure he didn't alienate anyone. Anymore than he might already have.

He shook his head. The drunken thing, he understood. It couldn't be easy to watch your mate rubbing against someone else and begging to be petted. Lori had never taken to petting him. The first time he'd rubbed up against her and asked, she had laughed and pushed him away, thinking it a joke. The next time he asked, she had angrily told him she wasn't dating a dog. Rick didn't ask again. And his drunken stranger petting requests got worse over the years. Because Lori was wrong. She had dated a dog. She'd married one and gave birth to one. Rick sighed and thumped his head lightly against the wall behind him. Why had she married him anyways, if her hatred ran so deep so early on? Why hadn't he'd seen it? Why had it taken the end of the world for him to realize the past 20 years of his life was a giant mistake?

No! He thought immediately. Lori was not a mistake. She gave him Carl. He was worth all the shit Rick put up with over the years.

Rick blinked. And her weird silent, coma treatment in the car… He sighed again and rubbed at his head. And Shane! The wolf was acting so docile since they got here! Granted, it was better than his rabid behavior over the past couple of days. Maybe Rick didn't know his best friend as well as he thought he did. Or his wide, for that matter. Maybe Rick didn't really know anyone. Oh that was depressing.

Rick was still deep in thought when Glenn appeared beside him. "Sorry." Glenn muttered, sinking down beside him.

Rick shook his head. "Was just thinking too hard."

Glenn smiled weakly at him. "Dangerous thing, dude."

"Yeah." Rick nodded.

"No more thinking."

"Agreed." Rick breathed out. Now that was a concept he could get on board with. Because thinking just wasn't helping him any. It was just making his head hurt more.

"Rick." Glenn said his name softly. "Thank you for coming back for me."

Rick looked over at him and blinked. "What?"

"Thanks for not leaving me here." Glenn dipped his head forward, resting his chin on his knees. "That makes me sound horrible." He let out a sigh.

Rick shook his head. "You're good people, Glenn."

"They were good people." Glenn said sadly. "They didn't deserve this."

"No." Rick agreed.

Glenn sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. "I wish we could stay a couple days and bury them."

Rick didn't want to have this conversation. Staying wasn't a good idea. They needed to get away from this place. Away from where Jim and Jacqui died and Jenner nearly killed them all. He stood up abruptly, patting Glenn on the back as he moved. "You got this?"

The fox looked disappoint but nodded.

Rick offered him a weak smile he stepped down the stairs slowly. "I'm gonna take a quick look outside before I head off to sleep."

Glenn nodded again.

Rick pulled out his gun and headed downstairs. All was quiet. Really quiet. That was good, he thought. Whoever had done this, they were long one. They'd gotten what they came for. They'd killed all these people for the few meager supplies they had. What kind of people did that? Were they like them? Just fighting to survive? Did those people have families? Kids? Did the Vatos try to fight back?

Rick let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. What would he have done if he were in that situation? He almost had. When they'd taken Glenn, Rick was prepared to go in, gun blazing, to get Glenn back. Was this another misunderstanding? Another show of force?

Rick didn't think so. Daryl was right. This was an execution. Would he be forced to make a decision like that one? Kill someone in cold blood to survive? If it was to save Carl? Lori? Rick blinked as he stepped outside. The slight chill of the night air forced a shiver through his whole body.

What about Shane? Shane has saved his life in the past. But it seemed like every time Rick looked at the wolf, he was less and less the man Rick once knew and loved like his brother. And what about Glenn and Dale and Carol and little Sophia? All of them. And… Daryl…

Rick turned the corner of the building and came face to face with the hunter. He jumped back, taken completely by surprised. He took a deep breath to calm his chest and let out a soft laugh.

"Bit jumpy, ain't ya?" Daryl said gruffly.

Rick nodded. "Just thinking."

"Bout what?" Daryl pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

Rick sighed and shook his head. "Just… what happened here."

Daryl grunted and flipped the small box open. He pulled a cigarette out and returned the box to his pocket. He lit the cigarette and took a drawl on it. "Fucken bullshit." He said, breathing out. "Wanted ta rob 'em, coulda jus robbed 'em. Din hafta kill'em all. Not like that."

Rick glanced sideways at the man. Yeah, Rick thought. He'd fight to save these people. He just hoped that fight would never drive him to do anything like this.

Daryl offered him a cigarette and Rick shook his head. Daryl shrugged and leaned back against the wall. Rick fell in beside him and took a deep breath. It was nice, the quiet and cold. It was nice to have a reprieve, no matter how short, where he didn't have to think about anything. He could just be, just exist, even for just a single moment.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The plan didn't go exactly as… well planned. Glenn had accidently convinced nearly everyone that they needed to stay long enough to bury all the elderly people.

"These were someone's parents and grandparents." Glenn said sadly. "Too sick and old to fight or run. We can't just leave them here like this."

"We could board up the place." Daryl mumbled.

Glenn started to nod when Dale interrupted. "Now wait…" The old wolf said. "It wouldn't take that long. We block that entrance out there, no more walkers come in. Give us time to put them to rest."

"What the fuck is this?" Shane said loudly. He turned to Rick and pointed a finger him. "You said we were leaving for Fort Benning today. You said!" He voice rose in the end.

Rick rolled his eyes and shook his head. He wasn't even part of the conversation. He had said nothing to no one about his conversation with Glenn last night. It had been the fox's decision to bring it up after they'd all woke up. Why was everything Rick's fault? "I never said we weren't. I still think we should. But it ain't just my decision."

"Good." Shane barked out. "Because we're going. Now."

"No." Rick said loudly. "You don't just get to decide for everyone either."

"We need to leave. Now." Shane didn't take his eyes off Rick. "Lori, tell him we need to leave."

"Who the fuck put you in charge?" Daryl yelled.

Glenn shrank back. "Guys… I didn't mean…"

"Shut up!" Shane rounded on Glenn.

"We decide as a group." Rick said.

Shane shook his head. "These idiots can barely take care of themselves. I kept them safe before you came back to life and stuck your nose in."

"Hey!" Carl yelled, pulling away from Lori. "We're not idiots!"

Shane's eyes widened and his voice softened. "Not you, little buddy."

Carl still glared at him.

Dale took the momentary pause in shouting to continue. "We could also use the extra time to search for anything useful. Lots of office buildings close by. Break rooms, vending machines… first aid kits. Might be worth looking."

Rick turned towards him. "I didn't think about that." He turned to look at Shane. "Good chance others didn't either."

"If the sky's clear, we could geek up again." Glenn said with a timid smile.

"You're talking about going farther into the city." Lori said, stepping forward. "You barely made it out. Twice."

"Short, quick trips." Dale said.

"Two at a time." Glenn added.

"It might be worth it." Rick said. He turned. "We vote. Who wants to go?"

Shane and Lori were the only ones who raised their hands.

"Staying?"

Everyone else raised their hands slowly, including Sophia and Carl.

Shane looked about ready to explode. But he nodded. "Two days. Then Fort Benning."

Rick nodded. "Sounds great."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** Already have Lori and Shane's deaths alllll planned out. XD I'm so excited to kill them. Does that make me morbid?


	8. 1:8 What Lies Behind

Timeline? What timeline? Fuck the timeline. From here on out, I'll be messing with the timeline. A lot of timeline messing. (Think I can squeeze in the word timeline a few more times? XD) Also… I feel the tiniest bit guilty about Lori. XD TINIEST BIT! Also, I couldn't quite get into the start of season two yet. Still some junk to get through before they get going.

**The Walking Dead: The Shifting Dead  
****Season 1  
****Episode 8: What Lies Behind**

The couple of days turned into a week when on the first run, Shane had twisted his ankle pretty bad. He was livid about it, saying he could still walk and they could still leave. He couldn't, though. The slightest pressure had him gritting his teeth and looking like he was about to pass out. He couldn't really argue when Rick grounded him. He was injured afterall.

One week turned into two when Glenn had located a group of walkers closed up in a building a few blocks over. He told Rick he'd seen at least four handguns through the windows, one of which was still holstered to a walker. Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and Andrea formed a plan and came back with half a dozen guns and a couple boxes of ammo. Andrea was quickly becoming better acquainted with her gun.

And then Shane had injured his ankle more when he'd tried to climb the RV to at least help keep watch. Rick had felt bad for his friend. Yes, the wolf's erratic behavior was trying his patience. But he'd known what it felt like to be grounded with an injury while everyone around you was working. Everything else Shane might have been, sedentary wasn't one. Rick had taken to slipping tranquilizers in the wolf's food and water to get him to sleep long enough to actually heal. Daryl had found a whole mess of them at an animal clinic across town.

So two days had easily turned into more. They'd all kept busy. Sophia and Carl spent most of their time playing board games they'd found in the nursing home. It seemed good. But that unasked question hung in the air. When were they leaving? This had never been the plan. And it was still dangerous. There were walls and they kept guards but the city was still too full of dead. No one could really survive here.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Lori was pacing back and forth when Rick stepped inside. He'd been on a run with Glenn and Daryl and they'd come back empty handed. The building they checked out was too over run. And then they'd gotten stuck for a while. And yeah. Rick was reminded again that they shouldn't be there. But they came out fine. Not a scratch between them.

"Rick!" Lori said quickly, approaching him as soon as he stepped inside.

"We're fine." He said, holding up his hands. "Just got a little hung up."

She stepped closer and dropped her voice. "I need to talk to you."

He nodded. "Okay. Let me…"

"No." She interrupted, grabbed his arm. "Now."

Rick glanced at Daryl and Glenn. Daryl was already halfway up stairs and Glenn refused to look at him. Rick watched Glenn for a moment longer, wondering what was going on there. But he nodded as he turned back to Lori. "Okay. Uh…" He ran a hand through his hair and suppressed his urge to sigh. He just wanted to sit down for a few minutes. What he really needed was sleep. But he nodded. Fine, whatever. He pulled out of her grip and he headed for the door and went outside. "T-Dog." He called up to the roof. "We'll be right back."

T-Dog nodded as he held up a pair of binoculars and scanned the perimeter. "Be careful."

"Will do." He glanced back and Lori was right behind him. They headed out to the outer edge of their temporary home. It was far enough away that they were out of earshot but close enough that T-Dog could warn them if anything came too close.

Lori had followed quietly, her eyes on Rick. But once they stopped, she looked up at him and blurted it out. "I'm pregnant!"

Rick's eyes slowly widened. That wasn't something he was expecting. He was sure she'd found out that Daryl had let Carl shoot his crossbow yesterday. But this…

"It might be yours." She added quickly.

"Lori, we haven't had sex in…" He blinked and shook his head. He honestly couldn't remember. At least a few months before his coma.

"We did." She said softly, biting her lip and looking away. "That night at the C.D.C. You were very drunk. But we definitely... did..."

A look of disgust washed over his face. "With Carl in the room?"

She looked down at the ground and shrugged. "It just sorta happened." She said softly.

Rick let out a sigh. Lori was pregnant. They were going to have another baby. He'd always wanted another, of course. Rick loved being a dad more than anything. But now? What kind of life could he offer a new baby? If he was going to be a dad again... if it was his... "Wait…" He said slowly. "You said it might be mine?"

She didn't answer.

"Lori." He stepped closer to her, struggling to keep his voice down. "Who else have you been fucking?" She bit her lip and slowly, it all dawned on him. Shane's new attitude since Rick showed up, Lori jumping to Shane's defense and agreeing with him, them always going off together… the looks! How had he not seen? How had he not smelled the wolf on her? Or her on him? Because he didn't want to, he realized. "How long?" He asked softly.

Lori shook her head. "We haven't since you came back."

"How long, Lori?" He repeated.

She sighed and looked away. "No answer I give you will make you feel better."

"How long?" He insisted louder.

She looked at him, meeting his eyes. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Rick!"

"How long, Lori?"

She turned away for a moment again. "A couple weeks…" She mumbled out.

"A couple weeks?"

"After your coma."

"After…" Rick repeated slowly. "While I was still alive in the hospital?"

She flinched away from him.

Rick shook his head, his mind racing. It really said a lot about their relationship. "I was in a coma… for two weeks… and you fucked Shane?"

"The doctors said…" She stammered out, taking a step towards him. "They... they weren't sure if you'd ever come out of it." 

Rick rolled his eyes and threw back his head as he stepped back away from her. "So you waited two whole weeks to move on?"

"I just… he just…" She sighed and shook her head. "You'd been pulling away from me for years, Rick. Years." She turned slowly and looked up at him. "Do you know what that did to me? And Shane… he's always looked at me the way you used to… before…" She bit her lip again. "Before Carl was born." She added softly.

It was like a knife to his gut. He'd always known deep down that she was jealous. He had always hoped he was wrong. But he knew. He just never knew how much. "When was the last time?"

She hesitated again.

"Lori…"

"The morning you came back." She answered. "But not since!" She added quickly.

Rick shook his head all the time. "You expect me to believe you? I've seen you two together. A lot."

Lori sighed. "He's... approached me..."

"Approached." He repeated.

She lifted her hand and started toying with her wedding ring. "Nothing's happened." She said softly. "I swear."

He turned away from her. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm trying to understand, Lori. I really am. You say this baby might be mine…"

"It is!" She stepped towards him and threw her arms around him, hugging his back. He flinched and she held on tighter. "This is your baby. Even if it ain't… it is. We're yours! Me and this baby. We belong to you!"

Rick let out another long sigh. "Carl…"

"Of course Carl!" She said quickly. "We're a family, Rick. A family. I promise." She sounded so certain, so convincing. It was hard not to be sucked back into her.

Rick shook his head. "Shane?"

"Shane is nothing." She said firmly. "It wasn't about love. I never loved him. It was only about feeling something… and maybe… I don't know. Some twisted kind of payback for taking care of us." She mumbled against his back. "It didn't mean anything. I… I… love you."

Rick rolled his eyes. She couldn't even say the words without stumbling. He pried her hands off and stepped away.

"Rick…"

"Don't, Lori. Just don't." He shook his head and glanced back at her. "You never were a good liar, Lori."

"I'm not… lying…" She said, looking at the ground.

"Lori, I know you wanted a divorce before all this happened."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Rick continued on. "You were right. I was pulling away from you. But you started pulling away from me a long time ago too."

"I didn't mean it." She mumbled. "The divorce."

"Yes you did."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't have gone through with it. I just... it was just... an idea."

Rick shrugged. "We'll never know. But now… you're just scared. You think if we're not together, I'll abandon you."

Lori looked away. "Will you?" She asked softly.

Rick shook his head sadly. "You don't know anything about me. Twenty years and you don't know." He turned to walk away. He needed some time alone, some time to think. He just needed to be away from her at that moment before he really said something he couldn't take back.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

She followed after him. "We haven't finished talking yet." She hissed.

"Yes we have." He paused and turned back to look at her. "I will take care of Carl. I will take care of this baby. And I will take care of you. But Lori…" He shook his head. "I'm done."

She frowned at him. "What does that mean? What about us?"

He shook his head. "There is no us anymore, Lori. Consider us divorced. You got your wish."

Her eyes narrowed. "No one's ever going to love you! Not like me!" She spat.

Rick met her eyes and stood up tall. He didn't want her to think she'd hurt him as much as she had with her words. "I hope not." He turned and walked away without looking back. He didn't want to see her following him or worse... crying. He turned away from the building. He didn't want to go back inside. He didn't want to have to see Shane. He stopped and let out a sigh. Was he overreacting? Did she have a point? She was right. They'd both been pulling away from each other for years. He just… he just needed… "Daryl!"

The hunter had walked past, heading towards their makeshift parking lot. Hearing his name, he stopped and turned slightly. "Wha'?"

Rick glanced at the crossbow over the man's shoulder. "You're going huntin' right?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah."

Rick stepped closer to him. "Can I go wit ya?"

Daryl shrugged. "Guess so."

"Good." Rick said too quickly. "Now?"

Daryl nodded. "Was the plan."

Rick stepped around Daryl and continued to the line of vehicles. Rick stopped as his eyes settle on Daryl's motorcycle. "You were gonna take yer bike, right?"

Daryl shrugged again as he stepped up beside Rick. "Can take yours, if ya want."

Rick nodded. Yeah, he liked that idea. He unlocked the doors of his police cruiser and got in quickly.

Daryl slipped in beside him with a grunt. "Ain't ever been in the front seat a' one a' these."

Rick looked at him sideways. "Been in the back a lot?"

Daryl chewed at his thumbnail as he leaned back, putting his feet up on the dash. "Few times. Merle'd get inta shit 'n drag me along. Usually 'ginst my will."

Rick smiled broadly. "I am so torn up I didn't get ta know yer brother." Daryl snorted and leaned farther back in the seat, looking very comfortable. Rick started the car and then stopped. "I don't know where ta go. You want to drive?"

Daryl grunted. "Ain't no fuckin' way I'm driving a cop car. Jus' drive."

Rick nodded and pulled out on to the road. They drove in silence for nearly twenty minutes. Rick was zoning in and out, not really paying attention. He kept replaying every conversation he ever had with Lori. Every smile, every laugh. Every fight, every reconciliation… Every moment. He blinked suddenly and shook his head. This was just a waste of gas. Rick eased off the gas pedal and pulled the cruiser to a stop in the center of the abandoned road. He let out a sigh and leaned back. "I fucked up your hunting trip."

Daryl shrugged as he chewed on his thumbnail. "S'kay. Can go anytime. Looked like ya needed ta get out. Didn't mind tagg'n along."

"Thanks." Rick breathed out. "Lori's pregnant." He said softly. "Shane's probably the father, and… I can't really bring myself to care anymore."

"Good." Daryl mumbled. "Finally told ya. Didn't think she would."

Rick's mouth dropped open and he turned to stare at the hunter. "How the fuck you know?"

Daryl lowered his hand to his knee. "Rick, we all knew they were fuckin' each other. Small camp. An' I overheard Glenn 'n her talking 'bout it couple days ago. He got her some pregnancy tests."

Rick narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everyone knew? Why was he the last? "You knew the whole time she and Shane were a thing an' you didn't tell me?"

Daryl turned towards him. His lips pulled back in a snarl and the fur on his tail stood straight up. "Don't ya fuckin' yell at me, dog. Ain't my fuckin' business be sticking my tail into yer alls shit."

Rick flinched slightly and turned back around in his seat. He leaned back heavily and blinked. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean ta yell."

Daryl visibly relaxed and shrugged. "Dale told me ta, back at the quarry. Said we were getting on 'cuz I didn't kill ya over Merle. Said that meant I needta tell ya bought yer wife. But she 'n Shane stopped an' ya seemed fine wit her. No reason ta dredge it up if it stopped. An' didn't really know ya. By the time I did… just awkward."

Rick sighed and closed his eyes and leaned back against his seat. "I get that." He breathed out. And then changed track. "A baby… what da fuck we gonna do with a screaming baby?"

"Teach it not ta scream."

Rick turned to look at him. And then laughed. Loudly. It was such a sarcastic Daryl answer. And he was right, in a weird, twisted sense of humor sort of way. Rick struggled for a moment to regain control of his breathing. Then he shook his head, smiling.

Daryl started talking again after a few silent minutes. "Rick, it's yer baby, even if it ain't." He said softly. "She's still yer wife an' it'll be Carl's kin. Ya really wanna put Carl through that?"

Rick shook his head. He hadn't thought about Carl at all. "No. Carl always wanted a lil' brother or sister. Lori was always the one who said no." He sat up a little straighter and looked down at the ring on his finger. "I told her we're divorced and she said… she said…" Rick shook his head and looked out the window. "I don't think I can fix my marriage. I don't know if I want to. And I don't know if I can fight off Shane if that baby comes out an' it's his." He just kept talking. It felt good, talking with Daryl. "I've taken him before, quite a few times when we were in the academy. But when he gets territorial…"

"Ya don't have to do that alone." Daryl said softly.

Rick looked over at Daryl.

"Glenn'd love to bite off the fucker's tail fer threatenin' the same to him so many times. Dale too, cept what help is a geriatric wolf gonna be?"

Rick laughed.

"T-Dog ain't seem like a fight'n dog. So guess I'd be stuck help'n. Love ta kick his sorry fuckin' ass. Finally shut 'em up."

Rick smiled slowly and nodded. "Thanks, Daryl. Appreciate ya saying that. Means a lot."

Daryl grunted and went back to playing with his crossbow.

They were silent as minutes ticked by. Rick felt immensely better. He felt like he could breathe again. "Well… before I completely ruin your hunting trip, ya wanna go hunting?"

Daryl shrugged and got out of the car without a word. Rick followed him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Daryl frowned at him. "Whater ya doin'?"

"I'm useless like this." Rick said with a smile. "Two legs and I'll stumble over a leaf an' scare everything away. I'm just slightly better off as a dog."

Daryl rolled his eyes and turned away. "Hurry up, then." Rick was still smiling as he finished stripping.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Daryl managed to bag three squirrels and a snake. And Rick had mangled a small rabbit. "Sorry." Rick mumbled as he buttoned up his shirt. Daryl was holding the mangled rabbit up by its remaining back leg. He stared at it a moment longer before dropping it in a bag with the rest. Daryl's shook his head as they got in. Rick started the car and they headed back.

Lori was waiting when they pulled up. Standing on top of the RV with a squirming Glenn. Lori was glaring as Daryl got out of the car. Daryl grunted and shook his head. "She piss ya off again and yer waitin' in the car while I hunt alone."

Rick smiled and waited until Daryl was out of sight. Then he pushed off the car and headed towards the RV. Lori was climbing down towards him and he lifted his hand to help her automatically. She smiled. "Thank you." She said softly.

He nodded stiffly and made a show of taking a step back away from her.

She forced a smile, acting as if she didn't notice. "Rick. I'm sorry for what I said." She said softly. "I didn't mean it, I swear. I just... I'm scared! All this… it's put everything into perspective for me. And… I do love you. I do! Of course I do." She repeated earnestly. "Everything's just so messed up! But Rick…" She stepped closer to him. "I want us again." She said softly. "I want us to be a family again. You and me… Carl and this baby…" She put her hand over her stomach. "I'll do whatever you want. We can leave, just us. No Shane. We can be a family by ourselves."

He stared at her, searching her eyes for any hint of a lie there. "You'd leave." He repeated slowly. "With just me to take care of you? You'd trust me?"

She nodded emphatically.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. We will leave. All of us, together. We can't go off, the three of us, and be okay. Not with a baby. But we can't all stay. I think we should head for Fort Benning like Shane wants." He tried not to sneer the wolf's name as he said it.

Lori seemed disappointed for a moment. But then she smiled and nodded. "Whatever you think is best."

He nodded and took a step back. "I do. And I think we should keep this quiet… the baby. For a while."

She nodded again. "No need to worry everyone yet." She said softly.

"Exactly." Rick walked over to the RV. "Hey Glenn." He called up.

The fox popped his head over the edge. "What can I do for you, officer?"

Rick smiled. "I'd greatly appreciate it if you could keep certain private knowledge to yourself for the time being."

Glenn breathed out, looking relieved. "Yeah, yeah. Of course. Ya aren't mad?"

Rick shook his head. "No, Glenn. Not mad at ya."

"Uh… you'll have to talk to Daryl. He sort of found out."

Rick nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"He's the one I'd worry about." Glenn continued on talking. "He'll go blab to everyone. He can't keep his mouth shut."

"Glenn…"

"I'll bet everyone knows already. They'll be planning a baby shower."

"Glenn! Shut up!"

Glenn was still smiling broadly as he disappeared from view. "Will do, officer."

Rick shook his head, smiling, as he turned back to Lori.

Lori's arms were crossed and she didn't look pleased. "Daryl knows?"

Rick's smile dropped and he rolled his eyes. "He won't say anything."

"I just… don't want him to know." She mumbled under her breath, looking away.

Rick stepped closer to her. "Lori… I need you to make more of an effort with Daryl."

She looked up at him, frowning. "What?"

"You clearly don't like him. I get it. For whatever reason…" Rick shook his head. He really just didn't understand why. "You just don't like him." He stepped closer to her and dropped his voice. "But he's a good guy, Lori. A little rough around the edges but a good guy. He risks his life out there every day for us. He's been nothing but nice… uh…" Rick scratched at the back of his neck. "Well nice is probably not a good word to describe him. But my point is… everyone can see the dirty looks and hear the snide comments. You need to try harder." He shook his head. "I'm not saying you have to be best friends with the man. Just… slightly more civil. Lori? Are you listening to me?"

She blinked at him and tilted her head. "You… you really… like him." She said slowly.

Rick shrugged. "He's a good guy." Hadn't he already said that? Was she really not listening to a word he was saying?

"It's more than that." She continued on softly. "Shane and I… we've both noticed. We've talked about it…"

"You've talked about Daryl and me? With Shane?"

Lori nodded. "I know you're friendly and you like people… but… you just…" She threw up her arms. "It's like he's your best friend or some long lost… something…" She shook her head. "He's a complete stranger!"

Rick shrugged and kicked at the ground, feeling suddenly guilty. Yeah, he liked the man a lot. Why was it so weird? He made a new friend. Oh god! That made him sound like some little kid in school. He shook the thought away.

"Rick… he was… petting you."

Rick rolled his eyes. "I was drunk, Lori. It was an accident. You know how many times I've asked Shane to pet me?"

She crossed her arms. "Shane never did it."

"Daryl was drunk too."

"Yeah but…" She sighed. "You just… you've always been more social than me and with Daryl… I guess I just get a little jealous."

Rick took a deep breath and stepped around her. "Lori, I don't even know what he thinks of me." He said softly. "Just some annoying cop bossing him around."

"No." Lori shook her head. "It's more than just the normal, gravitating effect you have on people. He looks at you the same way. Like some long, lost friend… or something…"

Rick's eyes brightened as he turned back to her. "You think so?" He sounded way too excited about that. Even he could hear it. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Just try, please."

She let out a deep sigh and nodded. She stood up on her toes, stretched, and touched her lips to his cheek gently. "I'll be nicer to Daryl." She promised.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

They needed a place that had been cut off when everything started, Rick had thought a couple days later. With a baby coming, they needed some place far away from people where a crying baby wouldn't endanger them all. They were all staring at him as he walked down the stairs. All waiting on him. Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was on edge. And they'd all felt it. If he didn't talk to them now, they'd all end up riled up and worried and that's when accidents happen.

He cleared his throat. "Everybody. I think the times come for us to head on. We did what we stayed for. We've gotten all we can from here. We're rested, we're stronger, and we've given Shane time to heal." He settled his eyes on him. "You good to go, right?"

Shane nodded. "Good as new."

Rick nodded. "Get ready. We'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Where?" T-Dog asked.

"Fort Benning's still the plan." Rick continued on. "We've got enough gas to get us there. We need to try."

Dale nodded. So did Carol and the sisters. "Whatever you think is best." Glenn said. Similar words were murmured around the room. Everyone looked… not exactly happy. But at least… maybe… a bit hopeful?

Rick nodded and stood up straight. He tried to calm his nerves. He needed to project strength and calm and a sense of stability and hope. He needed them to believe it, so maybe he'd believe it. He met Daryl's eyes and the cat nodded at him. Yeah. Rick felt good about this.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** Okay. Next chapter will be starting with season two. Does Sophia still get lost? Does Carl still get shot? WILL LORI EVER BE NICE TO DARYL?! Stay tuned for the next exciting episode!


	9. 2:1 What Lies Ahead

**The Walking Dead: The Shifting Dead  
****Season 2  
****Episode 1: What Lies Ahead**

The packing went smoothly. They consolidated their vehicles down to four. Daryl drove point on his bike. Rick kept his cruiser with Lori, Carl, Carol, and Sophia. Dale drove his RV with Glenn, T-Dog, and the sisters. And Shane brought up the rear, driving alone with the majority of their equipment. The fourth vehicle wasn't really needed. Everything could have fit in the RV. But Shane had insisted they needed it. Rick had felt bad and secretly convinced T-Dog to offer to ride with Shane. But the wolf had declined. Loudly. If Shane wanted to drive alone, fine. Rick wondered if there were some ulterior motive. Rick sighed as he turned the key and the cruiser roared to life.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

He'd been weaving through the cars a good twenty minutes. He'd pulled ahead and doubled back, trying to find an empty route. But the roads were all pretty packed. There was no way to get the RV through this stretch of high way. Not without stopping and moving a few of the vehicles. Daryl let out a grunt and turned his bike around. He dodged around the cars again until the RV came back into view. They'd all pulled off to the side and were waiting. Rick was leaning against the hood of his cruiser, watching the road. He pushed off when he spotted the bike and walked out to meet Daryl as he slowed down. Daryl shook his head. "Dale ain't getting through."

Rick glanced around him down the road and nodded. "How far up?"

Daryl shrugged. "Quarter mile. Prolly less."

Rick turned and glanced back. Glenn was looking their way and he waved him over. Dale and Shane were near and followed. Rick turned and stepped back as Daryl climbed off the bike.

"Blocked?" Dale asked.

Daryl nodded.

Glenn pulled a folded map from his back pocket. "Should we go back? We can try the interstate bypass."

Dale shook his head. "Can't spare the fuel."

"So what do we do?" Glenn asked.

"Move 'em." Daryl said.

Dale glanced up at the sky. "Take all day."

Daryl shrugged. "Said we can't spare the gas."

"We could get more..." Shane said, looking around.

"Yeah." Rick said with a nod. "Scavenge the cars. Fuel, water, food."

The others had started walking over, catching the tail end of the conversation. "This place is a graveyard." Lori said, a look of disgust on her face. They all glanced her way but no one commented. Daryl was already pulling stuff out of a nearby car.

After a moment, Rick nodded. "Dale, you keep a lookout. Shane and I will work on moving some of these. T and Glenn, you work on the gas. All the rest, sift through what you can."

"You mean the girls?" Andrea said.

Amy elbowed her. "And Daryl."

Rick smiled. "Grab anything you think we could use. Water and food of course. But things like flashlights and batteries too."

They all began moving. "Kids, don't look." Carol said as she followed behind Lori. The cars were full of decaying bodies.

Lori grimaced as she looked inside a window. She turned around and pointed at Carl. "Stay within sight."

"You too, Sophia." Carol looked at Sophia.

They spent an hour moving and wandering through the vehicles. Shane found a delivery truck full of water jugs. They all turned at his voice and spared a moment to celebrate. It was going pretty smoothly.

And then Dale turned. Rick spied him with his binoculars. He quickly grabbed his rifle and lifted it, looking through the sight. Walkers. Dozens of them! More than he could count. How had they not seen? He waved at Dale and turned, ducking behind a car. "Shit." He breathed out. He crawled around the side and ran for another car. He waved and caught Glenn and Andrea's attention. He pointed under the car.

Glenn nodded and dropped to the ground. Andrea's eyes widened and she turned to look behind her.

Rick moved closer. "Now!" He hissed under his breath.

"Where is she? She was right here!"

"I'll find Amy." Rick promised. He pushed her towards the car. He saw Glenn pulling her under beside him and turned. He spied Shane under a nearby vehicle. And just beyond, Lori and Carol were looking his way. He sprinted forward. "Under the cars."

Lori and Carol turned immediately. Carl and Sophia were within eyesight, two cars away. But too far to reach. "Carl!"

The kid looked up and got the message quickly. He rolled under a car. Sophia looked around lost. Rick tried to reach her but was still too far away. She finally seemed to understand and dropped. Rick slid under a car and held his breath. He hadn't seen Daryl or T-Dog, or found Amy. He silently prayed they'd seen and hid.

It was terrifying. He couldn't move or help any of them. All he could do was lay there and watch as Lori hung on to a crying Carol and Carl tried to move back farther under his hiding spot and little Sophia looked scared to death. Don't move, don't move, don't move! He silently chanted.

The disgusting feet slithered past him, one after another. How many were there? Had to have been a hundred. How could they all have missed a herd that big? He breathed out when the last one past him. He glanced around. Just a another quiet minute more and they'd be safe.

Rick fought back a gasp. One had turned. It's sick and twisted feet ambled towards the car Sophia was hiding under. The tiny girl whimpered and the walker dropped to the ground. She let out a shriek as it clawed under towards her. She pushed away from it and slid out from view. Shit! Rick rolled out and jumped up. He couldn't see Sophia. He rounded the car she'd been under but there was no sign of her. But he saw a flash of long blonde hair at the edge of the trees. Amy!

He didn't spare a glance back, just surged forward through the trees. The walkers were moving fast but still slower than he could move. They were hampered by the trees and brush. Damn the noise, he thought, as he moved into a flat out run. He caught sight of Amy again and she glanced back. Seeing him, she slowed until he caught up. "Andrea?" She breathed out.

"Safe." He said, hoping he was right. She nodded and continued on. She easily outpaced him. The girl could run. She suddenly took off faster and dived out of sight. Rick's eyes widened, thinking she'd fallen. But as he caught up, he saw she was kneeling over a fallen Sophia, helping her up.

Sophia grabbed for Rick's gun. "Shoot them."

"No." Rick said quickly, pulling her hands away. "The noise will bring the rest back." Rick swept her up and with a glance at Amy, they took off. The noise they'd made and the time they took to stop lessened the space between the walkers and them. Rick could hear them closing it. He pulled up. "We can't outrun them together."

Amy was breathing hard. Her eyes were wide and darting, like she was seconds from panicking. "I'm fine." She said.

Rick shook his head. "No. Take Sophia and run. Fast."

She glanced at him and nodded. Then reached up and fumbled with the clasp on her necklace. She quickly pulled it off and put it around Sophia's neck. "Keep this safe for me."

Rick glanced away. He could see the two walkers now, just barely through the trees. He turned back around and Amy had already shifted. Her hide was a touch darker than her light blonde hair. Palomino, Rick thought. Her ears twitched and her nostrils flared. Rick bent down and picked up Sophia. He reached up and slid her on Amy's back. "Hold tight, here." He said, grabbing the base of her mane. "Tight. It won't hurt Amy."

Sophia nodded and grabbed the hair with shaky hands.

Rick turned and pointed. "Run that way. Double back and head for the highway."

Amy nodded her head and took off.

Rick dived into the brush as the walkers ambled by. They passed by him, distracted by the sound of Amy's hooves. "Hey! Come on! Over here!" Rick reached down and picked up a stick. He threw it at the nearer walker as he backed away. Their attention was now solely on him. Well... this was great. He turned and ran.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Carol was sobbing in the background. And it was loud and annoying. Lori was talking, trying to console her. And Andrea was running around whining about Amy. They all needed to be quiet. He was trying to listen.

Daryl paced the edge of the woods, his eyes on the line where he'd seen Rick disappear. Five more minutes and he was going in after them. It wasn't that he doubted the man's abilities. He just doubted his sense of direction. Damn fucking cop was probably gonna get lost in there.

He stopped as he heard something. He lifted his crossbow.

"Daryl!"

Daryl waited a moment, until Rick scrambled out. It looked like he wasn't being followed. By anyone. Daryl lowered the crossbow and held his arm out to help Rick up the embankment.

Rick straightened up and looked around, breathing hard. "Where's Sophia?" Carol burst into tear again. And Daryl could see the gut wrenching reaction across Rick's face. "She's not back?" His eyes widened and he stumbled back. "I told them to run."

"Them?" Shane asked.

Rick nodded his head. "Sophia and Amy."

Andrea's eyes widened. "Amy!"

"Show me." Daryl shouldered his crossbow and started down the embankment.

Rick nodded and led Daryl into the woods. Shane and Glenn followed. Rick backtracked the way he'd thought he'd run. "Here."

Daryl turned around in a circle, holding his crossbow out. "You sure this the spot?"

Rick nodded and walked forward. "Amy shifted, I put Sophia on her back, and she ran." He pointed. "That way. I told her to circle back around to the highway."

Daryl knelt down, closer to the ground, inspecting. He could make out the hoof prints easily.

"I told her." Rick repeated. "The highway."

Daryl glanced back at him. "They're tired, they're scared. Got ta wonder if what ya said stuck."

Rick shook his head. "Amy's the one running."

Shane laughed sharply. "Probably worse. She's a horse."

"Tracks this way." Daryl stood up and moved to follow the tracks. "Stay behind me. Don't want ya muddling the tracks." Rick fell in step behind him as Daryl followed the prints. They seemed to be heading in the right direction. And then they weren't. Daryl shook his head as he pulled up. "They were going fine until here. Ran off this way." He said, pointing.

Rick looked at the ground, looking confused. "Something spook 'em?"

"Or Amy." Daryl said. He knelt down again and pointed at the tiny shoe print.

Rick's eyes widened. "Sohpia's on her feet?"

Daryl nodded, moving and reading the tracks. "Something musta popped up, spooked her horse brain, made her react before she could think. She reared off and ran that way. Sophia fell and tried to follow."

"What do we do?" Shane asked. "Press on?"

Rick shook his head. "You and Glenn get back to the highway before everyone panics. Tell them we're on their tail. Keep everyone calm."

Shane nodded. "I'll tell 'em to keep scavenging the cars."

Daryl stood up and began following the tracks again. He felt Rick move in behind him. They walked in silence for a while. Until Rick slowed and stopped. "The tracks just end." He said with a defeated sigh.

Daryl shook his head. "They ain't end, just faint." He nodded to the ground. "They came through here."

"How can you tell?"

Daryl snorted and shook his head. "You want a lesson in tracking or you want to find these little girls?"

Rick still shook his head. "I can't even smell them anymore. Not like this."

Daryl heard a bit of shuffling and turned as the large German shepherd jumped out in front of him. Daryl rolled his eyes. "Should really learn ta function on two legs."

Rick let out a snort and put his nose to the ground. He inhaled deeply and snorted. Then shook his head and wagged his tail.

"Dirt in yer nose?"

Rick glanced back at him and shook his head.

Daryl let out a sigh as he grabbed Rick's holster. He threw it over his shoulder and followed as Rick took point, his nose to the ground. He'd let the little doggy play tracker for a bit. It was fun to watch. Rick was only slightly better as a dog. It was so pitiful.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

They gave up as it started to darken. They circled back around, double checking and grabbing Rick's clothes, and then headed back to the highway. Carol was waiting for them. Her eyes widened when she saw they were alone. "You didn't find her?"

"Trail went cold." Rick said. "We'll pick it up again at first light."

Andrea ran up. "What about Amy?"

Daryl shook his head.

Carol's eyes widened and she shook her head. "You can't leave her out there all night!"

"Dark's no good." Daryl said softly, speaking to her in the way you would a wounded animal. "Just tripping over ourselves. Just get lost."

"She's 12!" Carol sobbed. "She can't be out there on her own!"

"I know this is hard." Rick said. "But don't panic."

"She's out there. They both are. We tracked them for a long while." Daryl said.

"We need to be organized, alright?" Rick went on. "Daryl knows the woods. He's going to oversee this."

Daryl nodded. "We'll find Sophia. We'll find them both."

Andrea looked close to tears but put up a brave front. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Maybe Amy came to her senses. Maybe she found Sophia." She turned to Carol. "They probably found a shack or house or campsite and holed up for the night."

Carol shook her head as she sunk to the ground. "You left her out there." She said, her eyes on Rick. "You put her on the back of a flighty girl barely old enough to drink and left her alone!"

"Hey!" Andrea snapped. "Amy's not..."

Dale grabbed Andrea's arm quickly and pulled her away. "Shhh!" He said, throwing his arm around her. "She didn't mean it."

Carol went on rambling. "You just left her! How could you just leave her?"

Rick was trying hard not to shake. He was trying to sound hopeful, to portray that hope to Carol. "There were walkers. I was trying to drive them off."

"She's just a child!"

"I... I thought it was... it was my only option." He stammered out. "The only choice I could make." Rick turned and glanced around. They were all looking at him. Did they all blame him? He shook his head and stepped back. Then he turned and headed down the line of cars. He didn't care that it was dark or that he'd gone off alone. He just... he wanted not to think, not to be worrying about Sophia and Amy. He just wanted the silence.

He heard the twang of the bolt a second before it sailed past him and ripped through the eye of a walker he hadn't seen. Rick pulled out his gun and spun around, checking for more.

"Easy." He heard the raspy voice draw closer. "Only one. More dead-dead than alive-dead."

Rick relaxed and straightened up. "I didn't see it." He said a sigh.

Daryl walked over to it and bent down to rip the bolt from the walker's head. "You would'a. Just beat ya to it."

Rick turned and fell against the nearest car. He let his arm dangle, let the weight of his gun pull on him. He tried. He tried so hard. All the time. What he'd said to Carol was true. He thought it was the only option. "Their faces... Carol and Andrea... like I done chased them off myself..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt the archer move closer, felt the briefest brush against his arm before the man settled against the car.

They stayed there, leaning against the car in silence as minutes ticked away. The sun had completely fallen and it'd gotten pretty dark fast. Rick blinked a bit, his eyes trying to adjust to the lack of light. He let out a sigh and holstered his gun.

"Glenn said your pup found a stash of axes and knives." Daryl rumbled softly. "An' T-Dog found enough gas that we can double back and find another way. Glenn marked it on the map."

Rick breathed out, nodding softly. "That's good."

"An' Dale said he overheard something Andrea said to Lori. Had him worried so he rounded up all the guns an' is holding 'em hostage."

He frowned a bit. The Andrea thing was a bit troubling. He wondered what Dale had overheard. He sighed again and nodded. "That's actually probably good... Dale having the guns. We need to practice without them more. We can't rely on them so much. One stray shot and we could bring on another passing herd."

Daryl hummed in agreement.

Rick pushed off the car and turned. "Should sleep if we're gonna be out early."

"Glenn an' Dale are keeping watch."

Rick nodded and started walking through the cars. He shook his head and blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus in the blackness. But he tripped over a body, kicked a tire, and ran into an open door.

"Fucking dogs." Daryl pushed past him and reached back to grab his wrist. "Follow me."

Rick let Daryl tug him along with a smile. "You're eyes ain't that much better in the dark than mine.

"They're enough." Daryl grumbled lowly.

Rick laughed.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles." Daryl said. "Then turn around and follow it down the other side. Chances are, they'll be by the creek. It's their only landmark."

Rick nodded. "Stay quiet. Stay sharp. Stay within sight of each other. Move slowly and quietly. We don't want to startle either of them."

Daryl nodded. "S'right. If Amy got scared enough, she might'a let her animal take over. We're probably looking for a horse. Sophia will probably be close by, hiding and watching."

"Too scared and young to break Amy's animal hold." Rick continued. Everyone nodded and started doling out axes and knives. "Get your packs ready. We leave in 5."

"Rick."

Rick turned as Shane lingered. "What?"

Shane moved closer. "We spent hours searching for them." He said in a hushed tone.

Rick nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"We need to make a plan." Shane said. "We don't find them by noon, we need to regroup and discuss the possibility that they're gone."

Rick frowned. "No." He said quickly, shaking his head. "We're not leaving until we find them."

"Rick, you need to be realistic." Shane went on. "We give this a day longer at most. Then we heard for Fort Benning."

Rick shook his head. "No. We're not leaving until I say so. And I say we aren't leaving."

Shane stepped closer, getting into Rick's face. "What about me? Lori and Carl? How long ya gonna make us wait around?"

Rick's eyes narrowed. He took a deep breath. He wanted to punch the man. Wanted to yell and scream. But it wouldn't do any good. Not now. Instead, he said, "I don't give a fuck what you think. You stay here and guard the camp."

Shane's face twisted into a glare. "You can't..."

"Stay, Shane! Dale!" He called, pushing past Shane. "Shane's offered to guard the camp. Are you up to joining the search?"

Dale nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good." He turned and waiting for the rest to get ready. He wouldn't miss Shane. He really hadn't been looking forward to Shane' s boisterous company anyways. "Alright. Let's move out."

"Wait! Dad!"

Rick turned as Carl ran up. He smiled at the pup and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry. We'll be back soon."

Carl ducked away from him and shook his head. "Can I go?"

Rick shook his head. "I don't think your mom would like that."

"Come on dad! I can help! Sophia's my friend. And Amy's real nice. I want to help find them."

Rick glanced at Daryl and the hunter shrugged. "Okay. But you have to listen, okay?"

Carl smiled widely and nodded.

Rick turned and ran over to the RV where Shane was climbing up the ladder. "Shane, if you see Lori, tell her Carl's coming with me." He turned quickly and ran back to Daryl and Carl without waiting for a reaction of response.

They set off quickly after that and found the creek. They followed it for a while, everyone quiet and paying close attention. And then suddenly they heard bells ringing. Church bells?

"What direction?" Glenn asked, spinning around.

Rick turned, trying to pinpoint it. "That way." He said, pointing. "Pretty sure."

Dale turned around, looking. "It's hard to tell out here."

Andrea was wide eyed as she turned, listening. "If we can hear them, maybe Amy or Sophia can."

Daryl glanced at Rick. "Maybe onna them's the one ringing."

Rick nodded. "Come on."

They found the church quickly. But all they found inside was walkers and bells on an automatic timer. They took out the walkers easily and silently. And then switched off the bells. They checked the whole place. But there was no sign that either Amy or Sophia had been there.

"What do we do?" Glenn asked as they gathered around.

"We keep going." Andrea said strongly. But she was shaking.

Rick could see the church scene had taken a toll on her. Rick took a deep breath and shook his head "Daryl and I will keep on for a bit more. You guys head back. Along the creek and back to the highway like the original plan. Glenn, you're in charge."

The fox's eyes widened. "Me?"

Rick nodded. "Keep your eyes open and be safe."

Glenn looked a bit nervous. But he nodded.

Carl hung back as the others moved to live. "Can I go with you?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah, come on."

Carl smiled.

Daryl rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Taking point. Keep 10 back. Need ta teach ya how to walk."

Rick smiled. "We're not that loud!" He called after him.

Daryl moved on a head. Rick and Carl followed, keeping back far but still keeping the hunter in their sight. Rick kept his eyes on the perimeter. He scanned the lines of trees but saw no walkers.

"Dad..." Carl started softly.

Rick stepped closer to him, walking as close as he could. "What?"

Carl looked down at the ground, hesitating. "Is something going on with you and Shane and mom?"

Rick slowed a step, faltering for a moment. "No... nothing..." He said real slow and awkward.

Carl looked up at him. "Dad, I'm 10. I'm not a baby anymore. I know... I know mom's pregnant... an' I know about her an' Shane..."

Rick dropped his eyes to the ground. Damnit, Lori.

Carl continued. "I asked her about it a while ago, before you came back. She got mad. I told her I could smell him on her every time she got close to me. I told her she used to smell like you. She said I didn't know what I was talking about and said to never talk about it again."

Rick sighed and pulled Carl against him. "She thought I was dead. She... she didn't do anything wrong. It... happens. Someone's wife or husband dies... and they... fall in love again."

"Mom fell in love with Shane?" Carl looked up at him.

Rick shrugged and held Carl tighter. "I don't know. She says no... but... I just don't know."

"Are you getting divorced?" He asked in a soft voice.

Rick didn't answer right away. He wanted to say of course not, we still love each other and will always be together. But Carl was smart enough to figure everything out on his own. He deserved the truth. Or a version of the truth. "That did come up. But right now... I really don't know what... I don't know what to do, Carl. It's different now. There's no court or lawyers or custody battles..."

"I want to stay with you!" Carl said quickly.

Rick smiled. "I'm not letting you go anywhere. Neither of you, alright? No matter what, I'll always be your dad and she'll always be your mom. And I'll always take care of her. Even if we aren't together."

"What about the baby?"

Rick nodded. "The baby too."

"I hate the baby." Carl growled.

Rick stopped. He bent down and looked into Carl's eyes. "You can't blame any of this on the baby. That's your brother or sister."

"No it's not..."

"Yes." Rick interrupted quickly. "The timing suck, but you remember asking for a sibling every Christmas?"

"Yeah but... if Shane..."

Rick shook his head. "This doesn't involve Shane. This is our baby. Yours, mine, and your mother's. We're not going to treat it any differently, okay?"

Carl let out a sigh and looked away. After a moment, he nodded. "Okay."

"Carl... if..."

"Hey Carl." Daryl popped out of the brush a few feet away. "Come look at this."

Rick stood up, a curious look on his face. They turned and followed close behind Daryl. After a few paces, the hunter pulled up and pointed. A few feet away, there was a deer feeding. A young doe. Just out in the open, by herself. As if the world hadn't gone to shit.

Carl smiled and took a step forward. "It's so pretty!" He said.

Rick smiled. He knew they were looking for their missing people. But it was a nice moment, to see Carl so happy. The kid stepped closer to the deer. He stopped when she lifted her head to look at him.

And then the serene moment was shattered by a gunshot and Carl fell back.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** I'll be honest. I didn't want to write this any more for a few reasons. But then sucked it up and got over those reasons because I love everything about this. So I'll be writing it as I originally planned. I'm not that good of a writer and if people seem out of character or whatever, well that's because they are. Because this is fanfiction. So... yeah. I write stories I want to read. And I really like this story. So here's my disclaimer: I suck. My stories suck. And if you don't like it, that's fine. You can tell me how much I suck. But I'm not going to change anything. That said, I hope you do like it. And I will try to continue on and update more.


	10. 2:2 Bloodletting

Maaaaaaan. Shane is so nice to Rick during this episode. I'd forgotten. I feel bad for making him such a rabid asshole so early on. Oh well. CAN'T GO BACK NOW! Also, I hate this chapter. I've been putting off working on it. Because I hate it. So... HERE HAVE A CHAPTER I HATE. Because I wanna get to Sohpia so bad. Shoulda skipped Carl getting shot. 8D

**The Walking Dead: The Shifting Dead  
****Season 2  
****Episode 2: Bloodletting**

The world stopped. Rick was moving before his brain even processed what had happened. He wasn't even sure what had happened. They were watching the deer. And then suddenly, Carl was on the ground and his shirt was turning red. "No! No, no, no, no!" He cried, reaching Carl. The pup wasn't moving, wasn't responding, wasn't doing anything.

Daryl appeared in front of him, dragging a large human man by the shirt. The man was carrying a large rifle and he looked about ready to pass out. "I didn't... I was just... the deer..." The man was stuttering bad.

Rick didn't hear him, didn't really see him either. His eyes were still on Carl. Shot. Carl had been shot. This was more than a simple scratch. This he couldn't fix. "Carl!"

"D-d-doctor!" The fat man stuttered.

Daryl grabbed the man's arm. "What'd ya say?"

The man turned to Daryl, his eyes wide. "There's a farm." He said quickly. "With a doctor."

Daryl stepped closer. "Where?" The man straightened up and pointed. Daryl turned and looked where he pointed. "Rick." Daryl turned back to Rick. "Rick!" He said his name louder.

Rick heard Daryl's voice then. He blinked and looked up at Daryl, tears in his eyes.

Daryl stepped closer and bent down. "Rick, there's a farm with a doctor nearby."

Rick's eyes widened. "Where?"

Daryl turned slightly and pointed to the man. "He'll take us."

Rick hefted Carl up gingerly. The man tried to introduce himself as Otis, but Rick had bared his teeth at him and Daryl had pushed him and Otis had stumbled forward. But after a few minutes, Otis was having trouble keeping up. He slowed and stopped and leaned forward, struggling to breath for a moment. "That... way..." He pointed.

Rick glanced back. "How far?"

"Another half mile." The man coughed out. "Hershel. Ask for Hershel. Tell him Otis sent ya. He'll help your boy."

Rick glanced at Daryl and the cat nodded. Rick turned, hefted Carl up higher, and ran on. Rick slowed for a moment as an old, white farm house came into view. He took a deep breath and kept going.

Suddenly, the front door swung open. Five people stepped out slowly. Rick couldn't really see them clearly. He thought maybe he could smell shifters, dogs, maybe. Maybe there was a human. Couldn't really think. The only thought on his mind was Hershel. Find Hershel.

The elderly man in the center took a step forward. "Was he bit?" He asked loudly.

"Shot." Rick answered, getting closer. "By your man, Otis."

The man's eyes widened as he stepped down off the porch and walked towards him.

"Hershel..." Rick struggled to catch his breath. "He said find Hershel. Is that you? Help my boy, please."

The man nodded and turned back to the house. "Get him inside. Patricia! I need my kit! Maggie! Painkillers, coagulates, grab everything! Towels, sheets, alcohol." He led Rick through the house and stopped inside a bedroom. "Put him here." He said, pulling the blanket off the bed.

Rick bent down and set Carl down as gently as he could. There was so much blood. All over Carl, all over him. He couldn't tell. He swallowed and shook his head. "Is... is he alive?" The man, Hershel, asked something. Rick knew he had heard him. The man was standing right beside him. But the words didn't register. Rick blinked. "Is he..."

"Pillowcase!" Hershel snapped. "Quick! Fold it, make a pad."

Rick grabbed a pillow. His hands shook as he fumbled to pull the damned thing off. He could feel the other people in the room, could hear them scrambling around him. But he didn't know what they were doing. He finally pulled the damn thing off and dropped the pillow on the ground. He took the case and folded it.

"Put pressure on the wound." Hershel said, guiding Rick's hands. "I got a heartbeat."

The older woman - Maggie or Patricia, Rick wasn't sure - stepped in front of him, pushing him back. "I got it. We're going to need some space."

Hershel glanced back at him. "What's your name?"

Rick faltered for a moment. "Uh... Rick..." He said, swallowing. "I'm... Rick."

Hershel nodded. "We're going to do everything we can for your boy, Rick. Okay? But you need to give us some room."

Rick nodded dumbly and turned. He ambled for the door, and slipped outside. He stepped forward and leaned on the railing. His hands gripped the wood hard, his knuckles turning white. But he didn't feel them. He didn't feel anything. He blinked and lifted his eyes. Out of habit, his gaze scanned the perimeter. He saw Daryl in the distance with the large man behind him.

Daryl glanced back behind him and then threw his crossbow over his shoulder and set off at a run. He didn't slow until he was at the base of the steps. He panted for a moment and gripped the railing. "He okay?"

Rick's eyes were wide and wet. He reached out and grabbed Daryl's shirt. He pulled the other man up the steps and threw his arms around him. He wasn't thinking and didn't register when Daryl stiffened against him.

"Hey Rick?" The older girl popped out of the door.

Rick pulled away from Daryl and spun around quickly. Maggie? He thought her name was Maggie. "What happened?"

She shook her head. "Oh nothing." She said quickly. "Do you know his blood type?"

Rick nodded. "Same as mine."

She breathed out and nodded. "That's good. Don't go far. He's gonna need ya."

Rick nodded and moved to follow Maggie inside. Daryl stayed where he was on the porch. He turned slightly as Otis had finally caught him. The man stumbled up the stairs and past Daryl into the house. Hesitantly, Daryl stepped inside. He hovered near the door.

Hershel looked up as Otis came inside. "What happened?"

Otis blinked. "I... was tracking a doe." He said slowly. "It stopped... I didn't see the boy... I just... I didn't see him. The bullet... went right through..."

"The deer slowed the bullet." Hershel nodded and glanced at Rick. "But it didn't go through clean. It broke into pieces. If I can get the pieces out, he'll be okay."

"I never saw him." Otis turned towards the older woman, Patricia. He was shaking his head. "Not until he was on the ground." He added softly.

Rick blinked and shook his head. "Lori... Lori doesn't know..." He said softly.

Daryl pushed off the doorframe and stepped towards Rick. "I'll go back an' get 'er."

Rick shook his head. "No, no, no." He grabbed Daryl's shirt and dipped his head forward, leaning against him.

"Okay, okay." Daryl said quickly, squirming a bit. "Come on. Sit down." He pulled Rick into the next room and pushed him down in a chair. Daryl sat down beside him.

Rick shook his head and leaned back. His head bumped against the wall. "Why'd I let him come?" He asked softly. "Should have left him with Lori."

"Don't."

Rick blinked away tears and shook his head again. "Should'a sent him back with Glenn. Should be me in there."

"I showed 'im the deer." Daryl said. "Just didn't see the man."

The door opened and Maggie popped out again. "Rick. He needs blood."

Rick nodded and jumped up. He followed her into the room. Carl was lucid, crying and flailing on the bed. Rick felt a spike of hope. Patricia grabbed his arm and Rick turned as she ran a swab over him. He turned his gaze back to Carl.

"Hold him down!" Hershel said as Daryl came into the room. Daryl stepped towards the bed and knelt down on it, putting his hands where Hershel directed him.

Carl glanced at Daryl with wide eyes and then turned his gaze on Rick. "Dad!" He screamed when Hershel breached his skin with the forceps.

Rick cringed as the pup screamed. It was the worst feeling in the world. He hardly felt when Patricia poked the IV in his arm. Carl had suddenly stopped moving. Rick's eyes widened.

"It's alright." Hershel said quickly. "Just passed out." He pulled the forceps out, a small piece of the bullet clamped in its claws. "1 down. 5 to go."

Patricia pulled a chair up behind Rick. "Sit."

Rick sat down, careful of the tubing now attached to him, and leaned back.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

He felt exhausted. "Lori." He breathed out. "She needs to know."

Daryl shook his head. "You ain't leaving."

"You can't leave." Hershel said. "He's gonna need more blood."

Daryl helped Rick up and they stepped out into the other room. Maggie and Otis were sitting. They both looked up expectantly. "Stable." Daryl said.

"She has to know." Rick insisted.

The door opened and Hershel came out. "I need to remove those remaining fragments. And I think there's internal bleeding. And that means I'm gonna have to open him up and stitch it. But he can't move. If he flails like that again and I knick an artery, that's it. He'll be dead in minutes. I'll have to put him under anesthesia. He won't be able to breathe on his own. I'll need a respirator."

Otis nodded and stepped forward. "What else."

Hershel glanced towards him. "Tube that goes with it. Surgical supplies, drapes, sutures."

"If you had all that... you could save him?" Rick asked softly.

Hershel let out a sigh and nodded. "I could try."

Otis shook his head. "Hospital went up in flames. But the high school." His eyes widened a bit. "They set up a FEMA shelter there. The place was overrun last time I saw it. But they'd have everything we'd need."

Daryl nodded and crossed the room. He bent down to grab his crossbow from where he set it by the front door. "Draw me a map and give me a list."

"You can't go." Otis said, turning towards him. He shook his head. "Not by yourself."

Daryl snorted and shook his head. "Yer fat ass ain't gonna help me any."

Otis narrowed his eyes. "Do you even know what any of this stuff is?"

Daryl glanced at Hershel and Rick. Then shook his head. "No."

"I'm a volunteer EMT." Otis said. "I do. I've used it." He glanced at Rick. "I can help."

Daryl nodded. "I know when I'm licked. Let's go."

Maggie stepped towards Rick. "Lori..." She said softly. "That's your wife?"

Rick nodded slowly.

"Where is she?" She asked.

Rick blinked at her. "Lori..." He glanced at Daryl.

Daryl stepped forward. "Highway... uh... couple miles. We were looking to pass but got stopped. Mess a cars. Big RV. Lots of people."

Maggie nodded and turned to Hershel. "I'll take one of the horses and be fast."

Hershel looked like he wanted to argue. But instead, he let out a sigh and shook his head. "Be careful."

She nodded and slipped outside.

"Come on." Daryl said, nodding to Otis. He glanced at Rick and followed Otis out the door. They got ready quickly and Daryl climbed into the cab of Otis' truck. "Need to get moving. Gonna get dark soon."

"Wait." Rick stumbled over. "Here." He pulled out his gun and handed it to Otis.

The man nodded and took it. "Fine weapon. I'll bring it back."

"Come on." Daryl snapped.

Otis climbed into the truck and drove off.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Rick leaned against the railing on the porch. He took a deep breath and scanned the horizon again, out of habit. It looked fine. It looked peaceful. Like nothing could touch it. Obviously, nothing had. Not yet. He breathed out and shook his head.

The door opened and Hershel stepped out, moving to stand beside Rick. He leaned on the railing against him and said nothing.

"It's beautiful." Rick breathed out. "Serene. Untouched."

Hershel nodded. "Been in my family 160 years. But we weren't completely unscathed. The epidemic took my wife, my stepson. Friends, neighbors."

"I'm sorry." Rick said softly.

Hershel shrugged a bit. "Just hoping we can ride it out in peace until there's a cure."

Rick turned to him. "We were at the CDC." He said softly. "It's gone now. There's no cure."

Hershel smiled and shook his head. "I don't believe that."

They stopped and turned as they heard the hoof beats. Rick squinted his eyes in the sinking sunlight. Maggie had returned with Lori. He sucked in a breath and walked down the porch steps, leaning heavily on the rail. His legs felt like jelly and he stumbled towards them.

Lori sobbed as she slid from the horse. "Carl!" Rick stepped closer and she threw her arms around him. "Carl. Is he okay?"

Rick held her tight. "He's stable but..." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "It's bad, Lori."

"Oh God. Where is he?"

Rick led her inside. "I'm sorry." He said hugging her tightly from behind as she stood, frozen in the doorway. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let him come. I'm sorry."

She didn't answer. She pulled away from him and crossed the room and climbed on the bed beside Carl. "My baby boy. Mama's here. You're gonna be okay. Rick!" She reached back for him and Rick stepped closer to hold her hand. They sat like there, for a while. Just holding each other. No screaming. No hate. Rick breathed out and stood up. He pulled on her gently and she followed after him out into the dining room.

"Hershel." Rick said, nodding to the doctor. "This is Lori, my wife." They made their quick introductions and started discussing what had happened so far and what the plan was.

"Okay." Lori said, leaning forward on the dining room table. "When Daryl gets back with this other man..."

"Otis." Rick said.

"Otis." She snapped. "The idiot who shot my son."

Rick sighed. "Lori, it was an accident."

"Ma'am." Hershel started softly. "We're doing everything we can to make it right."

"Whatever." She shook her head. "They get back and you can perform this surgery?"

Hershel nodded. "I'll do my best."

She tilted her head and crossed her arms. "You've done this before, right?" She asked.

"Well... yes." Hershel said slowly. "In a sense."

She frowned. "In a sense?" She repeated. "What does that mean? You're a doctor, right?"

Hershel let out a sigh. "I'm a veterinarian."

Lori's eyes widened. "A vet.."

Rick grabbed her hand, trying to pull her back. "That's... that's good. Maybe... better..." He said dumbly.

"Better?" She snapped, spinning around to gawk at him. "Carl's not an animal!"

Rick's mouth dropped open. "He's part animal." He said after a moment.

Her eyes narrowed into a glare.

Rick shook himself and sighed. "Look, we don't have the luxury of finding another surgeon or getting a second opinion."

"I'm sorry I'm all you got." Hershel said.

"No." Rick said quickly, looking at the doctor. "We're lucky."

Lori rolled her eyes. "Lucky Carl got shot?!"

"Lucky to have a doctor when we need one."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Hold up." Daryl said. He could see an ambulance just ahead. "Turn it off. We'll walk from here. Any closer an' the noise will draw whatever's in there out."

Otis nodded and pulled to a stop.

Daryl climbed out and waited for Otis to join him. Then he sprinted for the ambulance. He signaled for Otis to wait and took out his knife. The rear door was open. Cautiously, he stepped inside. There were two walkers. One strapped to a gurney and one standing just behind it. He took out the gurney walker before the other even turned. And when the second tried to walk forward, the gurney blocked it. Daryl crouched down, holding the gurney in place. Then he pushed it forward as hard as he could into the walker. It fell forward onto the gurney and Daryl quickly plunged his knife into its head. He headed back out to Otis.

"There's a big medical emergency trailer." Otis said, pointing. "That way. Everything we need should be in there. But there's too many of them. We can't get to it."

"We need to draw them off." Daryl said, glancing back at the ambulance.

"How?"

Daryl inclined his head. "With the sirens."

Otis glanced at the ambulance. "That'll work?"

Daryl looked back at Otis and nodded. "Did it before. Cop car sirens."

Otis nodded slowly.

"You take the truck. Back up like 50 feet. I'll follow in the ambulance. We get far enough from the school an' hit the sirens. Then we hightail it outta the way an' wait fer them ta leave."

"Sounds simple."

Daryl snorted and rolled his eyes. "Jus' get in the truck. Keep close. Wanna get out as soon as I turned the sirens on." Daryl climbed in the back of the ambulance again. He pulled the walkers onto the gurney and pushed them out. Then he glanced around the cab of the ambulance. They keys were not in the ignition. But closer inspection of the floor found a set of keys halfway under the passenger seat. Daryl picked them up and leaned over the driver's seat. He stuck the keys in the ignition and gave them a half turn. The dash board lit up. The gauges looked fine and the gas read a quarter tank.

Daryl hopped up and went back to poke his head out. Otis was still standing there, looking around nervously. "Looks good." Daryl said. "Get in the truck."

Otis nodded and disappeared.

Daryl hung out the back and watched until the large man made it to his truck. Then Daryl ducked back in and closed the doors. He moved to the front and sat in the driver's seat. He hit the key harder this time. The engine sputtered once and then roared to life. The lights hit the school and lit up the area. Already, walkers were slowly turning towards the large vehicle. Daryl switched it to reverse and slammed on the gas.

The ambulance jumped back and collided with something. Okay, that was a bit too much gas. He quickly turned the wheel, switched to drive, and turned. He caught sight of Otis' truck in front of him. The truck suddenly skipped to a stop. Daryl followed and pulled up just in front to him. He saw why Otis had slammed on the breaks. There were walkers in front of them. Probably ten feet from them. Damn. They'd have to be fast. He put the thing in park and opened the back doors. He motioned Otis to pull in behind him and the man did.

"Hurry up!" Otis said, rolling his window down for a moment. "The whole place is crawling."

Daryl held up a finger and nodded. Then he turned and darted back to the cab of the ambulance. He held his breath and flipped the sirens. The noise was deafening in the quiet night air. Daryl flinched and shook his head. Then ran back and jumped into the bed of the truck without hesitation.

There were suddenly walkers every were around them. Daryl turned and pulled himself up. A tall, dark figure was clawing at the tailgate. Daryl pulled out his knife and plunged it threw the thing's head. He felt a pull on his tail and turned. A slimy hand had a tight hold. Daryl's lips pulled back and he hissed at the thing out of reflex. Intimidation didn't work on the dead. He wrenched his tail away, winching a bit as the fur was pulled. He kicked the walker off the truck.

Otis killed the lights on the truck and then they sped off.

Daryl held on and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the growing darkness. It was working. The walkers were moving towards the ambulance. Though Daryl knew he was going to have a splitting headache when they got out of here. They made a circle around the building. Daryl thumped on the roof. Otis pulled to a stop and rolling the window down again. "Keep the lights off 'n head back."

Otis nodded and turned them around. Daryl jumped out and grabbed his crossbow from the front. He motioned Otis behind him and stepped towards the trailer. The door was shut. Daryl sucked in a breath and turned the handle. He pulled the door open and jumped back, his crossbow up. When nothing came out, he stepped closer and peeked in. There were two inside. He shot the first and took the second out with his knife. Then turned as Otis came in behind him. "Hurry." Daryl hissed lowly. "Gotta get back. Too long already."

Otis nodded and started rifling through things.

Daryl pulled the door shut behind them. He turned and glanced around the space. But honestly, he didn't know much about medical equipment. He shook his head and looked back at the door. Suddenly, he realized it was quiet. He stepped closer to the door and strained his ears. He should still have been able to hear the sirens easily. Hell, even Otis should still hear them.

Otis glanced over at him and stopped. His eyes slowly widened. "What happened?"

"Battery prolly died." Daryl said quickly. "Sat fer too long."

Otis relaxed and turned back to rooting around for the needed supplies.

"Hurry." Daryl said as evenly as he could. He knew the battery hadn't died. Walkers couldn't have done it. That left one other option. And they didn't have time to deal with people. He had to get back to Rick.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Otis ambled over to him. Daryl took one of the packs and threw it over his shoulder. Then he lifted his crossbow and opened the door. He stepped out and stopped. The walkers were back. And the truck was gone.


	11. Save the Last One

**The Walking Dead: The Shifting Dead  
****Season 2  
****Episode 3: Save the Last One**

Shane arrived with T-Dog around a half hour after Daryl and Otis left. Lori was inside, sitting with Carl, exhausted and drained. Rick had checked on her and she'd fallen asleep. Then he'd gone outside to sit on the front porch. Maggie was there, with her younger sister, Beth. Rick hadn't met Beth yet. But he guessed he hadn't officially met any of them. They were both shifters, domesticated canine breeds. But they were different. Both farming breeds, he thought.

"Border collie." Maggie said. "Beth and dad are border collies."

Rick looked at her and blinked. He glanced at Beth and she smiled shyly at him. He opened his mouth and then closed it. Then sunk down to the floor, leaning his back against the house. He let out a sigh. "Sorry. Didn't mean to stare. None of my business."

Maggie shrugged. "Australian shepherd." She said, pointing to herself.

Rick nodded slowly.

"You and your boy." Maggie leaned forward. "German shepherds?"

Rick nodded again.

"But your wife is human?"

Rick stiffened a bit. "Yeah, she is."

Maggie slipped off the bench she was sitting on beside her sister and scooted closer. She folded her legs up under her and sat about a foot away from him. "How far along is she?"

Rick sighed. Yeah, he knew she was beginning to show. "A month... at least. Maybe two." He shook his head. "Probably more. Probably ain't my baby anyways." He breathed out softly. Maggie's eyes widened and Rick realized he'd said the last part out loud. "Shit... I don't know why I said that... please forget I said that!"

She nodded slowly. "The other possibility still a shifter?"

Rick nodded his head. "Canine either way."

"That puts the pup born right as winter starts."

Rick sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "I know." He said softly. "We were heading to Fort Benning. But now... with Carl..." His voice cracked and he leaned his head back against the house again.

Beth turned her head and jumped up. "Car!" She said quickly. "Someone's coming." Maggie jumped up beside her and leaned over the rail.

Rick was slower, but he scrambled up.

"Shifters." Maggie said. "Canine."

"I smell blood." Beth said. "One's injured."

"Go get dad."

Beth nodded and headed back inside.

Rick blinked in the dark as two people were ambling towards them. It was Shane and T-Dog. And T-Dog was leaning heavily on the wolf. "Shane! What happened?" He nearly tripped down the stairs, moving towards them.

Shane slowed until Rick caught up with them. Then let Rick help. "T got injured in the herd. Sliced his arm open on a car door. He didn't tell anyone and it looks infected."

They hauled T-Dog up the stairs just as Hershel appeared in the door. "Bring him inside."

Once T-Dog was inside with Hershel and his daughters, Rick pulled Shane outside. "Where's the others?"

"Back at the highway." Shane answered gruffly, obliviously not happy with the fact. "Wanted to stay in case the girls come back in the middle of the night. Glenn said they'll be here tomorrow."

Rick nodded slowly.

"How is he?"

Rick sighed deeply and leaned against Shane. "Not good. Hershel needs to open him up. It's serious. He doesn't have the equipment. Daryl and this Otis guy went to get the stuff Hershel needs."

Shane snorted softly. "Daryl." Rick sighed and swayed a bit on his feet. Shane caught him and steadied him. "Hey, you okay?"

"Just... tired." Rick breathed out. "Had ta give a lot of blood."

Shane turned him and pushed him into a chair. Then sat down beside him. "Lori make it okay?"

Rick nodded, leaning back. "She's in with Carl. She's asleep."

Hershel stepped out onto the porch. "Stitched up your friend and gave him some meds. He should be fine."

Rick nodded. "Thank you."

"It's your pup I'm worried about." The doctor continued on.

Rick looked up quickly, his eyes wide.

"If your friend doesn't get back soon, it'll be too late." Hershel said gravely. "I'll have to perform the surgery."

Rick's eyes widened. "You said you couldn't without the respirator!"

Hershel shrugged. "He can't wait much longer."

"Daryl will be back." Rick said.

Shane looked at him. "Maybe they got held up. Where'd they go? I'll go after them."

"Daryl will be back." Rick repeated.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"What..."

Daryl pushed the fat man back into the trailer and pulled the door shut. He set the pack down on the floor and shook his head. Damnit.

"Where's my truck?" Otis asked.

Daryl shrugged. "Someone took it."

"Who?"

"Prolly the same who cut the sirens."

Otis' eyes widened. "You said..."

"I liked. Now shut up fer a second." He snapped.

Otis turned away slowly.

Daryl could smell it on the man, the panic. He wasn't good with humans. Wasn't good with shifters none, either. Rick was, with both. Daryl tried to think what Rick would do to diffuse a panicked human. "Calm down." He said softly, trying to keep his voice level, trying hard to fight the urge to smack the man. "Let me think."

Otis turned back to him. He took a deep breath and nodded. He set his pack down.

Daryl's gaze darted around the large medical trailer. He didn't know what to do. There wasn't anything they could use as a massive weapon against a herd of walkers. Nothing they could use as a distraction. But there was an emergency hatch in the ceiling. Daryl stepped closer to it and stared up at it. He could fit through it easily. But he had doubts about Otis. And doubts that he could help pull the man up. "Help me with this." They pulled a desk over to the center of the trailer, just under the hatch. Daryl set his crossbow down on top and then climbed on it. He reached for the hatch. "Gonna get a better look."

Otis nodded. "Okay."

Daryl hoisted himself up. He crawled over to the edge and looked over. His eyes widened and he blinked a few times as his pupils adjusted to the darkness. There was no sign of the truck, he was certain. And it didn't look like anything else was disturbed. Just the walkers. None of them had spotted him. They were all still milling about mindlessly.

If it was just himself, he'd make a run for it. He was fast and quiet. He could get away unseen and find a vehicle somewhere. But he wasn't alone. He had Otis to worry about. And Otis wasn't fast and quiet. And again, even if he was alone, there was no way he could carry all that equipment by himself and still be fast and quiet.

Daryl chewed on his bottom lip as he crawled away from the edge. Rick needed that equipment. And fast. Daryl couldn't leave Otis and come back in the morning. That hadn't worked out for Merle. And Otis didn't look the type to fight if whoever cut the sirens and stole the truck came back. Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose a moment, trying to thin like Rick. Daryl had people depending on him. He let out a snort and shook his head. It was ridiculous, having people.

He needed a vehicle. What he really needed was something big to run the walkers over. He stopped. Something big. Like a school bus. He crawled to the other side of the roof. There was a few buses parked behind the school. Several yards away. He could just make out the yellow color. And as far as he could see, there weren't any walkers. They were all still out front.

Daryl returned to the hatch and peeked in. "I'm gonna get us a ride. Stay here 'n stay quiet." For a moment, Otis looked worried as he looked up at him. "Soon as I can." Daryl added quickly.

Otis nodded. "Okay. You want your crossbow?"

Daryl shook his head. "Faster with just the knife."

"Wait. Take this." Otis fished Rick's gun out and held it up.

Daryl reached out and grabbed the handle. He pulled it up gingerly and then hooked it in the belt of his pants and nodded to Otis. "Hang tight. Back fast as I can." He'd never been very verbal. And it felt odd to have to narrate. But he'd picked up on the human need. And Otis seemed like he needed it.

Daryl eased the hatch closed and crawled back to the edge of the roof. He pulled himself over the edge and looked down. Still no sign of walkers. He silently slipped down off the roof, landing gently on the ground. He turned and looked around. Still nothing. He sprinted forward, moving as fast and quietly as he could. Years of practically living in the woods had taught him to move undetected.

He reached the back of the bus quickly. He pressed against the side and pulled out his knife. He moved to the edge of the bus and peered around it. Nothing. He slid along the side of it until he got to the door. He pushed the door open and there were three walkers inside the tight isle. He gritted his teeth and hopped back off the bus.

The first walker ambled towards the door. And then tripped down the stairs. Daryl rolled his eyes and bent down to quickly shove his knife through its skull. He knocked on the side of the bus, the noise attracting the attention of the other two. Both also fell down the steps. And Daryl quickly dispatched them. He kicked one of the legs still hanging on the edge of the bottom step.

A quick inspection of the bus proved the three were the only ones on board. Daryl made sure all the windows and doors were secure. Then he knelt down under the dashboard and started pulling out wires. Merle had taught him how to hotwire cars when he was 9. Once, they'd even boosted a school bus, much like this one. He pulled out his knife and worked on stripping the wires.

A few minutes later and the bus roared to life and Daryl actually smiled. He pushed the wires back up into the control panel and slipped into the seat. He popped it into gear and turned the wheel. He circled the trailer and pulled to a stop in front of it. He honked the horn a few times. Walkers ambled towards the bus and started banging against it. Daryl hit the gas and ran over those in the front. Then he hit reverse and ran over those in the back. He turned the wheel and spun around in a tight circle, hitting as many as he could. He swung it around one more time and pulled it parallel with the trailer.

The door opened and Otis stood in the doorway. He hefted his pack on and stepped out. Daryl pulled the bus door open. He got up and jumped down the stairs. "Get in. I'll get the other pack." He quickly darted around Otis and ducked back into the trailer. He grabbed the second pack and his crossbow and threw both over his shoulders.

Daryl turned as he heard gunshots. He spun around and rushed back outside. Otis was firing at walkers trying to climb in through the door. Daryl pulled out Rick's gun. "I got 'em. Get behind the wheel."

"Okay." Otis shouted and disappeared from view.

Daryl shot at them. "Back it up 'n run 'em over. Then I'll jump in."

The bus lurched back, dragging the remaining walkers under the wheel. Daryl waited until Otis pulled it forward again. Then the door swung open again and Daryl jumped in.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Rick sighed. "Daryl's gonna make it back with what we need." He and Lori were in Carl's room. Rick was sitting beside the bed and Lori was kneeling beside it, leaning heavily on the bed and staring at Carl.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "So sure..." She mused softly. "So much faith in a stranger..."

"In a friend." Rick said. "He'll make it back. Carl will be okay."

Beth came to the door and knocked softly. She smiled at Rick and held a plate out to him. Then she turned and slipped out. Rick glanced down. Two sandwiches. He sighed and pushed the plate towards Lori. "Here. You need to eat."

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Lori, you need to eat." He repeated, louder.

She blinked at him. "You do, too."

He nodded and reached out to take one of them off the plate. He lifted it to his mouth and took a bite. But he didn't really taste it as he chewed and swallowed. Lori watched him for a moment and then reached for the plate. They finished eating in silence and then Lori got up and walked out of the room. Rick's eyes followed her for a moment. Then he let out a sigh and stood up to follow.

She walked straight out of the house and stopped on the porch. She was looking up at the black night of the sky. She let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around herself. "Maybe... maybe this isn't a world for children anymore." She said softly.

Rick stopped. He stared at her back for a moment. "We have a child, Lori. Carl is here, in this world now. In a few months, there will be another one too."

"Maybe he shouldn't be." She said softly. She placed her hands on her stomach. "Neither of them should be. Maybe this is how it's supposed to be."

Rick turned away from her, shaking his head. "You can't mean that." He looked back at her and met her eyes. He shook his head again. "Okay. I get it. I get that thought crossing your mind once..."

"Not once, Rick." She interrupted him. "I can't stop thinking about it. Why do we want him in this world? Why do we want a baby? One that'll never know the joy of running around a playground in the sun or be able to laugh and scream without fear. All they're gonna know is death." She said with tears in her eyes. "All they're gonna see is people torn apart around them. And if they live... they'll just... just turn into animals to survive... but if he... if Carl dies tonight... it ends for him. And when the baby's born, if it survives that long... maybe it should die too. Maybe it shouldn't have a chance to be born."

Rick blinked at her and shook his head. He couldn't understand what she was saying, he couldn't process it. He turned away from her.

"Tell me why it would be better another way."

He snorted and shook his head and turned back to her. "What changed? Jenner offered us a way out before. What changed?"

She looked away. "A couple weeks ago... there was a moment... I turned around and wanted to tell Jacqui something. For just a moment I forgot she was gone. And I started thinking... she didn't have to see any of it. She didn't have to live any of it. The nursing home, the highway, the herd, loosing Sophia and Amy, Carl getting shot... she doesn't have to be afraid anymore. Or hungry, angry, cold, tired. It hasn't stopped, Rick. We live with a knife at our throats every second but Jacqui doesn't. And then I thought... maybe Jenner was right."

"For weeks?" He repeated slowly.

She looked away. "Since I first started suspecting I was pregnant."

Rick shook his head and stepped away from her.

"Rick..." She tried to follow.

He shook his head again and stepped back. "I can't accept that." He said. "Jenner surrendered. Him and Jacqui... they gave up." He shook his head again and waved her off. "What he said doesn't matter. None of it." He turned back to her. "Do you really think it would be better... if we gave up? If we all just gave up? If Daryl didn't come back and we just let Carl die without even trying?"

"Tell me why... it would be better... the other way. Please."

"Rick!"

Rick turned. That was Hershel. He ran back into the house, Lori on his heels. Carl was awake. Relief flooded Rick again. He smiled down at the boy. "You had an accident. This is Hershel, we're in his house. He's a doctor."

"Hurts." Carl rasped out.

Lori knelt down beside him and touched her hand to his forehead. "I know, baby."

Carl smiled up at her. "You shoulda seen it, mom. The deer Daryl found. It was so pretty. I got so close to it. I never..." He stopped moving. Then he started flailing.

Rick and Lori both reached for him but Hershel stopped them. "It's a seizure." He rolled Carl on his side. "He has to go through it."

Hershel bent down and started checking Carl over immediately after the kid stopped moving. "Brain's not getting enough blood. His pressure is bottoming. He needs another transfusion."

Rick nodded. "I'm ready."

"I take any more out of you and your body could shut down, go into a coma or cardiac arrest."

Rick shook his head. "You're wasting time!" He snapped.

Hershel let out a sigh and nodded.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Rick blinked. His head felt fuzzy, his arms felt heavy. He was still sitting in the chair beside Carl's bed. Lori was on the flood befire him. "We were walking in the woods." He was saying. "Daryl was ahead of us. Kept saying we were too loud." He smiled slightly at the memory that seemed so long ago, so far away now. "Just... talking. Don't remember about what." He lied. "And Daryl, he comes back and motions Carl forward. And this deer, just standing there. I swear it just planted itself there and looked Carl right in the eye. And I looked at Carl and him looking at the deer and it looking back at him... and that moment and just..." He sighed deeply and blinked again. "Just slipped away. That's what he was talking about when he woke up, Daryl showing him that deer. Not about getting shot or the highway or the herd. Something beautiful, something living. There's still a life, still a place for us. For him, for the baby. It isn't all death out there, it can't be." He shook his head. "We just... we have to be strong enough to believe that." He leaned back. "So that's your answer. Why it's better for Carl and the baby to live in this world. Because he talked about the deer, Lori."

She reached out and grabbed his hand. She didn't say anything but there were tears in her eyes.

Hershel walked into the room. "You're going to have to make the choice now." He said gravely. "We wait any longer and he's just gonna slip away."

Rick looked at Lori. "You make the choice."

Her eyes widened. "Me?"

Rick nodded. "Last one I made got him shot."

She shook her head and turned away. "I don't know... I don't know!"

Hershel looked at Rick. "Rick, you have to decide. Now."

Rick looked at Lori. Then he turned to Hershel. "Do it."

Hershel and Patricia moved fast after that. Getting Carl moved and collecting the limited supplies they had. Patricia pulled a lamp over and Hershel started inspecting his scalpels.

And then Rick heard something. "Wait..." He rushed to the window and pulled back the curtain. There were headlights coming towards them in the distance. "It's Daryl. He's back!" Rick turned and ran through the house and out the front door. Patricia remained inside with Carl. Everyone else followed closely behind Rick and they stepped out on the porch.

"That's a school bus." Maggie said.

"Maybe it's not them." Shane said.

"No." Rick insisted, shaking his head. "It's them. It has to be them. Something must have happened." Rick hopped off the porch without a second thought and dashed forward.

"Rick!" Shane called after him, following down the steps.

The bus slowed and slammed to a jerky stop. As Rick moved closer, he could see it was covered with blood and guts and various body parts. And suddenly, Rick felt that sandwich he'd eaten trying to come back up. But the door opened and Daryl jumped out. The cat's eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. He adjusted the heavy looking back on his pack. "He alive?" He asked softly.

Rick nodded, stepping closer. He smiled widely. "Yeah. Cutting it close."

"Got a bit held up." Daryl shouldered his crossbow adjusted his hold on the pack. A moment later, Otis stepped off the bus behind him. Daryl stepped forward, giving the man room and moving closer to Rick.

"You okay?" Rick asked softly.

Daryl nodded. "Got everything the doctor needs."

Otis was fumbling a bit, obviously tired and still shaking a bit from whatever had happened to slow them down. Rick stepped forward to help Otis. But he stumbled, too light headed to get his feet to work right with his brain. Daryl darted forward, dropping his pack as he grabbed Rick. "Hey." Daryl said, pulling him up. "You okay?" Rick collapsed completely against him. Daryl's eyes widened.

"Rick!" Shane stepped forward, concern on his face.

"He's given too much blood." Hershel was walking down the steps towards them. He glanced at Rick quickly. "He just passed out. He'll be fine. It's the pup I'm worried about." He looked up at Daryl. "Can you get him inside? Lay him down on the couch."

Daryl nodded and adjusted his hold on Rick. He bent down and hefted the man up in his arms.

Hershel turned to Shane. "Can you carry the other pack inside?"

Shane nodded and bent down to pick it up. Maggie rushed forward to Otis' side and helped him towards the house. He looked exhausted. Everyone started towards the house. Daryl hurried inside. He set Rick down gently on the couch and stepped back. He was careful not to touch anything himself. He was filthy, he knew. Shane had followed Hershel inside and then returned to the porch, sitting down beside T-Dog. Maggie and Beth came outside as well, sitting down on the bench.

Lori hung back for a moment. She stepped into the living room with Daryl. She bit her lip and looked nervously around the room. Her eyes darting everywhere but at Daryl himself.

Daryl glanced at the nervous woman. He bit back a sigh and looked down at Rick instead. He just wanted to lay down. Just wanted to rest for a few minutes. He didn't want to deal with Lori. He didn't want to deal with anything. He bit his lip and shook himself.

Lori stepped closer to him. "Thank you." She said softly, her voice low.

Daryl wasn't sure he'd be able to hear it if he were human. He let out a snort and nodded. He wanted to snap at her, tell her he didn't do it for her. He did it for Carl, for Rick. But that wouldn't be helpful. She was still Rick's wife. And Carl's mother. And she was pregnant... he turned and looked at her. Her pale face and her shaky hands. "Sit." He said gruffly.

She turned and looked up at him, a bit startled.

"You need to sit down." He said, speaking slower and softer. "Look like yer 'bout to pass out. Ain't good fer the baby."

She blinked at him and opened her mouth. Whatever she was about to say, she bit back and nodded. "You should talk to Maggie. They might... have something... you can wear... uh... so you can wash up." She said softly, her eyes on the floor the whole time.

Daryl couldn't blame her. He knew he looked a mess. He knew she was trying to be nice, trying hard not to offend him. "Maggie, huh?"

Lori nodded. "The oldest daughter. Dark hair. She's probably outside. I can go get her for you..."

Daryl shook his head. "Nah. You sit down. Rest. Keep an eye on Rick fer me."

Lori sat down across from him, in an oversized chair. "He just kept giving blood. And he didn't eat enough and hasn't slept." She sighed and leaned back in the chair, putting her hands on her stomach. "None of us have."

Daryl nodded slowly. "We'll fix all that. Soon as we find them girls."


	12. Hell on an Angel

Sorta a continuation of last chapter. It was getting too long. So I cut it and then kept going and here we have a whole chapter. 8D

**The Walking Dead: The Shifting Dead  
****Season 2  
****Episode 4: Hell on an Angel**

Daryl was on his way out to find this Maggie when he nearly ran into the other daughter. Daryl couldn't place her name. Couldn't remember if he was supposed to know her name. There exactly hadn't been time for introductions before he'd left with Otis. But he at least remembered seeing the small, shy blonde.

The girl let out a squeak and jumped back. "Sorry." She said quickly. "Didn't see you."

"My fault." Daryl said, stepping back. "Yer house."

She smiled up at him. "I'm Beth." She said softly.

"Daryl."

"I know." She said, still smiling. "Otis said you saved his life."

Daryl shrugged. "Ain't did for him. Did it for the kid."

She nodded. "I know, but I heard him telling Patricia before they went in with dad. I know what you must think of him, but Otis is a good guy. He really is. I've known him my whole life. And he's a really good hunter."

Daryl grunted and shook his head. Granted, Otis had tracked a deer. Or else he happened upon a deer. But it might of just been dumb luck. It didn't prove to him that the human could hunt. Maybe he could. But Daryl didn't say anything.

After a silent moment, Beth continued talking. "Can I help you with something?" She asked.

Daryl glanced back down the hall for a moment. "Uh... Lori said ta find Maggie."

Beth tilted her head. "My sister? Why?"

"Said she uh... she might have something I can wear so I can clean up..."

Beth brightened up and smiled at him. Then reached out to grab his hand. "I can help with that." Daryl bit back a hiss at her for touching him. All these damn fucking dogs and humans. All this touchy feely shit. She tugged on his wrist and he followed after him. She pulled him into the bathroom and then turned for the door. "Wait right here."

Daryl pulled the shower curtain open and sat down on the edge of the tub. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. A few deep breaths and he closed his eyes for a moment. Fucken kid better be okay. After all that shit. Better be perfectly fine. So Daryl can go searching for the other stupid kid. Other two stupid kids.

There was a knock at the door and Daryl snorted. "Yeah." The door opened and the blonde girl pushed her way through. Daryl looked up at her.

She was standing in the doorway, holding a pile of folded clothes and towels. Her eyes were wide and she was looking downward at him. "You're bleeding! Your tail!"

His tail curled up behind his back out of instinct and habit. He turned slightly and grabbed the long, fluffy offending appendage. He pulled it closer, trying to inspect it. "Jus' grabbed me." He said, running his fingers over the torn skin. He flinched, the pain spiking up his spine. He hadn't realized how bad he'd wrenched it. "Jus' pulled the fur."

She set the pile of towels and clothes down on the sink. "Can I see?" She asked softly. Daryl stiffened a bit and had the urge to hiss at her again. But instead, he leaned back and held up his tail. She stepped closer. She bent down and got close but didn't move to touch him. "Dad, Patricia, and Otis are busy... but they taught me a few things. I can clean and bandage that for you."

"Ain't really need it." He mumbled.

Beth stood back up and looked at the floor. She looked crushed. Like she really had wanted to help.

Daryl sighed loudly and snorted. Then shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Can I wash up first?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. Then she turned and looked at the pile she brought in. "I think the clothes will fit. They're my brother's... were my brother's..." Her voice trailed off for a moment. Then she blinked and shook her head and turned back to Daryl. "I brought you a towel and a couple washcloths. There's soap and shampoo in the shower. Is there anything else you need?"

Daryl rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Think I can manage on my own."

She smiled and nodded. Then turned for the door. "Take your time. I'll be out here waiting."

Daryl nodded and she slipped out and shut the door behind her gently. She as oddly sweet. Gentle, naive, and a million of words popped in his head. This world would eat someone like her up.

Daryl breathed out and stood up. He peeled off his clothes quickly and stepped into the shower. He scrubbed himself clean as best and fast as he could. When he reached for his tail, he moved slower, lathering the soap into his fur gently. He worked some soap and water over the faded bandana tied on his tail. Then he finished quickly, not wanting to waste the hot water. Then toweled off and dressed in the dead brother's clothes. The sweat pants were a bit tighter than he was really comfortable with. And the t-shirt was really tight on his biceps. But he didn't really care and wouldn't complain. Was cleaner than he'd probably been in months. Or longer.

He combed his fingers through his hair and then turned for the door. When he opened the door, he saw Beth. She was sitting in the hall, propped up against the wall and reading a book. Hearing the door open, she looked up. She quickly folded the page down and stood up. "You look better." She said, still smiling.

He grunted in answer. "Thanks fer the clothes." He mumbled.

She wrinkled her nose and let out a little giggle. "They're a bit tight."

He shrugged. "They'll work."

"Yes." She said with a nod and then pointed behind him. "Now. Back in the bathroom."

Daryl didn't move. "Can you uh... wait a sec? Wanna check on Rick 'n Lori."

Beth tilted her head and then nodded. "Okay. I can do it in there. I'll go get the kit." She turned.

Daryl watched her for a second. Then turned himself and headed back to the living room. Lori was still in the chair where he'd left her. She looked over at him as he walked in. Her mouth twitched in the tiniest of smiles. "Found Maggie."

Daryl shook his head as he stepped into the room, inadvertently moving closer to her. "The little sister, Beth."

Lori's eyes widened a bit. "Beth?" She said the name with a hint of surprise in her voice.

Daryl nodded.

"She's been so shy and quiet. I haven't gotten to actually meet her."

Daryl snorted. "Coulda fooled me. Came right upta me and wouldn't shut up."

Lori tilted her head a bit. Daryl couldn't place the look she gave him. Not anger or hatred. Maybe it bordered on curiosity. Like she was trying to figure something out or like something just occurred to her. He shifted his weight and turned his attention to Rick. Lori followed his gaze and let out a soft sigh. "He was so sure you were gonna be back in time." Lori said. "Shane offered to go but Rick was adamant. 'Daryl will be back. Daryl will be back.'" She shook her head. "I can admit I had my doubts... because I know you wouldn't believe me if I lied." She smiled. "I won't doubt Rick's faith or your abilities anymore. Carl pulls through his... it's because of you."

Daryl snorted. "Got shot cuz a' me." He said softly.

"Rick said the exact same thing." She said, looking at him. "No." She added quickly, shaking her head. "Neither of you are to blame. Or Otis. Just... dumb luck or whatever." She paused a moment and took a breath. "I told Rick... I... I said maybe this was the way Carl was supposed to go. I don't know if I meant it... I thought I did... but Rick... he said because of the deer... Carl deserves a chance."

Daryl frowned. He was trying to follow her. "The deer..." He said slowly.

"Because of you..." She looked over at him, met his gaze and smiled slightly. "Because of your deer, because despite all the death around us... Carl saw your deer and saw the beauty of life."

Daryl snorted and shook his head. "It was just a deer. There's hundreds in the woods a' Georgia. Ain't nothing special."

"To Carl, it was. And to Rick..." She breathed in deep and then sighed loudly. "I didn't see it before. I see it now."

She was looking at him again, in some weird way he couldn't process. And it unsettled him to his core. But he didn't look away this time. "See what?" He asked slowly.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and the smile she offered him looked real, looked genuine. "The way everyone sees you." Her voice was soft, barely a whisper. But she was still sporting that smile.

Daryl scoffed and shook his head. "Ya having a stroke or something."

She shook her head quickly, the hint of a giggle on her voice. "No, no."

"What the hell ya going on about?" He snorted and looked away. He shouldn't have asked. He wanted her to stop talking. The things she was saying were making his tail fur stand on end and his skin itch. But the question was on his lips before he could stop himself. And maybe he did want to hear the answer.

Lori's gaze fell to Rick's sleeping form again. "Dale, Glenn, and Carol... Andrea, T-Dog... Amy and Sophia... Rick and Carl."

Daryl rolled his eyes. He wasn't stupid. He knew everyone's names. Though she hadn't included herself and Shane in the list.

"All of them." She continued on. "They look at you... and they just know."

Daryl bit his lip and crossed his arms. He should just walk out of the room. Talking to Lori was harder than trying to get Merle to admit what new drug he was into. He just wanted a straight answer. "Know what?" He snapped.

"You are the answer." She said easily, ignoring his tone if she heard it.

He gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed. "To what?" He forced out, trying to keep his voice even.

"To everything." She looked over at him. "To surviving, to thriving... to living any kind of life worth living in this world now. This was made for you."

Daryl snorted and shook his head. "I'm not the good guy they all think I am." He admitted sourly.

"Yeah, you are."

Daryl shook his head again. "Merle an' me... we was gonna rob ya'll blind. If Merle had a come back... we woulda."

Lori's eyes widened for a moment. She looked away and then shook her head. "I'm certain that was all Merle. You... you're a good man. Everyone sees it."

Daryl met her eyes again and saw the sincerity in that statement. He didn't know how that made him feel. She was basically insinuating that everyone saw him as a hero. He wasn't the hero. He glanced down at Rick again. Rick was the hero. "You including yerself in that this time?" He asked slowly.

She nodded. "I am."

"Shane?"

She looked away again. She bit her bottom lip. "Shane was a good man... is..." She sighed. "He can be again. When he came with T-Dog, his concern for Carl and Rick. If... if I stay away from him... maybe Shane will... I don't know. Return to normal. He was a good man. A good cop and a good friend." She shook her head sadly. "It's all my fault. I ruined everything."

Daryl shifted uneasily and chewed on his thumbnail. What the fuck was he supposed to say to that? And where the fuck was Beth?

"I want you to promise me something." Lori said softly.

Daryl breathed out roughly, the sound vibrating from his chest almost like a growl.

"When I'm gone... look after them."

Daryl shook his head. "Ya ain't going anywhere."

Beth appeared in the doorway, a box in her hands. "Sorry Daryl. I... uh..." She glanced at Lori and then back at Daryl. She took a step back. "Am I interrupting? I can come back."

"No, no." Lori said with a smile. "We can talk later, Daryl."

Daryl didn't want to talk later. Didn't want to be in the same room with Lori again. At least not alone. He had the urge to run. To run and never look back. Lori was right about one thing. He could survive. He didn't need these people. He looked down at Rick. Watched the shallow rise and fall of the man's chest. He thought of Carol and Sophia, Andrea and Amy. Maybe he didn't need these people. But they needed him. He let out a sigh. He wasn't going anywhere. Maybe he had a bit of hero in him afterall.

Beth stepped into the room, her eyes on Daryl. "Sit."

Daryl nodded and sunk down on the floor beside the couch. He stretched one let out and pulled the other to his chest. He leaned forward on his knee and chewed on a finger. He felt Beth move in behind him and he didn't flinch when she reached out to touch his tail.

Lori turned to watch them. Her eyes widened when she saw. "You didn't get..."

"Nah." Daryl said quickly. "Jus' grabbed me. Pulled some fur out. Not a big deal... ah!" He sucked in a sharp breath as Beth dabbed at the spot.

"Sorry." She said softly. Her hands moved gently. Then stilled. Her hands moved to the loose cloth and she pushed it up. "Oh... your fur's thin here. Did they get you..."

"No." He snapped quickly and moved to tighten the wet cloth around the bald spot. Beth dropped the matter immediately. Smart girl, Daryl thought. Beth quickly and quietly dressed the wound and wrapped a piece of gauze around it. "Thanks." He mumbled.

Beth smiled brightly again and started collecting her supplies. "You're welcome." Silently, she got up and walked out o the room.

Goddamnit. Daryl was left alone with Lori again. He didn't look at her, kept his eyes on the floor. Like if he acknowledged her in anyway, she'd open her mouth again.

Lori smiled as if reading his mind. She stood up and turned towards the door. "I'm going to check on the others."

Daryl grunted in answer and still looked at the floor. And then Lori was gone and Daryl let out a sigh. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He needed a few moments to quiet his mind. To stop all the churning thoughts. Shit, he wished Merle was there. Just to slap some sense in him. They could go a few rounds and all his pent up energy and frustration would seep out.

"Daryl?"

Daryl looked up at the voice. Rick was rubbing his eyes and trying to sit up. Daryl glanced back at the doorway. "Uh... you uh... want me to get Lori?" He turned back to Rick. "She just left ta check on the others outside."

Rick shook his head, still rubbing at his face. "Carl?"

"Not yet. Still workin' on 'im." Daryl answered. "You uh... passed out." He added softly.

Rick nodded slowly and leaned back on the couch. "I think I remember that. How long have I been out?"

Daryl shrugged. "'Bout an hour."

"You uh... caught me?" Rick said awkwardly. "Didja carry me here?"

Daryl nodded.

Rick looked away. "I can't believe I did that." He mumbled, shaking his head.

Daryl shrugged. "Lori said you damn near killed yerself, giving him blood."

Rick smiled. "She said that, huh?"

"She said a lot." Daryl mumbled under his breath.

Rick sighed and looked down at his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry. I tried to talk to her. She said she'd be nicer."

"She wasn't mean." Daryl said quickly. "Jus' very... shit. Very talkative and thank you and 'Daryl, you're so awesome and everyone looks up to you' and shit." He spoke in a whiney, fake female falsetto. And then felt stupid for saying all that.

But Rick just smiled at him. "You are and we do."

Daryl snorted and idly started fingering the bandage on his tail. It felt weird. He knew he'd end up pulling it off in his sleep, if it lasted that long. But whatever Beth had rubbed on it had taken the edge off the pain. He couldn't feel it anymore.

Rick's eyes followed his movements and then widened. He slid off the couch and knelt in front of Daryl. Daryl's eyes snapped up and he leaned back. Rick's eyes were still on the bandage. "You didn't..."

"No." Daryl said hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "One just... got a bit too close. Pulled some fur." Daryl swallowed. "Ain't bad. Beth wanted ta do it an' I let her."

Rick looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Stared at him a moment, as if trying to figure something out. Then the man nodded and sat back, leaning against the bottom of the couch. "Beth, huh? Could hardly get a word outta her."

Daryl snorted. "Lori said the same fucken thing. Couldn't get the girl ta shut up."

Rick smiled and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Daryl watched the man's chest move up and down slowly again. Some unknown amount of minutes ticked by and Daryl thought the man had fallen asleep. He chewed on his thumbnail, wondering if he should leave and let him rest in peace. But before he could, Rick was talking again.

"You did, though." Rick said softly. "You saved him. Thank you."

"Jus' as easily been you 'er Shane."

"But it wasn't me or Shane. It was you, Daryl." Rick breathed out. "And tomorrow, we go back to the search for Sophia and Amy. Do it right. We'll find them."

Daryl squirmed a bit. He suddenly felt too hot and claustrophobic and really didn't want to talk anymore, to anyone. He'd been talking way too much the past few days. Past few weeks. Few months, actually. He'd done used up his lifetime quota of words because of Rick. "Gonna go get some air." He mumbled and got to his feet quickly.

Rick opened his eyes at that and lifted his head off the couch. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Daryl suppressed a sigh as he stepped forward. He'd meant alone. Alone in the thought that he could find a window somewhere and sneak out undetected by the horde of people on the front porch. So he could go hide in the woods for a bit. But not now. He moved without thought. Bent down to grab Rick's arm and helped the man up. Rick stumbled a bit once he was upright and Daryl automatically put his hand on Rick's back to steady him. Rick leaned back against him slightly.

Daryl steered them through the house and they slowly made it to the front door. Rick pulled away from him, reaching out to use the doorframe to steady himself. Daryl hung back, leaning in the doorway as Rick moved to the steps where Shane was sitting.

Maggie was the first to look over at them. She and Beth were leaning with their backs against the railing. "Hey." The older sister said with a small smile on her lips. "You're up. You feeling okay?"

Rick nodded slowly and eased himself down on the steps beside Shane. "Yeah, I'm good."

Shane turned slightly and looked at him. "You sure, man?"

Rick breathed out and nodded. They all fell into a quiet daze then. It'd been a long, hard day for everyone there. No one talked, no one made any noise. Daryl had moved from the doorway at some point, sitting and leaning against the house. Beth had moved to sit beside him, earning her an eye roll. But Daryl didn't move away from her. Shane stood up and moved away. The wolf started pacing. Lori sat down on the steps beside Rick and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. She looked up at him and smiled. T-Dog was sitting on a bench, looking like he'd fallen asleep. And then, they all waited.

It was dark out and it was late. And the time was lost on them all. But suddenly, the front door swung open and Hershel stepped out on the porch. Everyone quickly found their feet and turned. Rick's eyes were wide as he stepped up on the porch expectantly.

"It went well." Hershel said with a smile. "He's stabilized. He'll be fine."

Rick breathed out, a smile on his lips. He reached for Lori and pulled her against him in a hug. He closed his eyes and just held her for a moment. His son was okay. That was all that mattered in that moment. That Carl was going to be okay.

Rick released his hold on Lori and she stepped closer to Hershel. There were tears in her eyes and she pressed her hand to her mouth. "I don't have words." She said softly. "Can we see him?"

Hershel nodded. "He'll be out for a while. I suggest everyone get some sleep."

Rick nodded and turned to Shane. Shane nodded to him and turned to help T-Dog. And everyone started moving. Lori was following behind Hershel and Rick moved to follow as well. He smiled at Daryl as he walked past him and paused to reach out and grab his arm. Daryl met his eyes and then looked away quickly. Rick understood and felt sorry for the cat. Rick knew he wasn't social, was used to keeping to just himself and his brother. And Rick really appreciated the way Daryl was still sticking around and letting people talk to him and get close.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The sun was up and streaming in the window as Rick opened his eyes. He'd fallen asleep in the chair beside Carl's bed. Lori was in the bed beside Carl, still asleep. Rick rubbed at his eyes and yawned. After a few minutes, he got up. He pulled his uniform shirt back on. It had been washed and appeared in the room at some point while they were sleeping. He wasn't sure who to thank this time. He smiled, looking down at Lori and Carl. There was no doubt his family was broken. But at least they were all alive.

Rick walked across the room to the window. He pulled the curtain back and looked out into the sunlight. For a moment, he could almost believe it was a normal day. Despite the whole being on a farm thing. Peaceful, beautiful land stretching out as far as he could see. The trees and the fence. No walkers, no blood, no dead bodies or abandoned cars blocking the way. This was what they needed. What Carl and the baby needed. A place, cut off from the outside world. He closed his eyes for a moment and considered what he would be like.

Carl, out in the field, running around. Chasing a tiny pair of chubby legs. A boy or a girl, either one would bring a smile to Carl's face. Sophia would be there, too. Carol and Lori would lean on the fence, watching them run. Daryl could spend his time in the woods, hunting like he likes to do. Maybe Rick, too. Daryl could teach him to be better, be quieter. Maybe Shane could be happy, too. With Lori.

"Rick?"

Rick shook his head, coming out of the daze. He dropped the curtain and turned to the door. He smiled as Hershel came in.

"Did you sleep at all?" The doctor stepped closer, staring at him with concern in his eyes.

Rick smiled and waved him off. He ducked away from Hershel with a laugh. "I'm fine."

Hershel shook his head. "You need rest."

"I will, I will. Later."

Hershel shook his head again and walked towards Carl. He bent over the bed and touched the pup's face. "Fever's gone down." Hershel said with a smile.

The movement jostled Lori a bit. Her eyes opened and she looked up at Hershel. She blinked and sat up. Then leaned forward and brushed her hand across Carl's forehead. Then the kid moved at her touch. Her eyes widened. "Baby?"

Rick darted forward and leaned over him. "Carl?"

Slowly, Carl opened his eyes. He blinked, his eyes trying to focus. "Sophia? Amy? They okay?" He rasped out.

Rick opened his mouth, then closed it. He glanced sideways at Lori. Then he nodded. "Yeah, they're fine."

"Rest." Lori said softly. "We'll be right here."

"Okay." Carl closed his eyes.

Rick sunk back down in his chair. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He lied. He shouldn't have lied. He hadn't meant to lie. But the words just tumbled out of his mouth before he even realized it. Carl needed to rest, Rick reasoned with himself. That's why Rick lied. So Carl would be placated and go back to sleep.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** I'M SO EXCITED TO WORK ON THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS! 8D


End file.
